Home Sweet Home
by Emina Enjeru
Summary: Rei, as a world-famous violinist, lives a perfect but dull life. When he starts living with an ice-cold billionaire prince, things get heated up and his life takes the most unexpected turn. YAOI,KxR don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**Title: Home Sweet Home**

**Pairing/s: Kai Hiwatari/Rei Kon**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: This story is Yaoi meaning it's about boys' love. If you're not aware of that topic/issue or in any way against it, I suggest you stop now and do NOT read anymore. But if you love it just as much as I do then do please continue ^_^**

**Summary: Rei Kon, as a world-famous violinist, lives a good but dull life. When a certain occurrence happens and he gets to live with Kai Hiwatari, a handsome billionaire prince, his life takes an exciting and most unexpected turn. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER EVER OWN BEYBLADE SO DON'T SUE ME ^_^**

**Here's the prologue. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the night before Christmas. The streets were filled with colourful lights, ear dropping traffic noises and loud people-chattering racket. But amidst all these noises, a melodious sound is heard; the mesmerizing music from a violin playing. In the Starlight Auditorium* in the southern part of the city, a solo music recital is taking place. A young Chinese boy in a white shiny tuxedo held on his hand a golden violin that matched the brilliance of his long raven hair. He stood at the center of the stage with three spotlights all directed at him. An orchestra accompanied his playing at the back. His audience watched him with amazement and enthusiasm. And as he reached the final note of his piece, the people, enthralled by his excellent and wonderful performance, stood from their chairs and clapped their hands. The boy then humbly bowed and walked his way to the backstage.<p>

"An excellent performance, just as expected, Rei" Jinnai Kon, Rei's most trusted manager as well as Uncle, said as he handed him a bottle of water.

"Well, it wouldn't be right if I didn't do my best tonight. This is my last recital here in London after all"

Rei Kon, a seventeen-year-old boy shocked the whole world ten years ago with his magnificent playing of the violin even at the young age. He has been famously known as the Gentle Tiger of the Violin because of his outstanding talent and soothing music. And tonight, in the populous city of London, he has performed his last recital, for the mean time that is.

Rei and his Uncle then rode their car and drove back to the hotel they were staying in. There was silence between the two even after they've reached their destination. Before entering his room and getting rest, Rei finally broke off that silence.

"So I guess we should say our goodbyes then" Rei said as he carefully placed back his violin inside the closet.

"Yeah. I've already booked a flight for us back to Japan and we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning" Jinnai replied

"There's really nothing I can do to stop this, huh?" Rei muttered, avoiding Jinnai's eyes

"I already told you, these are adult matters that you should not get yourself involved with. I will explain everything to you once the right time has come. All I ask of you is to be patient and wait for me, okay?" Jinnai said as he made Rei face him. "Now go and take your rest." He added. Jinnai heard Rei sigh as he entered his room and shut the door behind him. He himself took a deep breath and sighed as he threw himself to the couch, covering his eyes with his arm.

There was a minute of silence in the whole room until the phone rang. Jinnai took the phone standing on the desk just above the other end of the sofa.

"Yes, hello?" he answered, "…Oh hey, about time you called. Yes, we'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. I've already arranged the papers he'll need. And I've already talked to someone who can take care of him for the time being. Yes, I'm sure with this. I don't care if this information is accurate or not, I need to find that irresponsible man and take him back home. I will bring him back, even if I'll have to drag him myself!" Jinnai added rigorously.

He heard a loud chuckle from the other line and snorted. "It`s not funny, idiot"

Morning soon came and it was time for Rei and his Uncle to leave London. They will be going back to their current hometown, Japan. Rei pulled his bag as he went inside the waiting car outside the hotel. Jinnai followed behind him. At once, they drove off to the airport. Upon arriving, a man in his early twenties wearing a black suit greeted them. He smiled at Rei and gladly carried his bag for him.

"Once you arrive at Narita airport, there will be someone waiting for you and she'll escort you to your new home" Jinnai said.

"My new home?" Rei wondered as he followed behind his Uncle. They boarded the plane and sat in the VIP seats reserved just for them.

"You'll be living with an old colleague of mine. She's a very kind lady, I'm sure you'll like her."

"And what about you?"

"I'm going to stay in a hotel for two or three days then fly back to England"

"Well, you never told me that" Rei grumbled furrowing his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes, "England is across the globe from Japan. What're you going to do in a place that far?"

"I already told you—" Jinnai was about to explain when Rei cut him off.

"Yeah yeah, they are adult matters that I should not get myself involved with" he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest as he moved his sight outside the window. Jinnai sighed and saw his company raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Rei this is Klaus, a friend of mine. He's going to come with me to England" Jinnai introduced. Klaus gave Rei a gentle but manly smile and a swift wave of a hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Mr. Klaus" Rei greeted.

* * *

><p>After six hours of travelling by plane, Rei and his Uncle finally arrived at Narita Airport. They got off the plane with Klaus helping Rei with his things again. While walking along the halls of the airport, a short-haired girl called Jinnai's name while waving at them. Jinnai quickly recognized her and greeted her. The girl jumped with joy and embraced Jinnai tightly.<p>

"God, how long has it been Jinnai?" she exclaimed,

"Let me count the numbers" Jinnai teased. The girl released him from her tight embraced and hit his arm.

"Still trying to be funny huh?" she smirked. Then she noticed Rei. "Oh, is this your daughter?" she asked.

"Rei's a boy. He's my… nephew" Jinnai replied. "Rei, this is Keisha, she's the old colleague I told you about. You'll be staying with her"

"Uh…oh…well, nice to meet you Miss Keisha" Rei said timidly,

"Aw, there's no need to be shy to me Rei dear. Nice to meet you too" Keisha smiled. She wore a simple t-shirt and black jeans. Her face was round and her brilliant crimson eyes were very beautiful.

"Well, I'll be entrusting you my precious boy now, Kei" Jinnai said and looked at Keisha.

"I'll take good care of him, I promise" Keisha assured Jinnai. Then he looked back at Rei. He took off his necklace and put it on Rei's neck.

"Remember what I said last night, I will explain to you everything when the right time comes. Just wait for me, 'kay? I'll come back as soon as I can" he said. Rei nodded. Jinnai stared at him for a minute then kissed his forehead and hugged him. "You'll always be my little boy" he whispered to his ear.

Rei and Keisha drove off to the town of Tokyo where Keisha lives. Jinnai took his bags and he and Klaus made their own way to the hotel they will be staying.

Klaus handed Jinnai a photo of a man.

"That's him right? It seems William was telling the truth. Your brother really didn't die in a car accident. According to the data my people gathered, he's changed his name to Andrei Wolfe and is currently living in a city in England. That photo was taken two weeks ago and I'm not sure anymore if he's still there" Klaus said.

"This is all I need—proof that he is still alive. Rei's father is still alive."

* * *

><p><strong>*Starlight Auditorium is a non-existing place in the real world meaning it's solely from my imagination. <strong>

**Alright! The prologue is done. Tell me what you think ^_^**

**Reviews, comments, suggestion and criticisms are welcome.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Welcome to your new life

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER EVER OWN BEYBLADE BECAUSE IT ONLY BELONGS TO AOKI TAKAO.**

**This is the first chapter of HSH so please do enjoy :D**

**English isn't my specialty so please do excuse me for my wrong grammars or whatsoever.**

**This chapter and the following ones are told in Rei's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: WELCOME TO YOUR NEW LIFE<strong>

* * *

><p>Keisha's house is big…WAY too big. It isn't even a house; it's a freaking giant mansion! Okay exaggerating there. Sorry. I could feel my jaw drop as the black limo pulled into the 'Hiwatari territory. I look up as we pass by the big steel gate decorated with French curves and vine carvings. There's a bit of a long way before the actual building.<p>

I could see a fountain that stands in the middle of the two small asphalt roads that lead to the front door of the manor. A wide fish pond sits in the far left side and a small greenhouse is just beside it. The car then finally stops since we've just reached the front door. That took a while. A butler gets my things and I'm a bit hesitant to give them since I could pretty much carry them by myself but Keisha said I should just leave them to the butler's care. And so I did.

The mansion has large glass windows that go from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. It's a two-story high building. Inside, the walls are a soothing cream in color and the floors are marble and sparkiling with some parts covered by a soft red carpet. Large glistening crystal chandeliers hang in the long ceilings. Beautiful paintings also align the walls. Western-style furniture occupies the wide living room. I feel like I'm in a five, no six-star hotel. This mansion doesn't compare to the past hotels I've stayed in. It's beyond high class! Uh-oh, I think I'm drooling. Am I drooling?

"C'mon Rei, your room's over here" Keisha calls as she climbs up the long staircase leading to the right side of the mansion. I follow suit after her and that's where I noticed the large portrait of what I think is the Hiwatari family. I'm so strange. This is the largest painting in this mansion and yet it's the last thing I saw. Never mind.

In the painting, there's a beautiful woman sitting in the middle with a young boy sitting on her lap. A little girl stands beside the woman's chair and a middle-aged man is behind them. They all have pale-white skin, beautiful charming smiles and blood-red ruby eyes. I don't think I've ever seen something so stunning before. Are they even human? The beauty they held could rival Aphrodite's and Venus's! Well, that's my opinion. I don't think 'beautiful' is even enough to describe them, they're just…godly! Okay, stop gawking at it now Rei, Keisha's waiting for you.

"This one's your room. Now don't get lost, third door from the stairs okay?" she smiles warmly.

What does she mean 'by get lost'? Oh well. "Right, third door it is. Um, so you sleep in the one next to mine?"

"Nope. That room's just an empty one; I sleep in the first door over there at the other side. The room before yours is my baby brother's"

"Baby…brother?"

"I told you to stop calling me that. I'm eighteen already you know, not a baby" The door from the said room then gently swings open and reveals a young man. He has two toned hair; a dark shade on the front and a lighter one at the back. He's almost the same height as me but a little taller. He has those familiar crimson orbs, the same as Keisha's. He wears a ¾ polo shirt and a pair of black jeans. This guy must be the one from the portrait.

"Oh you're dressed, going somewhere?" Keisha asked putting a hand on her hips

"Tala asked me for a favor. And she is?" the slate-haired teen pointed at me. She? Do I look that feminine to him? I may have a long hair but I'm not that slim to be mistaken for a girl. That's just insulting. No offense to girls, it's not insulting to be a woman but it would be if you're considered one when you're not in the first place. Get my point?

"I'm a guy" I glare at him. It doesn't seem to affect him though. Bummer.

"Kai, this is my friend's nephew Rei Kon. He'll be living with us for a while, treat him nicely" Keisha ordered.

"Whatever" said Kai then leaves the scene striding past me and eyeing me one last time. As if making sure if I was really a guy.

"I'm a guy for god's sake!" I (kinda) yelled.

"I didn't say anything" he muttered and continues walking away. I'm supposed to live with this kind of guy? Am I cursed or something?

"Sorry about that, he's never used to guests. That was Kai, my baby brother" Keisha snickered.

"I said don't call me that!" Kai shouted from below before he slammed the front door shut and drove away with his car. I think.

Keisha laughed it off.

"Okay Rei, I'll let you unpack your stuff. If you ever need anything just call me. I'll be in my room"

* * *

><p>Okay wow. This is just… wow. This room is way spacious. Too spacious for one person. I think a whole normal sized house can fit here. I pull my bag towards the king-sized bed while gawking at everything inside (my) room. A magenta comforter lay neatly on top of the white cushion. There's a wooden study table decorated with lovely carvings not far away from the bed. There's also a full-body oval mirror with golden frame around it. Two large drawers are by the wall at the far right end of the room. And cool, I have my own bathroom inside my room. Not that I don't get one but that's always in the hotels. The ceiling had a gold-plated chandelier and other golden lamps located at the corners of the room. There's also a big glass door that leads to the veranda and stairs towards the greenhouse. This whole place is just shimmering with 24-carat gold! Awesome. Amazing. Great. And all the other fantastic words you can think of. I've heard of the Hiwatari family before, saying they hold the number one business company in Russia. I never really expected them to be this freaking rich. I think I'm drooling again. And my Uncle was friends with someone this rich! That's more unbelievable! I sigh (and wipe my drool) and throw myself to the soft bed.<p>

"I could get used to this" I chuckle and snuggle in the comforter.

* * *

><p>The fragrant odor the flowers emitted to the air are very soothing the moment you come inside. Yes, after unpacking my things I decided to check out the greenhouse. There are a lot of rare and beautiful flowers and trees. There are roses, bougainvillea, sunflowers, orchids, tulips and lilies. When I reached down to smell a tulip, something wet and cold touched my leg. I think my heart almost jumped out of my ribcage in surprise. I turn around and a pair of big black round eyes stares up at me. I blink twice as I spot the little puff ball with its front legs leaned against my right leg, long pinkish tongue hanging out of its mouth and brown pom-pom like tail wagging back and forth to show its excitement. Cute! A cute little brown Pomeranian puppy!<p>

"Aw, you're so cute!" I crouch down and pat its head. It leans to my touch. "Are you Keisha's dog?" I ask and gently take the thing in my arms. It then licks my cheek and barks. Cuteness overload!

The sun has already set down when I saw Kai's car arrive. I'm currently enjoying the softness of the couch by the living room with the little puppy on my lap, sleeping soundly. I just ate lunch with Keisha in the big dining room. There was a long table (like the one you see in movies where there's only two people eating on either ends and ask their waiting maids to fetch them pepper or something) and fortunately, I sat just beside Keisha. I hear the door creak open and Kai comes in followed by atall redhead walking behind him. I tilt my head to see the new visitor. He wears a white short sleeved shirt and dark-gray leather pants. His hair is a fiery red and his eyes are a pair of brilliant ice blue orbs. He has the same light skin tone as Kai.

"Wait for me by the living room while I get what you need" I heard Kai ordered and the 'redhead' nods at him and sits on the couch across from me. He pulls a magazine from the set on the table and begins scanning through the pages. I think he's just looking at the pictures. It doesn't seem like he notice me. Have I turned invisible or something? Oh well. I turn my attention back to the little puppy and brushed its fur.

…

…

Is someone looking at me or is it just my imagination? It's sending chills down my spine. I look up and meet a pair of narrowed blue eyes and furrowed eyebrows. I'm a little dumbstruck so I just stare back at him. Why s he looking at me like that? There something on my face?

"You're…" Oh he can talk. I thought he's just a mannequin or some kind of a statue. "Kai who's the pretty lady?" he shouted in that full voice. Uh, I think I just lost my ears. And what does he mean 'pretty lady'? Seriously now, that's like the third time someone mistook me for a girl.

"He's a guy" Kai says before I could defend myself. He has some papers in his hand and hands them to the other guy.

"No way" the redhead said, "You mean _he's_ a guy?" he continues pointing at me and emphasizing on the _he_ part. Can I punch him?

"You're too beautiful for a guy" he said. Okay, I'd take that as a compliment. "By the way, I'm Tala" he reaches out a hand to me.

"I'm Rei" I said and shakes his cold but soft hands. He feels more of a woman than I am.

"Rei? Why does that sound so familiar?" said Tala looks up the ceiling scrunching his nose as if thinking really hard. That's pretty cute. Okay, where the hell did that come from?

"Maybe because he's the famous violinist known as the Gentle Kitten something" Kai grumbled. He's seriously provoking me on purpose.

"Gentle _Tiger_ of the Violin" I corrected and secretly snorts.

"Whatever" Kai mutters back takes a seat on the couch beside Tala. He calls a servant and asks her to prepare drinks for his guest. Why didn't he do that when _I_ arrived? I was a guest too! Unfair much!

"Those papers are due next week, how come you haven't started on it?" Kai asked Tala

"Mmm, too busy" Tala said who still has his eyes locked on me. I have to admit, his eyes are sexy but the way he's staring at me is kinda creepy. I feel like I'm being stripped naked.

"Tala, don't even think about it" Kai narrows his eyes

"What?"

"You already have Bryan and I _don't _want him fuming carrying an axe running around the house trying to kill our guest"

"Aw, you sourpuss" Tala whines stretching his arms and putting them behind his head. Am I supposed to be getting a hint on what Kai is talking about?

"Hey, _visitor_" he called. I looked up, having a feeling he meant me.

"Me?"I have a name you grumpy… you. Can't you call me by my name?

"Yes you"

"What?"

"Take Bug to your room and stay there if you don't want to be raped on your first day here in Japan" he ordered. Okay did I hear him right or was I imagining things? Raped? And who the hell is Bug? When he noticed the confusion in my face he rolled his eyes and said, "The dog". I now move from my "What the hell are you talking about look" to "Oh I get what you're talking about look". I grab 'Bug' and carry him on my arms then head to my room upstairs.

"Kaaaaaai, you're so mean!" I heard Tala whine, "I wasn't planning on raping him". Ignore that Rei. Ignore it.

"…YET"

Pervert. Yup, he's definitely a pervert. I think I better keep my distance from him. Just to be safe. I'd like to keep my virginity till I get married thank you very much.

"Now shut up and do your papers Ivanov" Kai said.

Somehow, I feel myself being watched again as I climb the stairs. I turn around expecting it was Tala but he's busy writing on a paper on the table. Then I catch sight on two crimson orbs. When Kai noticed me looking back at him he sighed and looked away. Hey, what's that sigh for? Is he mocking me?

He's definitely not going to be my best friend. Sigh. Welcome to your new life, Rei.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.**

**Take your time, make me happy and tell me what you think. Leave a comment or tell me whatever you want to say that's related to this chapter ^_^**


	3. It's a music school

**Update! :D**

**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN BEYBLADE SINCE IT ONLY BELONGS TO AOKI TAKAO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: IT'S A MUSIC SCHOOL<strong>

* * *

><p>Three days passed just like that and today is my first day at Gainsford University*, the same school as Kai. I wake up before my alarm clock even ring. It's 6:30 AM and our class starts at 8. Really, I'm such an early bird. I wipe the sleepiness off my eyes and goes straight to the bathroom. I had a pretty good night sleep. The room wasn't too cold and the bed was really comfy to sleep on. I turn the shower knob and I shiver as the water touched my skin. Mornings in Japan sure are cold.<p>

I hope today's gonna be a wonderful day. I've never really been to a school. I've always been home tutored which means I never really had experience in introducing myself in front of a whole class. Now I'm terribly nervous. What if I make a complete fool of myself? I don't think I can handle being called stupid or clumsy for the rest of my high school life. Well, I wouldn't actually worry about these things if I knew Kai would help me. I would talk to him...if he would stop answering every question I give him with a 'hn' or 'whatever'. It's not that hard to start a decent conversation with other people right? Apparently it is with the great, high and mighty Kai Hiwatari.

It's official, I hate him. I hate his arrogance, his conceitedness, his stubbornness and pretty much just everything about him and I've just known the guy for like three freaking days. I'm not judging! I swear I am never the judgmental person. But that's the feeling he gives me whenever I'm around him.

I grab the shampoo and begin lathering my hair. Ooh, I love the smell of strawberry. It soothes my mind and clears away those unhappy thoughts. Thank you shampoo. When done rinsing, I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. I return to the bedroom to wear the uniform the kind maid brought me last night: A black long sleeved suit, a clean white polo, a blue tie and a matching pair of black slacks. On the collar of the suit is the logo of Gainsford, a golden star with eight points. I think I've had enough seeing gold. I'm practically already surrounded by it.

I walk over the full-body mirror and examine my body. Well I do look slim but there're obviously some muscles. My body's just the right shape for a guy. Then why do people keep mistaking me for a girl? Could it be my hair? I've met a lot of guys who wear their hair long.

I can't believe it. I feel so sullied. No offense to the female race there. I give a deep sigh and just walk over to the bed, take my uniform and wear it. Then I walk back to the mirror, braid my hair and after making sure I have all the stuff I need for school, I go down to the dining area.

* * *

><p>As I'm climbing down the stairs I see Kai already making his way to the dining room. I greet him and as expected his crimson eyes just glanced at me for a second then his attention is returned towards the pathway to the room. I don't know why I even try. Sigh. I just smile to myself and follow behind him. Keisha's already sitting in the middle end of the table greeting both me and Kai and sending us her warm smile. Why didn't Kai inherit the same warm personality as his sister has? It's a shame. Real shame.<p>

"So you ready for your first day Rei?" she asks

"Yes I am" I smile at her politely and sliced the ham delivered to me by one of the servants.

"Kai, remember to guide Rei in the school okay? Don't leave him alone" Keisha reminded Kai and the said guy just nodded and continued his eating. Yeah right, like that would happen. I'm pretty sure as soon as we get off the car he'd go poof from my sight and only reappear when it's time to go home. Yup, that's most likely to happen.

"By the way, will Tala ride with you today?"

No way that pervert is coming? Oh this is just great. This day is just getting better and better. You feel the sarcasm? Well Tala's actually a pretty nice guy. He's kind to me and all. I really like him, but not at times when he gets so close to me, like breathes apart. And when he suddenly wraps his arms around me and pulls me to a tight crushing embrace. I swear the guy doesn't know how strong he really is. That's the only part of him I can't stand, his flirt-ness (nope, that's not a word), and I being polite can't just shove him away. My conscience wouldn't take that. All in all, he's a good person, a whole lot better than Mr. Sourpuss. That's Tala's nickname for Kai. I had a liking to it.

"Yup" Kai answers. That's a new word from him. I'm gonna list that down in my 'Kai Dictionary'. So far that list has 'Hn' which could mean three things: Yes, No or I don't care. And there's his 'Whatever' meaning 'Do as you like'. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Kai looked up at me from his dinner plate. His eyes always feel like its tearing through me. I'm creeped out but it also feels kinda amazing. I've to admit, his eyes are the most wonderful things I've ever seen. I mean who else in the world have natural gleaming red eyes? Only the Hiwataris I presume.

"What?" I ask

"You're thinking something weird again aren't you?" Was that a whole sentence? Yay! I feel like I achieved something unachievable! Okay let's try getting him to say something more.

"What do you mean?" I ask again

"Hn" Oh great. Back to the one word replies. Sigh.

* * *

><p>As soon as the doorbell rang, Kai stood immediately taking his bag with him.<p>

"That's Tala" Kai said. "Let's go"

Talk about bossy. Sigh. Oh well, at least I'm getting more and more words for my 'Kai Dictionary' (xD). If you're wondering how Kai knew the one at the door is Tala and not just some visitor it's because no one else can come through the 'Hiwatari territory' except me, the servants, and some high ranking people from the business industry that Keisha invited herself. Pretty awesome right? And mind you, the Hiwatari family has got to have the most high-tech and advanced security system I've ever seen in my entire life. It's like the president is the one living here. I doubt even a fly can make its way to the grounds safely or with a head still attached to its body. Freaky much.

"Good morning you guys" Tala greets us with his cheerful smile. Before he could even grab me and hug me, Kai had pulled him by the arm towards the black shiny limo (the same one that fetched me from the airport) and I follow suit.

"Take care and have fun at school" Keisha waved

"We're not some grade school students sis" Kai snorted after shoving Tala inside the car. I lightly, just lightly, chuckle and made my way inside the car as well.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting across Kai and Tala with Kai leaning on his hand on the window, eyes closed. Tala's just freaking me out again with his mischievous smile.<p>

"You excited?" he asks, his smile never faltering

"Umm, yeah, a little nervous though"

"Why?"

"I've never really been in a school before and I don't know how to introduce myself in front of a whole class"

Now he's just scaring me. His eyes suddenly turned from happy to a bored kind of look. He's even crooked an eyebrow at me.

"Kai are you hearing this?" he tugged Kai

"Hn" said Kai opening one of his eyes to look at me. What? What did I say?

"What?"

"Rei, you're a world-famous superstar. You've performed like a hundred concerts in front of thousands of people and you're telling me you're scared of speaking in front of a class of like twenty people?" Tala laughed. I pout. Well, he has a point but this is different.

"Those people who watch my _recitals_" I corrected, "would be the people I have a 1:100 chance of meeting again. This time, I'll be in front of people who I'll be spending a whole school year with. If I make a fool out of myself, I'll be carrying that image for the rest of my high school life"

"Seriously Rei, you're like worrying over nothing. You'll do fine, I'm just sure of it"

Is he trying to cheer me up? Well, at least he's concerned about me not like some guy here… or there.

"Thanks Tala, I appreciate it"

* * *

><p>The car then finally stops. The butler opens the door for us and loud screaming and cheering voices are the first to meet us. Amazing, there are a lot of students on both sides of the pathway. They're all cheering aloud and they look extremely excited about our arrival. Someone's a star.<p>

"Wow, Kai's famous" I whispered to Tala

"What are you talking about? They're screaming because of you" Tala said raising an eyebrow, "Although Kai really is popular"

"Because of me?"

"You're a lot denser than I thought" he chuckles.

"Tala, I'm just a musician. I play _classical_ music and I know that in this generation, that's not actually that much of a hit to teens"

"Rei don't you know what this school is?"

"It's Gainsford U" I frown at him. Does he take me for an idiot that I won't know what my own school is?

"Yeah and it's a music school"

Now that I didn't know. Hey, was that on the brochure?

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 2.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Rei meets new friends and a very familiar person.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Now, make Saddy smile and leave a review :D**

**Comments, suggestions, and criticisms are always welcome. **


	4. The Three Russian Gods

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE.**

**Here's the new update. Enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Three Russian Gods<strong>

* * *

><p>There are three large buildings separating the grade school, the middle school and the high school departments. Cherry trees align the front gate and under those trees are the screaming and over-excited cheering of both teenage girls and boys. There are some other students looking out the windows of their rooms as they watch us make our way towards our department building. I smile shyly and give a small nod at them while Kai just continuously ignores them and Tala walks behind me with that carefree pose and large Cheshire grin on his face. I sigh and after a few walks (although it felt like thousands) of walking, we reach the building.<p>

Five-stories high, walls are painted in a light hue of blue and white, large glass windows, floors are sparkling marble with some of the pathway covered in soft red carpet, the ceiling aligned with small fluorescent chandeliers. Did I enter the wrong building? This school is too classy for my taste. I know, I've lived a life of luxury being a music icon (not to brag but well, it's the truth) and such but classy stuff still doesn't suit me. I mean, I still like simplicity. Get it? Come to think of it, I feel like every place I get into, it's either that place is shining with gold and diamond or beaming with high-class stuff. Is there anywhere here that's actually normal?

"What's up" I hear a big voice call to us. A lilac-haired guy approaches us. He's at least two feet taller than Kai and a little taller than Tala. I'm kind of taken aback when he neared. He has this 'I'm the bully around here' aura surrounding his whole body. Without actually noticing it I grabbed Tala's arm and kind of pulled him close to me. The moment I did that, he shoots me a murderous glare. Eek!

"Stop scaring him Bryan" Kai snorted. Bryan? Wait, that name sounds familiar.

"That's right Bry, he doesn't mean anything by clinging on me, so stop giving him your death glare" Tala said patting my shoulder. "He's actually nicer than he looks" he whispered.

"Humph" the said guy called Bryan sniffed then brushed his hair. "I'm Bryan Kuznetsov, Tala's _boyfriend_" he said irascibly stretching a hand to me. Well he doesn't have to stress the boyfriend part to me. I get it already. "I don't care if you're some big shot celebrity or something but don't you dare get all clingy to my Tala" he warned (stressing on the MY part again). I'm not actually sure if he's introducing himself to me or threatening me. Maybe both.

Regarding the boyfriend thing, why I'm not surprised is because Tala already confessed to me on our second day of meeting that he's gay and has a boyfriend named Bryan. He did say I'd meet him soon but this Bryan is a lot different from what he had told me. A LOT different actually.

"Uh, right. I'm Rei Kon" I nervously shake his hand. I'm not at all worried about the clinging to Tala part but he still gives me the creeps like he's gonna crush my bones anytime with those looks. As soon as he releases my hand, Kai pulled Bryan with him and I walk back to Tala. "Is that what you mean by 'nicer'?" I whispered raising an eyebrow.

"In normal circumstances, he would have already jumped on you and strangle you by the neck the moment you grabbed my arm" Tala chuckled. I gulped. Am I supposed to laugh at that too?

"You have nothing to worry Kitten, Kai's there to protect you!"

"Oh joy" I say sarcastically. Yeah right, as if. And did he just call me Kitten?

"We're here. Let the teacher call you first before you enter" Kai said. I look up at him then the classroom we were in front of. _Class 2-A_ says the sign on top of the door.

"We'll go ahead now Rei, have fun making friends" Tala cheered as he and Bryan walk up the stairs to the fourth floor where their classroom is. The two of them are in a higher year.

When I heard the teacher say "You can come in now", I breathe in deeply then slowly open the door. It's too quiet. I could feel 29 pairs of eyes on me. Whew. Okay Rei, you'll be alright. Just keep it cool. Keep your eyes on the way. Breathe in, breathe out.

"Okay class, as you are all aware of, we have a new student joining us for this semester" the homeroom teacher, I believe her name is Miss Campbell, said cheerfully then looked at me with wide glittering eyes. "Although we probably know you already, please introduce yourself Mr. Kon"

Breathe Kon, breathe. I smile politely at her and nodded. Turning on my heels, I face the whole class. They have excited eyes and wide grins on their faces (except for Kai who's just looking at me with his stone face and bored eyes). I take one last deep breath and open my mouth.

"My name is Rei Kon, seventeen years old and I uh, just transferred to this school from China. Umm, I've never really been in an actual school… well uh, because I've been home tutored since I was small so… I'm not familiar with these kinds of things. Uhh…I really hope to be friends with all of you and please take care of me!" I say the last words quickly with a quick bow. I shut my eyes in embarrassment. They're quiet. Way too quiet. Oh shit, did I just say something stupid? Was that wrong? Now I hear my heart beating so fast. Shit, this is the end Kon. Say goodbye to 'graceful perfect Kon' and say hello to 'Stupid crackpot Kon'. I wanna evaporate now. Someone, kill me!

"Good morning!" a rather loud greeting snapped all the attention of the class away from me. I cautiously looked up from my bangs and see this blue-haired Japanese boy with brown eyes jumping his way around the classroom and to his seat.

"Granger!" Miss Campbell shouted irritably, "Can't you greet the class in a much calmer and softer way? Didn't you see someone introducing here in front?"

"Oops" the kid apologized but was still grinning.

"Tyson!" another kid comes running. He's blonde with matching big cute blue-green eyes. Wow, he's cute! Okay, did I just think that?

"Tate, you're late again!" Miss Campbell screeched putting a hand on her hips.

"Sorry Miss" Max pouted. Aw, ain't that the cutest thing? Miss Campbell shakes her head while rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry for all this Mr. Kon, you can take the seat over there" she said and pointed to the vacant seat on the third row.

I bow at her again and walks over to my seat.

"Okay class, let's begin our lesson for today, get your Literature book"

While in the middle of the discussion I receive a piece of torn paper on my desk. I look to my right and see a smiling blonde waving at me. It's the cute guy. I smile back. I open the folded piece of paper and read the message.

'_Cool you're Rei Kon right? That famous violinist? By the way, I'm Max Tate'_

I lightly giggle and take a pen and write a reply. Hey, is this what I think it is? I found new friends!

'_Yup, that's me. Nice meeting you Max'_

I pass the paper back and once he received it and read my reply, he looked overjoyed. I simply smile inwardly seeing that big smile on his face. He tugs that kid who made his loud entrance earlier and gives him the piece of paper. The said kid beams ardently and grabbed the paper, took his pen and wrote on it. I watch him then he turned his head and flashes me a super friendly smile (with all his front teeth showing). I blinked thrice in surprise. Then I receive the paper again.

'_I'm Tyson Granger, awesome meeting you Mr. Tiger. So what brings you to this school?'_

Mr. Tiger? I write a reply again.

'_First, it's Rei not Mr. Tiger. I'll really appreciate it if you called me by name and not some nickname. And second, well it's because my Uncle left me here to attend to some matters abroad.' – Rei_

I'd like to leave being called by something else other than my name to Mr. Sourpuss, he's so good at it.

'_Right, sorry about that Rei. He-he' - Tyson_

'_Ooh, well do you like it here?' – Max_

'_Yup, I sure do. And apology accepted Tyson. ' – Rei_

'_Cool! So you wanna hang out with us later at lunch time?' – Tyson_

'_Sure, that'll be awesome' – Rei_

"Yay!" Max cheers loudly throwing his arms in the air and jumping up from his chair. His act quickly steals everyone's attention from the lecture our teacher is currently discussing. Miss Campbell I so red of annoyance. Oops.

"Tate! Granger! Stand in the hallways!" she screeched

"What? Why me as well?" Tyson whined

"Because I know that you've been passing that piece of paper around"

"But…But… Rei's also in it!" Tyson pouts pointing accusingly at me. "So it should be, Tate, Granger and Kon out in the hall way!" He insists.

"Because it's Mr. Kon's first day, I'm letting him off the hook. Now leave the room now before I think of sending you both to detention!"

"Fine" Tyson sighed, "Let's go Maxie" and with that he pulls the pouting blondie out.

"And Mr. Kon, please remember that if this happens again, I'll have to include you in the punishment" Miss Campbell said

"Understood Miss" I smile at her. I'll remember to apologize to Tyson and Max later at lunchtime. Kai who was two seats from me rolled his eyes and returned to listening to the lesson. What?

* * *

><p>"Ow, my feet hurt" Tyson cries caressing his swollen heels. We're up the rooftop eating our lunches. I don't know why exactly but Max said it's been a habit of theirs to eat lunch up here.<p>

"Oh c'mon Ty, don't be a crybaby" Max muttered opening his bento box.

"Yeah, says the person who was crying his eyes out half the punishment time" Tyson teased and Max sticks his tongue out at him. Aw they look so cute I can't help but giggle. They're like a couple in a love quarrel.

"Oh by they Rei, you said your Uncle left you here. Where are you staying at then?" Tyson then asked grabbing some shrimp from his bento box and slamming them in his mouth. I don't want to be the nerdy-clean-freak but that's just a bit gross. He's even got some sauce on the sides of his mouth. Should I tell him to wipe them off? Well, it actually looks funny on him so I'll let it stay there for a while longer. I'm so evil.

"You're probably staying in some grandiose hotel huh?" Max said eating a small price of shrimp.

Actually, it's way better than a grandiose hotel.

"I'm staying at the Hiwatari mansion" Saying that earns me a front seat privilege of watching Tyson choke to death with his food and Max spitting his drink. I pat Tyson on the back.

"H-Hiwatari?" they ask in chorus

"Uh, yeah"

"Oh my god, you're living with Kai?" Tyson screamed

"Duh, how many Hiwataris do you know of here in Japan?" Max rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I can't believe you're actually living with the Kai Hiwatari! That's totally awesome Rei!"

"Yeah no wonder you came here riding his black limo and walking with the three Russian Gods" Tyson rubs his chin.

"Three Russian Gods?"

"Oh well since you're just a transfer student, you wouldn't know about them"

Well duh?

"Tyson just shut up for a minute okay? Well then I'll explain it to you Rei. This school is funded by none other than the Hiwatari family meaning Kai is practically the one ruling this school. But he doesn't actually let people know about that. We just know because, well we've heard from it and the others just gossiped about it. We made our own researches and confirmed it. The three Russian gods are those students who have the highest possible grades in this school and probably the richest. Tala Ivanov, a third year high school student is the top of his department. Since he has such great looks especially with his icy blue eyes and fiery red hair and everyone's just crazy fantasizing the pants off him, he's given the title the Lord of Splendor. Next to him is Bryan Kuznetsov, another third year student. He may not look like it but he's the second top of his department, obviously after Tala. Because of his scary figure and muscular body build, everyone's afraid of him and avoids having arguments or fights with him as much as possible. He's known here as the Lord of Terror. And then the last of them, the top student of our department, the Lord of Excellence Kai Hiwatari. I don't really have to explain to you anymore why he's one of the gods. Living with him must surely already give you a hint" Max explained.

Now that's what I'd call explanation. And the school is funded by the Hiwataris? Superb much. And yeah, I've got a pretty good idea why Kai is considered a god. I mean, just his appearance is enough. And that doesn't mean anything. I'm just complimenting him. No other reason. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p>Fourth period has just ended and our subject teacher asked me to deliver some papers to the faculty room. I follow obediently and make my way to the faculty room up on the fourth floor. While walking the corridors, students whisper to each other and constantly say hi to me and ask for an autograph. I gladly sign on their notebooks and after I do so, they run back to their friends giggling.<p>

People are so odd. I still don't get why they become so happy with just a simple marking on a piece of paper. Sure they see me on TV whenever I have my recitals broadcasted and I'm a known figure in the world but that doesn't mean I'm that different from them. I'm actually tired of this kind of life. Tired of all those people praising me or treating me as someone or something higher than them. If I could only just shout at them and tell them I'm also a human and not some god walking on earth. So actually, this situation caused by my Uncle is something I've always been praying for to happen. Me living a normal teenage boy life. Meeting ordinary people, hanging out with them and making friends who don't only care for fame and money. I really think I'm gonna love this new life.

As I turn around a corner I bump hard to someone and throw me to the floor and on my butt. Ow! The papers fly and scatter to the floor.

"Shit" I cursed, "I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I apologized and quickly gather the pieces of papers

"No harm done" a gentle voice replied. I look up and see two beautiful hazelnut eyes. He reaches out a hand to help me up and gives me some of the papers. "I'm Hiro Granger, nice to meet you Rei" he smiled. Granger?

I voice out my question. "Granger?" I asked, "Are you related to Tyson Granger?"

"Yes, he's my younger brother. Why?"

He's completely different from Tyson. He has a gentle face, a cool and soothing voice and a beautiful smile. Actually, I think it's the exact opposite of Tyson. No offense Ty.

"Oh because we're in the same class. And nice to meet you too" I smile back at him

"Oh, then I bet you're already having some laughs here"

"I sure have. By the way, could you help me find which faculty room Mr. Namihara is? I need to deliver these papers to him"

"This is some coincidence; I'm also on my way to his office now. Let's just go together shall we?" he invited. I nod and follow him.

* * *

><p>Talking to Hiro is kinda nice. He's been telling me a lot about the school. On our way back, it's still the same, students approach me often times asking me to sign on their stuff. That's when I saw Tala and Bryan standing by the window. Tala saw me as well.<p>

"What're you doing up here Rei?" Tala asked as we approach them.

"I had to deliver some papers to a teacher"

"So I bet he helped you find him" Tala smirks and looks at Hiro.

"Always the helpful and responsible Granger" Bryan teased

"It's my duty Kuznetsov" Hiro sneered back. Oh Hiro also told me that he's student council president. Then while they're busy talking I heard a very soothing sound coming from one of the classrooms. I Slowly sneak out from the others to try and look for where the sound is coming from. Then there I saw in an empty music room, a tall beautiful person with glimmering red hair holding in his arms a golden brown violin. His eyes are closed and his pinkish lips are curved to a sweet smile. The notes he makes with his violin are amazing, as if they're piercing through my heart. When he reached his final note I couldn't help myself but clap my hands. Because of that he finally opens his eyes and reveals two bright shimmering emerald stones. He stares at me and I look back at him. Hey, wait a minute. This person… No way!

"It's been a while, Rei" he said.

It can't be. "Brooklyn?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3.<strong>

**Well that's it everyone I hope you liked it :D**

**Reviews, criticism and suggestions are always welcome. **

**Next Chapter: Why does Rei hate the storm?**

**Until the next update! :D**

**Thanks for reading :3**


	5. Who said guys can't be scared of storms?

**Chapter 4 is finally done! Here it is everyone! Enjoy reading! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: REFER TO CHAPTER 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Who said guys can't be scared of storms?<strong>

* * *

><p>Four years ago I competed in the 34th Annual Music Competition in France. I was in the violin section of the said contest and Brooklyn Kingston was just one of my competitors. Aside from being the youngest, I was seen as an amateur; a beginner and that when I won as the grand champion I received a lot of criticisms from the others complaining that I shouldn't have won because of my lack of talent and flawlessness. Everyone thought that way except for Brooklyn who actually stood up for me even when people were insisting that he should've won instead of me.<p>

"Rei didn't lack any talent at all. If you all believe that I performed way better than him then you all are more naïve than I had imagined and do not completely understand the meaning of true music" that was his statement. "Your music enthralled me Rei. You deserve this medal far more than anyone else" and with that he smiled at me and shook my hand. Since then we've been sort-of best friends.

"I didn't know you studied here!" I exclaim in almost a shout still pointing accusingly at him. I still can't believe it! The last time I received an e-mail from him he said he was in California visiting his grandmother. And that was only a few weeks ago.

"Really? I could've sworn I had included my being here in my last e-mail to you" Brooklyn said innocently rubbing his chin and looking like he was thinking really deeply. I frown at him.

"You told me you were in California visiting your grandma!"

"Oh then maybe I really just forgot sending you another e-mail. Tee-hee" he giggled

"Don't you 'tee-hee' me Kingston!" I shouted jokingly and dash towards him to give him my bear hug. "I really missed you" I laugh on his chest. His smell, his warmth, and his soft touch I miss them all. Since I have recitals almost every day and we (me and my Uncle) tour the world most of the time, we (me and Brooklyn) never really got a lot of time to spend with each other together.

"I miss you too Rei" he smiled warmly caressing my cheeks and making me look up at him. He's gotten a lot taller from before. He seems to have changed physically but he still feels the same Brooklyn, the bestest friend I ever had.

"Hey Rei, Kai's looking for you—" I heard Tala's loud voice call me. "…Oh am I interrupting something?" he grinned leaning against the doorframe of the room.

"Hi Ivanov" Brooklyn greeted

"Um wanna share something Kitty, Brookie?" Oh Tala, the master of giving cute but irritating nicknames.

"Kitty?" Brooklyn crooked his eyebrows looking at me with confusion

"The new nickname bestowed upon me by the Lord of Splendor"

"Thank you, thank you" Tala starts bowing as if there's a loud applause from an audience.

"And Brookie?" I titter

"More recognition to the ever wise Lord Tala" Brooklyn shot a wink at the now laughing Tala

"What, at least they're cute" We roll our eyes and that makes the sexy redhead frown but his grin quickly came back again. "So, what's with the hugging just now? Are you two—?"

"No" We both reply in chorus

"Brook's my best friend" I quickly added.

"Oh really now?" Tala crosses his arms over his chest eyeing the two of us, "You know, you two actually look like a couple to me"

"Don't be ridiculous Tala, we're just friends. Now don't go around spreading weird rumours in the campus. Ray's not gay" Brooklyn said

"Right, right. Well anyways, Rei as I said before, Kai's looking for you. I think it's time to go home"

"Oh right. It was nice seeing you again Brook. See you tomorrow" I wave him goodbye and followed Tala out.

"Rei wait!" he called and hurriedly chase after us. I turn to meet him. "Where are you staying right now?"

"In the Hi—…my uncle's friend's house" I can't tell him I'm staying at the Hiwatari mansion. He'll freak out. I think he'd rather have me stay in a hotel than in some stranger's house. Even if that stranger was a multibillionaire prince. Although he's bound to find out about that sooner or later. Oh and by the way, Brooklyn belongs to the same class as Tala and Bryan that's why they know each other and they're actually good friends.

* * *

><p>When we arrived home, Keisha wasn't there. One of the servants told us that Keisha was away in a business meeting and won't be coming home for three days. She had also invited Tala to stay with me and Kai for a while to keep us company. Without even asking Kai first, Tala had taken the room beside mine and claimed it as his. Oh great, I'm going to sleep next door the lust-filled redhead who have been eyeing me for some time now. Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna lose my virginity in this three days that Tala's staying with us? And how can he flirt with me when he's already got a boyfriend? Oh god, if Bryan finds out I'll be as good as dead meat!<p>

Okay so right now, I'm sitting on the nice cushy sofa while reading a book. Tala's busy eating popcorns and watching a romantic-action movie while Kai is sitting across from me with his eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest and one leg on top of the other. I haven't really paid much attention to it but Kai's really handsome when you look closely. Oh wait, who am I kidding? Kai looks so godly even if you're five stories high up in a building from the ground. I retract that statement given by Brooklyn before. I am gay. Much to everyone else's disappointment. Sorry! For how long you wonder? Since the day my mind developed and I started thinking that I want to see Daniel Craig without his clothes on while fighting the bad guys. The only person who knows about my gender preference is non-other than my Uncle. I never told him actually, he just figured it out. One night in a dinner, he blatantly asked me, "Rei are you gay?" Of course with that I almost choked on my food. I asked how he found out. He just laughed and said, "Rei I raised you, that's how" And I'm actually very thankful that he's accepting me so openly. I love my uncle very much. :D

Anyway, back to the godly (bastard) Kai. I've been staring at him for a while now. The book's just props actually so he wouldn't notice. His face is as calm and peaceful as ever except when Tala gradually yells and screams our eardrums off because of the movie and Kai's face would twitch and his eyebrows would furrow. I kinda find it amusing; how Tala manages to get under Kai's skin every now and then. No one else could do that aside from him. And I bet anyone who tries to pick a fight with the stone faced Kai would end up crying to their mommies feeling sorry for themselves because no matter what kind of insult you throw at him, he'll just glare at you with a matching raised eyebrow. Yup, I know all that based from experience. And to think it's only been a week since we started living together.

"Do I have something on my face or what?" Kai said still with his eyes closed. What? How'd he noticed?

"Sssssh, be quiet Kai, you're ruining the movie" Tala shushed.

And Kai finally opened his eyes, rolling them while standing up and leaving the room towards the stairs and to his room. "If you two idiots need me, I'll be in my room"

"Sure, jerk" Tala countered and continued throwing popcorns in his mouth.

…

…

Oh shit. I've just realized I'm now alone with this flirtatious redhead. Stupid Kai leaving us alone like this. Maybe I should head back to my room as well? Yup, that's a good idea. Quick Kon, get on your feet and go back to your room! Woops, too late. Tala's grabbed my arm before I could even get up and has pulled me to his lap.

"Hey Kitty, there's no need to be all tense, I'm not biting" Tala snickered. Yeah right, you don't.

"Okay, I won't now let me go" I said trying to pry away from him

"Nu-uh" he shook his head and wrapped his arms around my waists locking me on his lap.

"This isn't right Tala, you already have Bryan" I sigh kind of losing hope escaping him.

"What, I'm just embracing you Kitty. It's not like I'm betraying Bryan" Tala smiled resting his chin on my shoulder. Well aside from his arms around my waist, he really isn't doing anything more. We're just sitting here on the couch silently (except from the sounds of the movie).

"Tala, are we just gonna sit here?" I ask

"Oh, do you wanna do something else? Shall we go to my room or yours?" he grinned tightening his hug

"I didn't mean that Tala. It is getting late now actually I think we should go to bed" I said then Tala's head shoot up, "To sleep" I added before he could say something else.

"Aw fine" he sighed and finally released me. As I got up on my feet a huge roar exploded from the skies and a bolt of lightning flashed outside. I froze in my place with my body beginning to shake. No way don't tell me there's a storm tonight? I hate stormy nights. I hate the rain. I hate those freakishly long bolts of lightning. I hate those loud banging in the clouds. They scare the living daylights out of me. I know it's kind of girly but I don't care anymore. Who said guys can't be scared of storms?

"Rei" a tap on my shoulder made me jump in surprise along with another flash of lightning and a loud rumble. I scream – yes scream – and literally throw myself at Tala sending us down to the carpeted floor. Now I'm on top of Tala cutting the blood and air circulation in his lungs with my firm grip on his neck.

"R-Rei…you're choking me…loosen a bit…" Tala huffed

"T-Tala…" I cried almost pleadingly, slowly removing my arms from the Russian's neck

"What's wrong Kitty?" he asked caressing my cheek. Unconsciously I lean to his touch. It was what my Uncle used to do to me whenever I felt scared of the storm.

"I-I'm scared" Yep, I said it. And I was truly expecting for Tala to roll on the floor literally while laughing because of my cowardliness. I was both surprised and touched when he wraps his arms around me and gently rubs my back.

"It's okay, you'll be okay" he said. I sniff and hug him back. Tala sure smells nice. And I never expected being in a scene like this with him.

"You know what, Bryan also used to cry like this when there's a storm" What the hell? Was that a joke? Cause if it is I'd be rolling on the floor laughing right about now.

"No freaking way!" I gasp and pull away from him and stare in disbelief. Bryan, the witty, fearless and scary bear Bryan crying because of a storm? Yeah, like that ever happened.

"Yup, and I always did this for him. We gradually became close, more than we ever expected it, and now he's my boyfriend" he smiled.

"Have you and Bryan known each other for long?"

"Well not that long compared to me and Kai. I met him back in middle school. Just as everyone sees him, he's the big bully of our school. So, of course, we kept our distance from him. But I always noticed this expression in his eyes that he wasn't what we all thought he was. Sometimes, he'd sit alone in the playground while watching everyone happily playing. I thought it was just my imagination and I brushed it off. But then, it was that one stormy afternoon that I met the soft and vulnerable side of the fierce falcon" he narrated while brushing the loose strands of my hair. I listen to him attentively.

"Everyone's gone home from school and I was the only one left at school. Or so I thought. I was also about to go home when I noticed my pencil case missing. So thinking that I might've just forgotten it in the classroom I go back to the school building. When I slid the door open I found Bryan standing in front of my desk holding the pencil case. When he noticed me come in he looked at me with those soft lilac eyes. They were completely different from the ones he usually shows everyone. He asked, 'Is this yours?' and I nod at him. He began walking towards me when a flash of lightning and a loud roar in the sky caused him to jump and fall on his butt. I was gonna laugh, well it was utterly funny seeing the big-bully like that. But when I saw him curl to a ball and those glittering tears fall, I couldn't stop the urge for me to hold the boy and soothe him. He gripped my shirt and cried really hard! And since then, we've had secret meet-ups when everyone has gone off for home"

"Did Kai know?"

"Of course he did. I could never keep a secret from him and even if I tried, I'll fail miserably. He's too keen not to notice his surroundings. And unbelievably enough, Bryan didn't get mad when I brought Kai with me during our late meet-ups. He was actually friendly. Since then, the three of us had become really good friends. We decided studying together in one school, although I had to beg for Kai's approval. And now, we've been even given that ridiculous title of being the Russian gods" Tala chuckled. Who knew you could have a decent conversation with Tala? It feels nice. Feels good to know that Bryan also has some soft sides. I guess even the mighty falcon can be tamed.

"Well, shall we head to bed now Kitty? It is getting late" Tala stands up and reaches a hand out to me.

"Yeah" I take for his hand and stand.

"You want me to sleep with you?"

"That sounded perverted in a lot of ways Tala" I smirk. He laughed and shrugs his shoulders pulling me beside him as we walk up to our own rooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 4.<strong>_

_**Next chapter: Rei receives love confession from the most unexpected person and in the most unexpected way. **_

_**Thank you for reading this chapter ^^ I hope you liked it. :D**_

_**Reviews, criticisms and suggestions are always welcome. Make me happy and leave some ^^**_

_**Until the next chapter! :D**_


	6. It's my First Kiss!

**DISCLAIMER: THE ONLY THING OWNED BY ME IS THIS FANFIC. BEYBLADE BELONGS TO AOKI TAKAO. :D**

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy reading :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: It's my first kiss!<strong>

* * *

><p>Two whole weeks have passed since I studied in Gainsford U and in that short period of time, I've already gained a fair amount of good friends. Although, I still don't like the fact that some of them only befriended me for the reason that, well, I'm their idol. But I can't blame them for that can't I? Sigh. I'm just thankful Tyson, Max, Hilary and a few more are not like them.<p>

Okay so for today, I'm having lunch with Tyson and Max up on the rooftop. It's been like an everyday routine for us to eat our lunch up here. Max said it brings out the 'essence of togetherness' more. And I have no idea what that is. But the real issue right now is that the three Russian Lords are with us with their own boxes of lunch. What's more unbelievable is that KAI is here. Kai the ice prince, the aloof and unsociable, is having lunch with a bunch of… well us.

"Kitty, are you gonna eat that or gawk at us?" Tala said and snaps me out of my daydream. Also cutting my inner monologue. Pout.

"I till just can't believe that you're here with us" I snorted and eat a piece of my shrimp tempura.

"Meaning?"

"Never mind. It's not important. Hey Tyson, stop throwing your food" I said when a small chunk of pork has just been gracelessly thrown at me hitting me on the chin and then landing on my lap.

"Don't blame me Rei, blame this blonde!" Tyson yelled

"What did I do?" Max innocently blinks at me with his wide 'I'm-too-cute-you-can't-do-anything-about-it-even-if-I'm-at-fault' smile.

"What did he do?" I ask looking over at Tyson who's already fuming. I think his face it turning rounder.

"He ate my meat bun!"

"I didn't know it was yours" Max giggled. Oh, he _clearly_ didn't mean it. He's provoking him.

"There was a giant 'TYSON' on it!"

"Oopsie" Max cutely poses and does the puppy dog eyes but while smiling. Now who could say no to that?

"Why you sneaky little—" Tyson is about to strangle Max but I quickly intervene and stop him.

"Now now, let's quit this. Maxie just apologize to Tyson and buy him a new meat bun later"

"Alright. Sorry Ty. I'll buy you a new one!" Max cheers. Seeing his wide happy face like that, Tyson quickly calmed down. I mean, who could stay angry at him? I think I wouldn't last five minutes hating someone as cheerful and happy-go-lucky as Max is.

"Remind me again how we're friends with these doofuses?" Bryan muttered in the middle of all the commotion. I think he said that aloud on purpose.

"Now be nice Bry," Tala elbowed him, "They're not doofuses, they're just a pair of obnoxious little brats"

"Wow, thanks a lot for making us feel better, Ivanov" Tyson glared at the redhead but to no effect. Tala simply smiles at him and replies,

"You're welcome, Granger"

At first, Tyson and Max felt uneasy being with the other two older teens but it soon faded the more we hanged out with each other. The nervousness Bryan made them feel was also gradually decreasing but in a much slower pace. Who can blame them? I'm having a hard time dealing with being around him myself, especially when Tala's 'flirt mode' is on and I'm his unfortunate target. Even when we're just laughing together I could feel my back burning from Bryan's death glare. Seriously, one day Tala's gonna get me killed without him knowing it's his own fault. Sigh. What did I do to deserve this?

"By the way, your class is gonna combine with ours right?" Tala asked nudging the quiet Kai beside him

"Hn" was kai's reply. Oh he's still with us.

What Tala said was true. Since Miss Campbell and Mr. Hanazawa, Tala's class' homeroom adviser, decided to do one big play to be performed on the day of the festival. It's both wonderful and frustrating. Wonderful because it meant less work because there's gonna be like fifty students helping each other and frustrating due to the fact that I've been chosen to be a character in the play. It would've been a great honor since I'm in fact the lead but…

"Rei, you're the princess right?" There. Thank you Tyson for reminding me the ridiculous and odd situation our whole class has put me into. I don't get it; among all the other seventeen girls in our class they pick me to be the princess. A freaking princess! With all the bubbly gown and stupid high heels and disgusting make-up. I know I'm gay but not _that_ gay! And the worst part of all these? Guess who the leading man is.

"And Tala's the prince?" Ding! And the winner is Max Tate. Yes the sexy flirtatious redhead is my partner. And where does that take me? To the top of Bryan's 'must kill' list. I still remember when we had that meeting last Friday.

_/Flashback/_

We were all gathered in the auditorium, with the juniors of Class 3-A, our adviser and Mr. Hanazawa. The kind middle-aged professor in Math, wearing rectangular shaped eye-glasses, excitedly flashed in the projector what our festival activity would be. And there, in big flashing golden cursive and fancy letters wrote the title of the play, "Sleeping Beauty". Of course at first I thought it was awesome then Mr. Four-eyes asked us who should play the lead. I sat quietly at my seat waiting for someone to volunteer when a loud giggling girl suddenly jumped from her seat raising her hand then pointed a finger towards the location of a sleeping redhead.

"I nominate Tala Ivanov for the leading role sir!" she cheered. I saw Bryan elbow Tala to wake. He blinked with a 'what's happening' look on his face.

"Well Ivanov, do you accept?"

"Accept what?" Tala replied irritably. Looks like he doesn't like being disturbed from his comfy slumber.

"The role" Bryan said,

"Fine whatever" Tala muttered.

"Alright, we have our prince, now who do you suggest be the princess?" And with that question, the whole auditorium erupted with the loud screaming and giggling of the girls, both from the junior and senior year saying 'Pick me! Pick me!' I thought my ears fell off. Then…

Slam! That was Tala's delicate palms hitting the surface of the desk. Everyone fell silent. Tala's really good at silencing people.

"I'm only accepting this role if and only if," He lifted his head then his eyes fell on me. Everyone turned their gazes towards me. I literally froze in my seat. Having all eyes on me so suddenly is rather uncomfortable.

"Rei is going to be the princess"

Uh rewind and pause. Me? The princess? Did I just hear him say that?

The whole room was silent again. I was expecting them to complain and whine and say that I couldn't be the princess because I'm a guy but to my dismay and horror, they all cheered, giggled and screamed excitedly. I felt my jaw fall open, eyes wider than usual and all the hairs from my spine stood. I turn a horrified look at Kai and he was just sitting there, eyes closed and uninterested. Beside him was the big-bear Bryan staring back at me with his- wait, is he smiling? Oh my god! This is the end of the world! Why is he smiling? I think I would really rather have him glaring at me than smiling such an angelic and innocent smile. His smile is scarier than his frown. Tala, you really want to kill me don't you? I'm going to die. I'm going to die!

/end of flashback/

"Rei?" Tala said snapping his fingers in front of my face. Oh hi there my darling Prince.

"What's up? What're you spacing out for? Practice starts in ten minutes. Get your ass up to the auditorium right away"

"Okay" I sigh. Right, today's the first day of our rehearsals. This is going to be a long day. A really long and exhausting day. Oh and by the way, the festival is next week and this whole week is allotted for all the preparations.

* * *

><p>The characters align up the stage with their scripts on hand. The whole class was divided into groups namely the costumes department, the props department and the spectacles (light and music) department. A junior student with red hair is the director. I think her name's Julia. Beside her is the producer, Hilary, a brunette girl from our class.<p>

Here's the list of the characters for our play:

_Rei Kon – Princess Aurora_

_Tala Ivanov – Prince Philippe_

_Emily York – The Queen_

_Eddy Wheeler – The King_

_Mathilda Alster – Fairy 1_

_Mystel – Fairy 2_

_Max Tate – Fairy 3_

_Ming-Ming – Evil Queen_

Yep, Max's also gonna get a female role since everybody thinks he's cute and will look even cuter in a fairy costume.

"Rey! Hurry up we have to practice the dance steps!" Tala called standing next to Brooklyn and Hiro. Dances? What dances? Nobody said anything about dances!

"T-Tala we have a problem" I whisper to him

"Hmm?"

"I can't dance"

"That's not that big of a problem Rei. I'll just have to teach you" Tala winked and pulls me closer. With a signal, Brooklyn pressed the play button on the nearby cassette and the instrumental sound begins.

"Okay, let's start. Your hand should be here and put this one over here." He positioned my hands over his shoulder while he took the other in his own. He placed his other hand gently on my waist. His hands are incredibly soft and warm. "Okay, and 1, 2, 3…" We start waltzing around the middle part of the auditorium. I keep a close watch on his feet careful not to step on them.

"You're doing great Rei but try to look at your partner" With that I raise my chin and only then did I notice how close our face to each other are. Tala's so much taller than I am so my face only reached the bottom of his neck. Meeting his ice-blue eyes while he's wearing such a charming smile, I couldn't help but blush. The role of the prince really suits Tala.

"Are you embarrassed?" he smirked

"Well duh" I replied, "I'm dancing with a guy and I'm the girl, how can that be not embarrassing?"

"Well for one because everybody doesn't seem like they're watching two guys dancing so romantically in the middle of this room" Tala chuckled then pulled me closer almost as if we were embracing. "You're prettier having your hair down Rei" he added and with that he pulls the ribbon tying my hair up to a high pony tail. I feel my hair loosen and fall freely onto my back. Then his other arm tighten around my waist and he breathed to my hair.

"Tala s-stop it" I said trying to pull away from him, "Everybody's looking at us. And Bryan's gonna kill me!" he then chuckles aloud and pats my head as he pulls away.

"And you said you can't dance Kitten" he winked. He leans then whispers in my ear, "Don't look back, the phoenix is really pissed." He giggles for the last time and leaves me blushing furiously in my place. Brooklyn taps my shoulder and carefully scanned my face as I walk back to him.

"Rei, you're really red. Are you sick?" he asked worriedly

"I-I'm fine. Let's continue practicing" I said and grab his arm pulling him towards the stage. He's the one helping me with my lines. On the corner of my eye I could see Tala give a high-five at Bryan and Kai, who is leaning against the wall next to Bryan, looking really annoyed. Tala looks like he's teasing Kai and it earns him a hard thud on the head. He looks at me before snorting his way out of the auditorium. What was that all about? Hey is he mad at me? Wait, I don't remember doing anything that could piss me off.

"Rei" Brooklyn called

"Oh, sorry, where were we?"

"Are you really okay Rei?" Brooklyn looks really worried. I should really stop spacing out and give more attention to him. He worries about me a lot.

"Yup, I am, don't worry Brook" I smile and is he blushing? He quickly looks back at the script hiding that taint of red on his cheeks. Aw, he's so cute!

* * *

><p>It was four in the afternoon when we finished rehearsing. Tala was really good with his lines. His voice was as gentle as an angel's echoing in the whole auditorium. I was swept away with his delivery and managed to say my lines well too. Although I kind of forgot some words along the way. Tala's acting skills were also amazing. His expressions were very realistic. I thought I was talking to a completely different person. This guy's just too amazing for words. I don't think he even needed any scripts.<p>

"Rei, we'll go on ahead now" Tala, "See you in two minutes 'kay?"

"Yup, I'll be there as soon as possible" I smiled back at him. For some reason, Kai's limo has been turned to a school bus service for Tala and Bryan. We now come to and from school with them. They eat dinner with us then leave afterwards. I pack my stuff thinking that Kai could get really mad if I'm the least bit late from his 'departure time'.

"Rei" I heard Brooklyn's warm voice call from behind me. He sounds lonely. I wonder what happened to him.

"What's wrong Brook?" I ask him cupping his cheeks. It's our way of showing comfort to each other. His emerald eyes are glistening in the setting sun, full of pain. "Hey" I worried, really scared of how he's looking. I've never seen him so depressed. Something bad must've really happened and I'm not going to leave without knowing what it is.

"I have to tell you something but…" he hesitated

"It's okay tell me" I smiled reassuringly at him

"But you'll hate me" He pulls away from my touch

"You know that's not true Brook. Why are you acting this way? I've noticed for a while now that you seem so down. It's worrying me. I don't like seeing your usually happy smile turned into a frown and sad face like this" I grab his arm

"This is…" he starts, "This is because of you Rei"

Me? I'm causing him…pain? Huh? What does he mean? I'm confused now. I haven't done anything to hurt him haven't I? At least I don't think so.

"What do you–" My sentence is then cut when a pair of soft lips comes catching mine. One cold hand cupping my face and another one gently laces around my waist.

What in the bloody hell? Brooklyn is kissing me! My first kiss!

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5.<strong>

**OMG, Brooklyn's in love with Rei! What would be our favorite Kitten's reaction to that? **

**Thank you for reading!**

**As always, make me happy and leave a review!**

**Next chapter: Is Rei falling for Kai?**

**Ciao for now!**


	7. Attracted

_**Discliamer: Beyblade and it's characters are not mine.**_

_**Here's the sixth chapter, please do enjoy ^^**_

_**Again warning: this is a Yaoi story, meaning BoyxBoy love, if you're not familiar to it or can't take it, stop reading now. For your own good ^^ **_

_**But if you love it (just like me) then keep reading! xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Attracted<strong>

This can't really be happening. Of course, I've always had dreams of being kissed by a really cute guy but not like this. Not with my best friend. Sure Brooklyn's a really nice and totally handsome guy and anyone would love being kissed by him but I never thought of him in that way. Sure he has soft lips and the way he's pressing his lips against mine is really gentle and sweet. But NO! I can't! We can't! Quickly I pull away from him and did the very first thing that came to my mind. I slapped him. Hard.

"O-Ow!" he hissed. "You've got some heavy hands for a violinist Rei"

"Y-You idiot! You deserve that" I exclaimed wiping my lips, "Why did you suddenly do that Brook?" Although the answer was really obvious I still needed to ask him. I saw hesitation in his eyes and his face looked really regretful.

"What do you think?" he said in a really low voice, "I love you Rei, I always have. And it's not in the friendly way like you think. Ever since the music competition, I've always found you interesting. I thought it was only admiration; that I only like you for your violin playing. But as time passed and we became best friends, I got to know you better and before I knew what was happening, I was already falling deeply in love with you. I kept my feelings and loved you secretly, deciding I'd rather love you from afar than have our friendship broken because of me"

Wow. That was unexpected and really deep. I knew he loved me but I thought it was only a brotherly kind of love. I never thought he looked at me that way. I always believed his being overprotective of me is because he sees me as his younger brother. What should I tell him? I don't want to hurt him but should I lie?

"But I guess I've finally reached my limit. I thought: it's now or never. When I found out from Uncle Jinnai that you'll be moving back to Japan I immediately suggested him to enroll you to the same school I'm in. At first I thought it'll be alright. I'm proud of my secretive abilities and I'm sure even if we're going to be in one school, you still wouldn't notice"

"Hey are you calling me dense?"

"Rei, I've loved you for four years without you noticing it one bit. And I doubt you'll ever realize it hadn't I confessed to you right now"

"Touché" I roll my eyes. I'm actually just standing by the doorframe listening to his explanation. I nod at him telling him to continue.

"Well, as I was saying, I saw you again, your cheerful smile, your lovely eyes, and boom, all the feelings I've kept suddenly erupted and my heart couldn't take it anymore" he then began fiddling his thumbs. I notice beads of sweat form on his forehead. He must be really nervous right now. Well, who wouldn't be? Confessing your long unrequited love is not an easy thing, even if I haven't really done the act. I just kind of know from seeing movies and just by looking at Brooklyn. He's avoiding my eyes and his breathing is really fast and he constantly gives out a sigh.

Alright, I have to answer him cautiously, I don't want to hurt him but I also don't want to give him false hopes.

"Listen Brook, this is all just too much for me to take. I mean, we've been best friends for years and you suddenly telling me that you've loved me all along, I feel well, kind of, betrayed. I trusted you, you know? I wish you would've told me sooner then maybe we wouldn't be in such an uptight and awkward situation like this. I'm really sorry Brook, but I…I never really saw you anything more than just a friend. I do love you really, I do. I love you with all my heart but not in the same way as you feel for me. I really appreciate you finally telling me all this and I thank you" I cup his hands in my own, "Thank you for loving me for so long" I brightly smile. It's not just a show so that he won't feel down; it's coming from the bottom of my heart. I'm really thankful for having Brooklyn as my best friend. To my relief, the sadness in his eyes faded and his lips finally curved to a full smile. The smile I always loved seeing.

"Well I wasn't actually expecting you to say yes. I already knew from the start how you felt for me. But telling you finally made me feel light. It's like a huge rock has been lifted from me. I hope even after this, everything will still be the same between us Rei. Please, let us stay friends"

"Silly, no matter what happens, we'll always be friends. Best friends."

And with that, I hugged him really tight. The sun peacefully started setting and the skies were tainted with bright orange. I feel really glad. Wait, why do I feel like I forgot something?

Beep! Beep!

Oh my phone, I wonder who it is.

"Yes Hello?"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Shit! Kai's really angry now. I better run.

"Sorry!"

-x-

The night's just as cold as ever. Hell, its freezing! No wonder Kai's skin is as white as snow. I'm drinking a mug of hot chocolate in the living room right now. As usual, the other two Russian lords are here. Tala is sitting beside me writing some essay in his laptop, Bryan's raiding the kitchen and Mr. Sourpuss is in the greenhouse doing…whatever it is he's doing.

"This is frustrating" Tala then yawned stretching his long arms

"I know" I slurred, "I'm stuck with you again"

"Hey!"

"Kidding" I blissfully smile

"Mean Kitty" he stuck out his tongue at me then laughed. "Well, for your information, I like these short times when I get to have Kai's pretty Kitty all to myself" He grinned then snatched the mug from me and drank everything in it.

"Excuse me?" I glared

"Yes?"

"Tala that was mine, if you wanted some you should've asked one of the maids to make you one or join your lover massacre the whole kitchen room"

"But your chocolate is so much better Kitty" Tala chuckled then pulled me onto his lap. Since I've been kind of used to it already, I just sighed and allowed him wrap his arms around my waist. I just pray to Gods Bryan won't come out yet to see the position we're in.

"What's this; you're not opposing now Kitty?"

"One, cause it's no use and two, would you cut the Kitty crap?"

"But that's my personal nickname for you Kitty. Only I can call you that"

"Riiiiiiiight, only the great Lord Tala" I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have an essay to finish? Why don't you finish your homework first and we'll cuddle later"

"Nuh-uh, cuddle now, homework later" And Tala tightened his grip around my waist pulling me closer to his chest. Ah, that sweet raspberry cologne again. Now I don't feel like pulling away. Please don't come out just yet Bryan. I slowly lean my head over Tala's chest and stayed there.

"I've been meaning to ask you something Kitty" he then whispered. I tilted my head up enough to see him looking down to meet my gaze,

"What is it?"

"Do you like Kai?"

"What?" I jumped out of Tala's lap, flustering from his question. How can he ask me that? I never even told him I was gay. Did he find out? But I wasn't obvious. No, wait. Why am I panicking? He just asked if I liked Kai. I should just say 'of course not' cause I don't like him…right? At least I don't think so. It can't be. "Why'd you suddenly asked me that?"

"Kitty, don't think I haven't noticed how you stare at Kai when you think he's not looking. And don't even try denying you're gay, cause I know one when I see one honey" Tala raised an exquisite eyebrow and beamed teasingly again resting his head on his palm, crossing one leg over the other. I blushed even more then sighed in defeat. No point in arguing with Tala. I took the seat next to him and gave another groan.

"Was I that obvious?"

He nodded jubilantly.

"But I'm not yet really sure Tal. I mean, I've never really liked someone before, how am I supposed to know? Maybe this is only admiration. Only because I think he's a really cool guy. Maybe that's just it. I don't like him, I'm just attracted to him somehow"

"Aw, you poor Kitty. Where have you been living all this time, under some cave?" Tala said faking a sad face and patting my head. I glared at him. "Easy tiger," he laughed withdrawing his hands, "But you have to be sure Kitty, or someone's gonna get hurt" Huh? Then the front door gently swung open revealing a tired Russian and at the same time, Bryan emerged out of the kitchen.

"Guess that means time to go home" Tala smiled and kissed my cheek before carrying his laptop towards Bryan and kissing him on the lips. He said something to the lilac-haired boy before turning to me and winking. He waved a goodbye at Kai as he passed by the door. The blissful grin never leaving his beautiful face.

When the two were finally gone only Kai and I were left. He was just standing there with Bug on his arms meeting my gaze. Uh, maybe I should greet him? Wait why does he look annoyed? Oh right, that's just his normal facial expression. Sheesh!

"Uh, welcome back" I smiled

"Did Tala tell you something?"

Oh, he's really annoyed. "Uh, no, nothing in particular" I blinked. He then narrowed his eyes furrowing his eyebrows closer than usual. He rubbed the middle of his nose then left for his room. What's up with him tonight? Did I do something wrong? Gah! Forget it, there's no point thinking over it. I'll never figure him out.

-x-

_You have to be sure Kitty, or someone will get hurt_

Tala's words echo in every corner of my mind. Why'd he say something like that? Who did he mean? Urgh, I'm starting to think Russians are all weird and incomprehensible people. Yet despite that, they're also a bunch of good-looking people. Mhm. What, it's the truth.

I'm in the bath tub right now, soaking my overly stressed out body in the deep hot waters. Oh, I just love Japanese bath, sooo relaxing. The moon's really bright tonight and there are a bunch of stars in the sky.

_Do you like Kai?_

And I'm drawn back away from my thoughts yet again by Tala's words. I don't know why he suddenly brought that up but it sure startled me. I didn't know the right words to answer. I didn't like Kai but why did it seem like my mouth refused to say it? I even blushed red as a tomato. I'm pathetic. Seriously. Kai's an egoistic, big-headed, self-centered, snobbish, selfish, heartless bastard and the list goes on. I can't think of any reason on why I would like him, I mean he's on the top of my hate list! He's irritating, always gets on my nerves, a moving mocking machine, gorgeous, well-built, has pretty eyes, a lovely smirk, and oh my god what the hell am I talking about? The steam must be getting in my head. I'm babbling non-sense.

"Ya think?" a voice suddenly almost made me jump out of the water in surprise. And what the hell? Kai's leaning by the doorframe of my bathroom smirking like hell with his arms crossed over his chest. I felt my blood run up my body and to my whole face. Embarrassed, I quickly sank my body deeper on the water making sure Mr. Sourpuss won't see anything. Please, don't let him see anything!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I fumed

"Did you count the doors before going in your room?" Kai smirked

"W-What?"

"Sorry, but you're in _my_ room, in _my_ bath tub and using _my_ shampoo"

Oh so that's why it smelled different.

"What in the world are you talking about? You went to your room, I saw you!"

"This is why i keep telling you to count the doors before going in. First door is the study room, second one's mine and third one's yours" Kai muttered, "Hurry up and finish what you're doing and check for yourself, smartass"

"I will so would you just leave?" I blushed and he mocking saluted before closing the door behind him.

I quickly rinsed myself in the shower and wore the white robe hanging by the door. I wrapped another towel on my hair and went out. Kai was sitting on the bed still smirking. What an ass. I hissed before leaving the room. I looked around then saw that Kai was indeed right. Oh my god I entered his room by mistake!

"See?"

"But you came up before me and I saw you enter a room"

"Study room" he rolled his eyes pointing a finger on the door before his

"God, I'm sorry" I apologized shyly and bowed

"If you wanted to be with me so much you should've just asked" he grinned holding my chin up to face him. Wow, I never got a close look at his eyes. They're brilliant. Wait, I shouldn't be fantasizing about his goddamn eyes! I slapped his hand away.

"Jerk!" I screeched before storming back to my room and slamming the door behind me. When I got inside, I slid on my back flushing furiously. What an embarrassing thing to happen! Wait, did I say those things loudly? How long was he standing there? Oh my god, did he hear?

"By the way, thanks for thinking I have pretty eyes"

And that answers it. Oh yeah, he fucking did hear them. Gaaaaaaah!

"Go to hell!" I screamed then dived to my bed. I wish I can just crawl in a hole and die.

Urgh, I hate him!

Wait, did I just hear him laugh?

* * *

><p><em>Yep, for the first time in his stay in the Hiwatari mansion, Rei heard Kai laughed. And he wasn't the only one surprised, both the servants and Keisha were shocked.<em>

_Sorry if it's crappy. Been a little occupied cos of the Holy week. Tell me what you think. ^^_

_Next chapter: time for the play ^^_

_Thanks for reading._

_Reviews please, thank you very much ^^_


	8. Sleeping Beauty Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade and its characters._**

**_Storyline's mine though and some of the characters. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Sleeping Beauty (Part 1)<strong>

The sky's clear and the wind feel nice to the skin. Days passed just like that, and today is the opening ceremony of the Convivial Festival. A lot of students run around the corridors doing some last minute check-ups on their own festival activities. There's a class doing a cosplay café, a horror house, some challenge booth and other fun stuff. There are also a lot of food booths in the front yard. Since the festival is open to all individuals, we expect having a lot of visitors from other schools as well as parents. Which means more audience for our play later.

Right now I'm inside the music practice room backstage of the stadium/hall where the opening ceremony's going to be held. The whole place resembles that of where operas are held and kind of like one of those stages where I perform concertos. It's oval in shape and rows of maroon chairs align the wide space in front of the main stage. I'm wearing my black tux and velvety slacks. My hair's neatly tied to a braid and I'm currently practicing a piece inside the room. Wondering why? Well it's because I'm the opening act of the festival. Not just me but also Brooklyn. We're going to perform a sort-of concerto. It's not much of a bother to me but having a play to act with a major role a few hours afterwards is kind of putting me in a bit of a tense. I'm hella worried about my lines. I hope I don't forget them during the actual performance. God this is frustrating!

"Knock, knock" Ah, Brooklyn, just in time, please comfort me. Wow, he looks really nice in white. His hair is all so neatly brushed backwards and his brilliant green eyes are as lovely as ever. The white skinny jeans paired with his white suit really bring out his handsomeness. "Nervous?" he asked taking a seat by the piano.

"Totally" I replied

"I guess even prodigies like you do still have these kinds of moments before a performance, eh?"

"Brook, I'm not a prodigy. I just practice a lot and of course, I always feel nervous before playing"

"You never show it though"

"That's because I don't want to worry my Uncle. But anyway, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be practicing in the other room?"

"Done. I just wanted to check on you, I know how worried you are because of our play. Can I watch?"

"You're part of the play of course you'll have to watch"

"Indeed" he beamed. Aw, it's that lovely smile of his again.

"Guys we start in five minutes" a teacher then reminded us tapping on her wrist watch. We nod at her then followed after her towards the stairs on the side of the stage. I took a peek behind the curtains and saw the chairs get filled up by the entering visitors, students and parents.

-x-

"Good morning everyone. Parents, teachers, fellow students and guests, I welcome you all to the 85th Annual Convivial Festival of Gainsford University" the commentator began. Then blah, blah, blah, the principal enters and makes her speech, blah, blah, "Thank you all" and then it's our turn.

"Performing Pachelbel's Canon in D, from class 2-A, Rei Kon also famously known as the Gentle Tiger of the Violin and from class 3-A, our very own Violin Wonder Brooklyn Kingston" the commentator announced.

A loud applause from the audience came as both Brooklyn and I walked our way towards the center of the stage. All the spotlights were suddenly directed to us and as we placed our violins on our shoulder and positioned our hands to play, the stadium fell silent. Okay, here we go. One deep breath and the melody from both our violins started to echo all through-out the hall.

-x-

"That was an amazing performance, as expected from you two" Max beamed. After the opening ceremony, Brooklyn and I went straight back to our designated classroom to prepare for the play. As expected everyone's busy finishing the props, fixing the sounds, the costumes and other paraphernalia needed.

"Awesome, you look like a prince Rei" Tyson giggled poking me on the side. I slap his hand (gently) and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Nuh-uh, I should be the only prince around here right now" Tala then said entering the room with Bryan behind him. Huh? Kai's not with them?

"Kai's already out backstage helping the others set up the background and props" Tala nudged at me. Guess he noticed my search-full look. "Anyway, why are you still in those clothes Kitty? Go put on your gown" he ordered. Great, thanks for ruining my happy moment Tal. Stupid play, stupid gown, stupid make-up! I glare at him but he just pushed me towards the students assigned of the costumes.

By the way, Tala looks absolutely stunning in his prince costume. The white soft silk long-sleeved polo shirt decorated with short ruffles in the middle is really beautiful. The blue jacket covering his top was embedded with small gold and red sequins, also decorated with various French curves, golden lines on the side and two gold small rope-like laces placed on his right shoulder connecting to the other shoulder all the way over his chest. A long yellow cape attached on both the golden plates over his shoulder that goes all the way down to the floor. He's wearing an exquisite white tight pants and a pair of another sequin embedded knee-high black boots. Wow, if you add one more shiny thing on him he'll be a perfect replacement for Prince William.

Okay now back to me. Here I am in a curtain-blocked space in the classroom changing from my manly black tuxedo to this, ugh, of all colors, pink, gown. It's the same design as the one you see in those picture books or from the movie itself. Simple long gown…off-shoulder. Gah! I asked them to revise it a little! This is all too much. I wanna back out.

"You're not possibly thinking of turning back now, aren't you Kitty?"

"Wah!" Tala! He scared the hell outta me!

"Oh, you're slimmer than I thought Kitty" he grinned eyeing me from head to toe. I'm not naked. I'm wearing a sleeveless shirt and my boxers.

"Pervert" I rolled my eyes then turned my attention to the monstrous gown again. "But I am not wearing that. No way in hell! Nothing you do or say will ever get me into wearing that thing! Never!"

Two minutes later…

"I hate you Tala" I frown crossing my arms over my chest and pouting as hard as I could. I'm in a chair having my hair fixed by a third year girl. She's been giggling all the time saying I look really pretty in the gown. That it's shameful to be a girl beside me. Oh, I'll show you shameful missy.

"WHOA!" And another annoying thing comes in. Tyson had his jaw wide open and Max is just beside him looking at the other boy disgustingly and shutting his mouth for him.

"Thanks Maxie" I smiled at the blonde

"No problem Rei, it wasn't a view I loved seeing either" Max chuckled, "Well anyway, you look really great Rei. You're so pretty! No wonder they chose you as the princess"

"Thanks Max, but don't forget I'm not the only one cross-dressing for this damn play" I teasingly grin at him

"Meh, Maxie's used to wearing girly outfits" Tyson waved

"It's because of my mom" Max quickly said when he saw my surprised expression.

"Wipe that pout off your face Kitty, although it's really cute" Tala snickered, "Now be a good boy and let Yvette do your make-up. And Maxie, go put on your costume and ask someone do you. Tyson go…sit in a corner and wait till someone asks you to carry something. Got it?"

"Roger that captain!" the two replied in chorus and mock-saluted Tala then fled the changing space. I can't call it a room 'coz it's not. It's just some space in the corner of the room surrounded by a curtain of cloths.

Yvette has finished putting my wig on: golden hair with curls at the bottom. She's also done with my make-up and gratefully, it's just a light one. A light shade of pink on everything. God, I'm getting sick of pink. It's reminding me of someone. Brrrh. I don't even want to remember. The last thing left is the pink glittery slippers. I had to beg them not to make me wear high-heels. Thankfully, Tala thought it'd be much better if I was inches shorter than him.

"Okay time to present you to the world, my Princess" Tala tittered offering his right arm for me to take

"Call me that again and I won't hesitate to use my claws on you" I glared

"Oh hush" he laughed then grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I stumbled a little and when I felt forty pairs of eyes on me (the other ten is with Mr. Sourpuss in the back stage) I quickly straightened up but tried as hard as I could to hide my face with the wig's bangs. I could hear them all whispering and giggling saying I look so adorable, or cute, or beautiful and other girly descriptions. I wanna cry. My manhood has completely deteriorated. Someone, kill me now. Seriously.

-x-

As we made our way to the gymnasium where the play will be held, people were all looking at us. Well mainly at me and Tala. He's forced me to chain my arm around his and we're walking like a married couple. And I think I feel my back burning from Bryan's glare. Don't blame this on me mister, your lover's the one forcing me to do this. Sigh.

And after a few minutes of parading through the front yard we finally reached our destination. People were already starting to fill the gym. Hilary, our class president instructed us to stay in the backstage and wait for a while till the program starts. Tyson and Max stayed with me in a corner while Tala and Bryan decided to help a little with the props. I watch the others run around in front of me yelling and shouting at each other saying things like 'go prepare that' or 'get the flowers already'. Then my eye caught sight of that one particular person. He was leaning on one of the backstage walls holding what seems to be the script also keeping an eye on the things happening. He would constantly correct some of the students who make mistakes then return his to usual leaning position.

_If you wanted to be with me that badly you should've just asked_

What the hell was that? Again, that simple sentence made its way to my mind. You know, that time when I used his bathroom by mistake. I was so embarrassed couldn't face him both in the mansion and in school. I tried my hardest avoiding him. And luckily for me, I didn't have to ask him things about the play mainly because I've got Brooklyn to help me. But there were times when I couldn't help myself look at him and the oddest thing was I would catch him also looking back at me. When our gazes would meet he'd sigh then look away. Honestly, what is up with that? And by the way, I still am pissed about that incident. I know it was mainly my fault but still, he could've told me in a much nicer way. Oh wait, that's asking a lot from him. Tsk, what a stubborn person.

"Okay guys, we start in five got it?" Hilary motioned at us. The whole class nodded and replied an 'okay' at her.

I return my attention back at Mr. Sourpuss and there he is again, looking at me! Oh, his bloody red eyes look like they're glowing. Then after what felt like 2 seconds of staring, he sighed, as usual, looked away and left his position. He approached Hilary and began discussing something with her. Probably about the play.

-x-

"Welcome dear students, parents and guests, to the collaborated festival activity of classes 2-A and 3-A. We proudly present to you, the play of the magical and romantic story of Sleeping Beauty" Hilary playing the role of the narrator said. The maroon curtains were then opened and the melody started playing.

_"In a faraway land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day."_ Hilary narrated. The spotlight was turned on and focused on the two characters sitting on two (modified) golden thrones, the king, Eddy and the queen, Emily. There were other extra characters dressed in gowns and suits and coats.

"_The king Stefan and his Queen received their friends, King Hubert and Prince Phillip. They wanted to unite their kingdoms by the marriage of their children, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. The king and the queen also received three good fairies as guests: Mistress Flora, mistress Fauna, and mistress Merryweather. They were supposed to give one gift each one to the newborn princess" _

And the three fairies entered the stage. Mathilda wore a bright emerald green bubble gown. It shimmered as she danced her way to the front of the royal couple. She pulled a 'magic wand' from her pocket and waved it several times all the while sending out golden glitters for effect.

"_Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty"_ Mathilda chimed looking over the cradle with a fake baby on it. Then entered the charming Mystel in his brilliant sapphire blue gown. The girls behind me giggled and screamed as he danced his way over standing next to Mathilda. He also pulled out his magic wand and waved it.

"_Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song" _he sang. Who knew the blonde guy could be so good with his voice? And finally came the last fairy, Max in his glossy ruby red gown. He jumped and swayed and twirled around the stage as he made his way to stand between the first two fairies. Now the whole gym was screaming and giggling. Max took out his wand and twirled it around sending a lot of golden glitters around him. But before he could speak a loud thunder sound erupted in the stage.

"_Before Merryweather could give her wish, the evil witch Maleficent appeared shocking everyone in the palace. She was furious for she wasn't invited to the princess's christening"_

Ming-Ming then dressed in the darkest shade of black and purple appeared after a cloud of smoke. Wow, the dry ice effect is really cool. The singing diva (that's what everyone calls her) had her lips painted in maroon lipstick and her eyes were outlined by shiny black eyeliner. She really looks like a complete villain. The students assigned with the make-up really did a very good job.

_"How dare you not invite me to this extravagant gathering? For that, I shall put a curse on your beloved daughter. The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" _Ming-Ming roared accompanied by a constant rumbling of thunder noises. At the end of her line she laughed evilly which kind of sent shivers down our spines. Boy, is she good.

"_Don't despair, your majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give"_ Mathilda said

"_Then she can undo this fearful curse?"_ King Eddy asked. Oh his acting is really good as well. Knowing that he's the captain of the basketball team, I wasn't really expecting him to be good at this. Look can be deceiving indeed.

"_Oh no, sire"_ Max said

"_Maleficent's powers are far too great"_ Mathilda added

"_But she can help!"_ Mystel sang

"_Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break"_ Max said waving his wand again.

"_Nevertheless the three good fairies thought that it would not stop Maleficent to accomplish her revenge, and so they planned to raise Aurora in the deep forest until the age of sixteen, when the curse finished, and then to take the princess to the castle again, with her parents. The king and the queen accepted this plan, but they were heart-broken"_

Okay, it's almost time for me to make my appearance. God I wish no one would recognize me. Although they will also find out when the play's over and Hilary introduces the characters. Sigh. I have no way out. Well, no point in worrying about it now Kon. Lift your head high and go in that stage and do your thing!

"_Meanwhile, in the forest, although Aurora grew up without knowing that she was the daughter of a king and a queen, she was very happy with the three peasants -the fairies- that had raised her…"_

And let the show begin!

TBC...

* * *

><p>Sorry this chappie's really long because I really want to narrate the story of sleeping beauty. Tee-hee. ^^<p>

I love the next part of this chapter. Some unexpected twist to the story and characters!

See'ya next time and I hope you liked it.

Reviews please thanks very much!


	9. Sleeping Beauty Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters.**_

_**Storyline's mine and some characters.**_

_**Here's the second part of chapter 7. Please do Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Sleeping Beauty (Part 2)<strong>

I thought my ears fell off with the audience's scream and loud twittering as I came up the stage. Yep, they know it's me. Oh joy. Carefully I danced and twirled and lip sang around the stage all the while throwing flower petals from the basket I carried in my arm. I could hear Tyson and the other guys whistling and cheering something like 'he's gorgeous'. Just wait till my act is over you pricks and I'll show you gorgeous. Ugh.

"_And as Aurora, now more known as Briar-Rose made her way to the forest to pick some berries, a handsome prince arrives on his white horse. It was Prince Philip"_

And Tala comes in with his fake horse. God when will all these girls stop screaming?

"_Oh my!"_

"_My fair lady, forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you. I was mesmerized by your voice"_ Tala smiled charmingly and bowed. A few more exchanges of lines and the crowd grew louder as Tala pulled me to his arms and we danced. After a few waltz and swinging, Tala held my chin up as if he was about to kiss me. Oh wow, his eyes are really stunning. Icy-blue. Then as written on the script, I pulled away from him.

"_Sorry my dream prince but I must go now. Goodbye!"_ I dramatically then made my exit.

"_When she arrived to the cottage, she told the good fairies about the young man she had just met, and they told her the story of her birth and the curse, as well as her future marriage with Prince Phillip, what made her cry because she had to get married to someone she did not love. That afternoon, Prince Phillip announced to his father that he had decided to get married to a peasant girl instead of Princess Aurora, -he did not know that they were the same person"_

And the story went on and on. I pricked my finger with a spinning wheel in the tower and I fell asleep for a hundred years. Wow, that's long. Ok here comes the moment everyone's waiting for. The prince, Tala battles Ming-Ming in order to save me. Ming-Ming summoned her pet dragon which was –by force–played by Tyson and Bryan. There were some technical deficiencies and the head of the dragon fell off when Tala hasn't even sliced it yet with his sword. It sent the audience laughing, even more when Ming-Ming accidentally stepped on the dragon's tail and Tyson and Bryan fell over each other just before Tala's feet.

"_Uh, I slayed the dragon?"_ Tala chuckled and the crowd laughed again.

"At least the audience liked it" Tala laughed as he went backstage. The other students were also laughing aloud as the 'dragon duo' followed suit after Tala. They all said it was a good act; made the story a lot more lively.

"Rei, you're next get in there now!" Hilary ordered and I quickly get on the small bed at the center of the stage.

_"Phillip and the fairies get inside the castle and up to the tower, where Aurora lies on her bed. Phillip slowly walks towards her and gives her a faint kiss on her lips."_ Hilary narrated and the spotlight was turned on again pointing towards me. Okay, don't be nervous Kon. Tala won't really kiss you, just a peck on the cheek and that's all. We agreed on that and besides, we both knew Bryan will _never_ allow it. He'd kill me first.

…

…

Hmm? What's going on? What's taking the darn prince so long? People are beginning to whisper to each other. And then from whispering, the crowd grew wild and loud again. Jesus, my poor ears. But hey, this screaming is a little different from before. They're really going all wild. And am I hearing them right? They're calling a name. Oh my god…

"KAI!" they screamed.

I opened my left eye enough to see the 'new' character approaching my place. What the hell's going on? Kai's wearing Tala's costume! And he looks awesomely prince-y at that. He's godly enough in his casual attire, what more now that he's in a prince costume? I think I'm really going to faint. He's too bright! But enough of that, I'm still confused. Why's he here? Where's Tala? And oh my god he's leaning now! I quickly shut my eyes. I could feel him towering over me, his hands cupping the side of my cheek.

"Tala tripped and injured his ankle; he can't walk so Hilary forced me to take over" he whispered

"I-Is he alright?"

"I know he is and I'm pretty sure his ankle is fine"

"T-Then why the hell are you here?"

"He's a crazy redhead, what did you expect?" he sighed, "Now shut up so I can kiss you"

"W-WHAT!" I exclaimed and tried to push him away but he was oddly really strong and pinned me down the bed.

"Stop being difficult, you don't want to ruin the play our classmates and Tala's class tried hard to finish"

"B-But you can't actually…Besides, I'm a freaking guy. This is just a play, you don't have to really…do it, you idiot" Oh I feel my cheeks get hot. I'm blushing aren't I? Yep, I am. His face is just inches away from mine and I can feel his breath against my skin.

"And who told you that?" he smirked then leaned in closer. Gah, his lips! His lips are just breathes away from mine! What the hell? I am not having another unexpected and 'indecent' kiss on my lips! And certainly not in front of an audience! I keep pushing him away but he's just too damn strong. What's up with these Russian people being so strong?

"Don't kiss me or I swear I'll make you incapable of having babies!" I hissed. He just chuckled and pressed his lips against my…cheeks?

"..."

"Yeah right" he whispered and finally pulled away from me.

I get up looking utterly bewildered both with his action and words. And what's up with that stupid smirk? God this guy just keep getting on my nerves! Patience Kon, patience. For the sake of the play, I'll let it pass.

_"And so, with true love's kiss, the curse was broken. The whole kingdom then rejoiced and Princess Aurora and Prince Philip lived happily ever after"_

Then with that the curtains closed. The audience applauded and all the characters aligned the stage and took a bow.

-x-

Ah, finally some silence. I'm sitting under some tree enjoying its shade. After the play, all I really want right now is some peace of mind—away from Tala, away from Mr. Sourpuss and basically just away from anybody. As soon as we bowed for the end of the play I immediately fled from the gymnasium and to this relaxing hidden spot I've just recently discovered. It's actually just behind the middle school building.

"Oh look, the princess's here"

Agh! Who dares disturb my peace and tranquility huh? I forcefully open my resting eyes to see five smug-looking high school students smirking conceitedly a few steps away from me. And what the fuck, did he just call me princess? Gah! Get your freakin' hands off me if you want to keep them! He's holding my chin up to force me look at his beautiful face—a completely small fry compared to mine's—ahem—and Kai's. I just glare at him completely uninterested. I am not stooping down to your level mister.

"I don't care if you're some celebrity or something" he gritted his teeth. Eew, you've got some seaweed stuck in your teeth dude! Get the hell away from me! "But I will never forgive you to keep stealing my girls from me!"

Huh? Who stole whose girls? Now he's gripping the collar of my shirt.

"I dunno what the hell those girls see in you I mean you look girlier than them!" he mocked and the four other guys behind him laughed aloud with him.

"Look at his hair, well suited for some kinky princess ain't it?" another one said.

Again with the princess? That's twice in a row. Boy, am I nearing my patience limit. And then the last two persons who I wanted to see me in this kind of situation happened to pass by.

"Hey what're you doing there?" Tala yelled.

"Oh look, your boyfriend's come to rescue you princess" one of the other guys said.

SNAP! Yup, that's my patience. I've had enough of this princess thing for one day. First you disturb my peace and quiet time, then you accuse me of something I don't even know about and now you just won't stop calling me princess! That's it! I'm a certified black belter and there's no way in hell I'm gonna let anybody stop me from using it on these damn bitches! The awesome patience and gentleness I've honed up for years have flown out of the window. It's payback time. I'm gonna vent out all my frustrations on these shenanigans.

I grab the blonde one's arm (the one grabbing my collar) and sent him my ultimate death glare.

"I AM NOT A GODDAMN PRINCESS YOU ASSHOLE" I scowled all the while squeezing his arm with my tightening grip. He looked bewildered and quickly pulled and jumped away from me.

"W-What the hell?"

"You've brought this on yourself. Making me angry was a big, big mistake Goldilocks" I glared crunching my fits. I think I feel an awesomely evil aura emitting from my body. Oh I feel my blood boiling. I haven't really fought anyone in a while. Actually I've never actually been on any bruise fights with anyone except for the trainers my uncle hired. Guess it's time to put the things I learned to test. Let's see how much of a fighter I've become.

"Why you–" the brunette one charged towards me. I grab his fist, twisted his arm to his back and easily flipped him over my shoulders and his back made a pretty hard contact with the ground. "Shit!" he jeered in pain. I'm still holding his arm when I swung my leg and my foot met another prick's stomach and sent him stumbling down. Aw, this is too easy. The brunette struggled out of my grip on his arm.

"Damn you! Let go of my arm!" he cursed. Oh, you still dare curse me and order me when you're in that position? Hmm, wonder if I should break his arm. It'll be like splitting a toothpick into two. Before I even managed to coil his arm, I was hit on the head by a wide plank of wood. The strong impact almost threw me off balanced. Luckily for my well-trained body I managed to stay in my place. I felt some liquid flow down my face. Shit! Am I bleeding?

"Rei!" I heard Tala shout and he's running towards us. No, I won't let him get involved with this. I'll handle this on my own. I quickly spin on my heels then elbowed the culprit behind my bleeding head right on the face. Before he could fall down I grab his shirt and gave him a head butt. When I felt he was already unconscious I threw him to my side. I'm brutal aren't I? My head's already bleeding like hell but I still managed to give a person a freaking hard head butt. Well, that's what you get for getting me mad. I may be a musician but I've been trained for fighting like these. You know, being a world famous person invites a lot of life-threatening stuff. My Uncle said I should always be prepared I should know how to defend myself if things like that happened. Although none of it actually happened yet because of his amazingly tight security on me.

Okay back to the situation at hand. My head's bleeding, I got one student unconscious, another one curling to a ball whimpering about his broken arm—hey! I didn't even break it yet—and one more down on the ground gripping his stomach. Did I kick that hard? What a sissy. On the corner of my eye I saw the Blondie's fist swinging towards me. I wasn't able to avoid it due to my slight dizziness and my face met his fist hard enough for me to finally be thrown out of balance and to my knees.

"Don't be so cocky you damn princess!" He raised his fist.

"You freakin' dumbass, don't—"

"Don't call him that" Kai's cold voice suddenly entered my sense of hearing and he's holding Blondie's arm. The last thing I saw before everything turned black was Kai's flaming crimson eyes and Tala's worried look. Oh looks like I'll be sleeping again*.

My head's killing me.

-x-

When I opened my eyes I found myself lying on a white bed in a white room. I think there's some needle stuck on the back of my hand. I follow where the end of the long tube was and saw dextrose. My head's bandaged up and the other parts of my body where I got bruised or wounded. It actually took two full seconds for my brain to finally register that I'm in a hospital room.

Oh right, I had a fight with those dumbos back at the school. My head's still aching and the corner of my mouth feels hot. I think I have a cut on my lower lip. Ow, even a light touch hurts. I winced in pain as I tried to get up.

"Fuck!" I cursed

"Don't move yet you idiot" a familiar voice said sternly offering me hand in sitting upright. I blinked several times till Tala's image was clear to my sight. "You better take some more rest Kitty, you're badly hurt" he said pulling up the sheet covers on me. He looks really worried.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well after taking a hard blow from Kagami you fainted due to some blood loss"

"Kagami?"

"He's that blonde guy you beat up" Bryan replied entering the room with a basket of fruits, "He's a third year from our class and the vice president of the student council. Catch" He threw an apple to Tala and the redhead caught it easily in his hands. He grabbed a knife from the bedside table and started peeling.

"You see, apart from the three of us, Kagami's also one of the school's resident heartthrob and playboy. When you transferred to our school his popularity rate rapidly decreased and 'his' girls left him for you. We guessed it pissed him so much but we didn't think he would do such a brutal thing" He then cut the apple into pieces and handed one to me. "Although he was the one brutally beaten up" he chuckled while taking a bite himself.

"If I remember correctly there were five of them in the beginning. I only fought four of them, where was the other one?"

"Here" Brooklyn then entered the room with a brown haired guy following tamely behind him. He had his head down until the two of them were at the foot of the bed. "Rei, Wyatt has something to tell you"

I focused my gaze to this Wyatt guy and listened to whatever he had to say,

"I'm terribly sorry for what Kagami and the others did to you Mr. Kon. I honestly didn't know they were going to beat you up. I heard them asking some guys about your whereabouts and it just so happened I saw you going behind the middle school building. When I thought they just had something to tell you I gladly led them to where you were. If I had known what they were planning I shouldn't have told them. I'm really absolutely very sorry Mr. Kon. Please forgive me!" he bowed over and over.

"I-It's okay, you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault" I quickly said. "C'mon raise your head Wyatt" I told him and as soon as he did I flashed him a reassuring smile. It brought light back to his face and he seemed really happy. He jumped with joy and quickly went over my bed and hugged me.

"O-Ow!" I hissed, "Easy with the hugging Wyatt" I chuckled

"Oh sorry again" he apologized and released me. And oh before I forget, he's a junior like me but from class B.

"By the way, Tal, what happened to that Kagami guy and his friends?"

"Naoto and Ken didn't have that many injuries and were sent home as soon as their wounds were bandaged up. Kagami on the other hand," He signaled to Bryan and he threw another apple to his lover, "Kai got really pissed when he saw you badly hurt and beat the hell out of him" Tala then continued

"Judging by the cuts and broken bones he got, I bet he won't be leaving the hospital in three weeks" Bryan tittered. I stare at him with mouth open. Cuts? Broken bones? Hospitalized for three weeks? Just what in the world did Kai do to Kagami?

"Never make Kai angry" Tala chuckled and gently shoved another piece of apple to my mouth.

And let me get this straight, he got mad because I was hurt?

TBC...

* * *

><p><em>That's it! Hope you liked it. Whew, I hope that was a good fight. Sorry I had to make it bloody for Rei, I just thought it'll give a more dramatic effect. He he. And wohoo! Kai to the rescue. Well not really but still, he stopped Blondie from further bruising Rei's perfectly gorgeous face. ^^<em>

_*Rei's referring to the play where he pricked his finger as Princess Aurora and fell asleep._

_Tell me what you think! Reviews please! Thanks so much!_

_See'ya next time! ^^_


	10. His Other Side

_**Finally an update! Sorry for the long wait, I got my laptop broken so I couldn't write anything but thankfully, I got it fixed now. Yippee.**_

_**So here's chapter eight, I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. But this fanfic is mine.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: His other side<p>

It's been two days and I'm still spending my time lying here in the soft bed of the hospital. The doctor said I'd be able to go home after a few final check-ups when they're sure that my head's wound has closed up. Seems like Mr. Sourpuss instructed them to make sure I was all right (all healed) before sending me home. Thankfully to Tyson and Max and my other friends visiting me, things didn't become boring. Sometimes they'd bring some board games and play around. Hilary even brought me flowers and happily told me that our play won 1st prize in the festival.

"The prize is a coupon for 3 days vacation in the hot springs!" she cheered

"And a one-year supply of tissue rolls" Max added. Tissue rolls? I crooked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't ask" Hilary chuckled and carefully arranged the flowers in the vase by on bedside table. "So how's your head?"

"A little aching but much better than yesterday" I smiled carefully smearing my bandaged head.

"I hope you'll be okay for the hot spring trip. Our classmates are really worried and they really want you to come" she worried. I haven't really noticed it but Hilary's pretty cute especially when she gives those big, beautiful brown eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine till then" And that brought light to the brunette's face.

But as expected, I was given a three-day suspension from school for having fights at school. The same went with Kagami and his minions. Not that it really mattered to Kagami since he'd be spending two weeks at the hospital. Kai also got suspended from beating the living daylights out of poor Blondie. Of course I felt bad about it. He was only trying to help me after all.

"Knock knock" Tala tapped on the open door. He had a basket full of letters and gifts on his arm. Bryan was just behind him. "These are 'get-well' gifts from my classmates" he said before putting the basket on my bed.

"Thanks"

Oh, if you're wondering why Mr. Sourpuss hasn't really come to visit me, it's all because of his hospital-phobia thing. Tala's told me he really hates going to hospitals especially seeing those big men in lab coats with pointy needles. I presume he's talking about the doctors holding the injections. It kinda made me laugh thinking the mighty Lord of Excellence is afraid of lil shots. The image of him shivering in one corner hiding from the doctors has been stuck on my mind and I'd constantly giggle aloud. And I think I heard him shout at Tala over the phone clearing that he wasn't 'scared' of them, he just 'hates' seeing them.

"So when are you going out?" Bryan asked

"In one or two days" I replied opening one of the gifts. Oh, a Cadbury chocolate with almonds, my favorite!

The day continued with Tala playing cards with Tyson, Max and Hilary. Bryan surprisingly helped me open the gift and letters and sometimes ate the chocolates and snacks with me. He sat on the not-so-far end of the bed watching the three guys lose to one brunette girl. It's rather entertaining seeing Tala's shocked face like that. They played over and over but Hilary always ends up being the winner.

"Full house. Ha! Read it and weep"

"Mhm" Hilary snickered and revealed her set of cards, "Royal Flash". The other three and including Bryan and I had our jaws open. That's a four-in-a-row win for her. Four times beating the Lord of Splendor straight!

"Damn you're good Hil" Tyson muttered

"Yeah, I never knew you were so good with cards, pres!" Max cheered

"Guess you've found your match Tal" Bryan chuckled

"Humph" Tala scoffed, "That's was just a fluke"

"A lucky fluke in four times straight?"

Tala stuck out his tongue at me and his stubbornness only made us laugh aloud. I feel really happy having them around. Yeah it's a bit noisy but it doesn't matter, they keep me company and make me forget I have an injured head.

-x-

"Well then, make sure you don't stress yourself Mr. Kon" Dr. Sagawa reminded. It was time for me to go home. I bowed at him and thanked him for all his work.

"Oh wait, about the payment just—"

"There's no need for that" Tala cut off as he carefully shoved me into the car waiting for us. "Kai owns this hospital so there's really no need for you to pay any penny"

Damn rich bastard.

"Oh Kitty, about that hot spring trip, we decided to do it during your school suspension"

"What? Am I allowed to go?"

"Yup. We insisted and the principal didn't really refuse it. He said since you were badly injured as well, a vacation to the hot springs will be enough punishment for you"

"How could that be called a punishment?" I chuckled

"Well you are a VIP at our school after all. Your safety still comes first. Mrs. Kaede* also added that this special treatment will only be until you fully recover"

"I'm cool with that"

-x-

I was born in a small village back in the northern part of China. It's a small yet prosperous village. I never really got to know my mother since she died immediately after my birth. And thus, my father became a single parent to me. We were happy together even if it was just the two of us. Every year we'd come and visit mother's grave and then celebrate my birthday. I never dwelt with the matter as much as others would have. Having your birthday on the same day as your mother's death anniversary doesn't really give a pleasant feeling. Others would say that it's really tragic but for me it's not that much. Yeah it can be pretty lonely at times but when those times come, my father would embrace me real tight and whisper to my ear, "Mommy's always with us Rei-chan. Always right there" and he'd poke me at my chest, on the side where my heart is. Whenever he tells me those words, I feel relieved and happy. My mother may not be around anymore physically but, though I don't see her, I'm sure she's beside me, smiling while saying "Happy birthday, Rei-chan" and I'll blow my candles. My father also assured me that he'll never marry another woman because no one can ever replace my mom. So for six and a half years we spent every second together.

Now I remember my main reason for hating stormy nights. It was just the same as that time. Dark clouds, streets glistening wet, everything's black and white. Who knew the first and one time I forgot to tell my father 'take care' would make me lose him…forever? I was too tired and sleepy that day. It was cold and it was nice to just snuggle up on your bed and cuddle the big teddy bear my father got me on my sixth birthday. I could hear all the ruckus as he prepared for his work and then the door creaked open.

"I'm going now Rei-chan" he chimed. Even behind the sheet covers I could see his bright cheerful smile as he bid me goodbye. Later that day, at exact noon time, I received a very unexpected phone call.

"Kon residence" I answered

"_Is this Rei, Kyou's son?"_ a deep voice replied from the other line

"Yeaaaah" I replied cheerfully. I was preparing lunch for father and me. He always eats lunch at home with me. I cooked his favorite shrimp tempura, some wasabi, and steak. I could just imagine the look on his face when he sees his favorite dish. And then he'd come running from the door and greet me with a big Cheshire smile on his face.

"_Kyou's car crashed thirty minutes ago…"_ My eyes grew wide and I dropped the spatula. My mouth hung open and I felt blood drain from my face

"_Rei-kun..."_ I could sense the hesitation from his voice, _"Kyou's gone…"_

And my tears flowed down my little face like a gush of river. I fell on my knees and I cried and cried and cried, my voice joining with the loud rumbling of thunder and drops of heavy rain. Some say, the rain helps wash all their worries away but to me, whenever it rains/storms, I feel like something or someone really important to me is gonna be washed away from my life forever.

And then I was swooshed away from my dream when I felt someone jumping up and down on my bed. I forcefully open my eyelids only to be met not by sunshine but with a blinding streak of red. It's all red. Bright bush of red. I blink twice and I see too icy blue orbs towering over me.

"Wakey wakey lil' Kitty" Tala chirped leaning in all fours on top of me

"Oh my god Tala!" I gasped and shot up sending Tala a really hard head butt. We both hissed in pain.

"Dammit Kitty, what'd you do that for?" he whined smearing a lil' bump forming on his forehead

"S-Sorry Tal" I apologized, "But it was your fault. What were you doing on top of me like that?"

"I was trying to wake you up but you seemed so sound asleep. You didn't even flinched when I kissed you"

"You did what?" I exclaimed and quickly covered my lips with my hands

"He's lying" another voice spoke, this time it was deep and low, "Although I think he really would have had you not waken up" he added. It was Bryan and he was standing by the end of the bed looking so clam. How can he say that so calmly? Isn't he a bit bothered that _his_ boyfriend is flirting with _me_ right in front of him?

"Don't get me wrong, if it wasn't you I would've kill you by now" Bryan snickered noticing my worried and surprised look, "But since you're his favorite Kitty, there's really nothing I can do" he chuckled.

"See Kitty, Bryan's really not bothered about us" Tala grinned and crawled back to the bed and wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"Oh joy" I sighed leaning to his hold. I haven't really that energy to argue with him this early in the morning.

"Hey Kitty are you okay?" Tala asked. I could feel his breath on my hair

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cause you had tears on your eyes when you woke up"

"I did?" I touched my cheeks and I could feel wetness and cold on it. I really was crying. I guess remembering my past did it. The dream I had was too painful that it even brought me to tears.

"But anyways, what're you two doing here? Last time I checked you don't live here" I raise an eyebrow at the cheerful redhead

"Now that just hurts" Tala pouted, "Must we have reasons for visiting?"

"No" I sighed in defeat...again.

"Good, now get your butt up already and let's have breakfast. Mr. Sourpuss is already waiting downstairs and you know him, he doesn't tolerate late comers"

"Okay I will so will you get off of me so I can shower?"

"Aww, can't I come?" There goes the damn puppy dog eyes. If I wasn't used to it (thanks to Brooklyn) I don't think would have had enough guts to resist it.

"Out" I glared and pointed to the door

"Now that's just rude! Nobody resists my puppy dog eyes"

"Blame it on Brook. Now out"

"Nuh-uh" he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He sat firmly on the bed like a spoiled brat who won't leave unless you buy him his damned lollipop.

"Fine, you asked for it" I smirked and looked at the Russian behind him. Puppy dog eyes activate. "Pretty please?" For the first time ever, I saw a different tint on Bryan's face. It's a light shade of pink. He's blushing! Ha! No one resists _my_ puppy dog eyes; even the mighty bully is fazed!

"C'mon honey, time to go" Bryan coughed and grabbed his lover, threw him over his shoulder and left the room. I could hear Tala screaming and ordering Bryan to put him down but Bryan would just shush him.

"Thank you!" I yelled chuckling

"Yeah sure" he yelled back

"I wanna go to the bath tub with my kitty! Kiiiiiiiiiiitty!" Tala screamed

"Shut it!" That was Kai's irritated voice, "It's too damn early in the morning you stupid redhead"

Oh someone woke on the wrong side of the bed. It's really entertaining hearing Kai so pissed with the cheerful Russian. It's these times that I see his other side. The unquiet, strained and un-I-don't-give-a-damn-to-the-world side of him. You gotta admit, he's sexy when he's angry.

-x-

After a good one hour of preparing: thirty minutes of showering and picking some decent clothes to wear and another thirty minutes for my whole hair to dry and braid it. I never leave my room with a messy hair. Too girly? Deal with it. So after I'm all set for the day, I went downstairs to join the three Russian lords in the dining area.

The scene that met me was that of Tala grinning victoriously at a very furious and very red Kai. Bry's holding the latter back.

"Uh, did I miss something?" I coughed to informed them about my presence

"Oh just in time Kitty, I'm just informing lil' Mr. Sourpuss here about―"

"You stupid fucking redhead, don't you dare" said Kai glared

"Hmm? What was that?" Tala grinned even more

"God, I'm seriously tempted in skinning you alive, you nosy redhead"

"And that I won't allow so jut stop this now Tal" Bryan said still keeping a firm grip around Kai's shoulders

"Fine, fine. Come sit beside me Kitty. I'll make you my shield from Mr. Sourpuss" Tala smirked and called me over to his side. I obeyed. Well there's no real point in arguing with him. I'll just lose anyways.

"Brave man you are, hiding behind your Kitty like that" Kai narrowed his eyes

"Only 'cause I know Kitty's the only person in this world you'll never hurt"

What? I looked at Tala wide-eyed and he winked at me.

"Wanna bet?" Kai smirked

"Sure, put all the Hiwatari merchandise on the line and you're on" Tala talked back

"No, you are not involving the family business in this" Keisha interrupted as she entered the room in her usual business attire.

"Aw, party pooper" Tala pouted

"I know" Keisha smiled. "Now, I'm leaving the mansion on you four. Make sure you don't destroy it with your silly fights. If I learn about even one little thing broken…" she crunched her knuckles. "Someone's gonna get hurt pretty bad"

Did someone turn off the heater 'cause the room suddenly just got a whole lot colder. Suddenly I think her eyes are glowing and it's scary. And I thought Keisha was different from Kai. Seems like all the Hiwataris have eeriness in their blood what a freaky bloodline.

"O-Okay" Oh my god! Did I just hear those three Russian lords reply in what seemed to be a cracked and afraid voice? Wow, Keisha's that scary? All hail mighty Lady Keisha!

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's it for the chapter. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and leave a review. Comments, criticisms, suggestions or whatever you wanna tell me is welcome. Thanks a bunch and please keep reading ^.^<strong>_

_**Seeya next time.**_

_**Your reviews keep me going! ^.^**_


	11. The Hot Spring Trip

_**Update! Update! I've been really high this week and stuff has been popping in my head almost every minute! Here's the latest chapter of my story. Please do enjoy it! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Hot Spring Trip <strong>

The Hot Spring trip everybody's been waiting for and had blissfully prepared for finally arrived with a bang―literally. I've been sleeping soundly on my super soft and comfy bed when the door of my room was thrown to the floor, hitting it hard. A tall redhead apparently just kicked my door open followed by a loud 'Ivanov you are so paying for that!' which I believe was Kai's furious voice. I snapped open my eyes and the noise made me jump off the bed with my butt hitting the floor with a loud thud. I was sleeping at the edge of the bed.

"O-Ow" I cried

"Get your butt out of the bed Kitty!" Tala cheered loudly

"I think it's better to say get my butt off the floor" I rubbed my behind and used the bedpost to get up on my feet. In like two seconds Tala's already in front of me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me straight out of my room. Did I mention that I'm still on my pajamas?

"What the―" I tried protesting but Tala just kept a firm grip on my hand and dragged me behind him. I almost stumbled down the stairs with the pace he was going.

"What's the big idea? Where are we going?"

"Shush" Tala then pulled more until we were at the front yard of the mansion. Kai's white Prius was there waiting. Tala shoved me in the back seat and shut the door behind me as he took the passenger seat.

"Now do you mind telling me what's going on?" I pouted crossing my arms over my chest. "I demand an explanation"

"We're going to the hot springs!" was Tala's blissful reply throwing his hands up in the air

"And remind me again why I'm coming?" Kai grunted. He was next to me which kind of surprised and confused me. It was _Kai's_ car which only meant _he_ should be the one on the drive seat instead of the big ash-mauve haired Russian.

"And seated on the back seat when this is obviously _my_ car?" he glared.

"One because I said so and two cause there is no way in hell am I gonna risk losing my life because of your superb driving skills" Tala shot back. Kai snorted a 'whatever' and got to his usual posture: arms folded over his chest and one leg on top of the other.

"I thought this was supposed to be a class trip, why are we the only ones going?" I asked peering over Tala's seat. Bryan brought the engine to life and gracefully pulled the car out of the Hiwatari mansion. In seconds we were already speeding in the express way.

"Emily instructed us to go there first and prepare the necessary things for this trip" Tala replied

"And when are they coming?"

"I think maybe later this morning" He then fished out a set of clothes from a bag and threw it over to me. "Go change your clothes" he ordered.

"Which reminds me, did you really have to hurry and drag me without even letting me change out of my pajamas?" I muttered catching the clothes.

"Sorry, I got too excited and I wanted to be in the hot spring inn right away"

"And you expect me to change _here_?"

"It's not like nothing we've seen" Tala smirked. I frowned. I wouldn't really have minded since we're all boys here but those looks Tala's giving me is just too uncomfortable. Oh well. Doesn't matter.

"And I wasn't really expecting you to be the 'spongebob' fan" he laughed and his lover joined.

"Hey!" I bleated and unbuttoned my shirt. "Nobody said Spongebob was strictly for kids only" I added taking the black t-shirt over my head.

"And I sure didn't expect to actually see some abs on you Kitty"

"Should I thank you?" I rolled my eyes and untied the string on my pants. With a swift movement, I pulled them off revealing my black boxers. And thank God I decided to wear a thicker one last night. I took the green baggy pants beside me and started pulling them on. Something then sent shivers down my spine. I raise my head to meet Tala's sparkling eyes. Sheesh!

"Liked what you saw?" I snorted zipping my pants closed.

"Very" he grinned

"Damn pervert" I rolled my eyes

"What, it wasn't something I've never seen. I have 'em too y'know. Wanna see?" his grin widened. I blushed slightly at that suggestion. I mean he just suddenly offered me to look at his…you know what it is.

"I'd rather not, thanks"

"Aw, but you're gonna love _it_"

Oh god, make this flirtatious thing stop.

"Just give it a rest Ivanov" Kai interrupted. Oh I forgot he was right next to me. He was so quiet all the while I forgot he was even with us.

"Sourpuss" Tala frowned and stuck his tongue out to the said Russian

"Hn" Kai rolled his eyes and went back to shutting them close. I sighed. I have to remember to thank Kai later.

"By the way, which hot spring are we going?" I asked finally calming myself

"The one in Osaka, Crystal Springs*" Bryan replied. "We're just driving to the airport then take the Hiwatari plane to get there. There will also be car waiting for us when we get there"

Why am i not surprised? Hiwatari plane? Psh.

"Damn rich bastard" I sighed again and slumped against the back of the seat. I tilted my head to the left and watched the sceneries outside. The sun's beginning to rise and the skies are clear with few clouds. I'm still kind of sleepy and fell asleep.

-x-

"…You're still so stubborn Kai" I heard Tala. It seems like the three Russians are having a serious conversation. I take a peek at my wrist watch, 9:10. We've been on the road for approximately forty-five minutes. I pretend to be still asleep and listened to them. I know eavesdropping isn't polite but I've really no choice here don't I? Not like I can jump out of the window to leave them their privacy.

"Just don't get in their way Tal" that was Bryan.

"I'm not getting in their way; I'm trying to help them"

"Aka let all hell loose"

"Hey, I'm not that bad"

"Remember when you tried _helping_, as you put it, Wheeler get Emily? You brought their romantic cruise date to a complete replica of Titanic"

"That wasn't my fault and there was no ice berg!"

"You mean getting the whole deck slippery as hell making the captain of the yacht fall hard on his back and lose grip on the wheel making the yacht crash to the port wasn't your fault?"

"The slippery deck was supposed to make Emily slide and Eddy would catch her in his arms, that was supposed to be a very romantic plan"

"_Supposed_. And don't forget how you almost killed Michael in the pool after pushing him _supposing_ that he'd pretend to drown so that Hiro would jump in and save him"

"Not my fault he didn't actually know how to swim" I think I can imagine Tala pouting and puffing out his cheeks at this.

"And forgetting that Hiro wasn't even there?"

"Humph"

"You do realize that because of that, Michael got hospitalized for one whole month due to extreme trauma"

Oh god.

"Enough, you're giving the cat nightmares" Kai butted in. Uh, does he know I'm awake?

"I know you're awake"

Oops.

"How'd you know?" I smiled innocently sitting straight

"Your body has been twitching all the while listening to Bryan"

"Sorry 'bout that" Bryan laughed. Tala just snorted and grabbed a pack of cheese chips from his bag. He snapped it open and began munching it.

"Want some Kitty?" he offered

"Nope, I'll pass" I shook my head

"You?" he offered Kai

"That's not healthy" said Kai replied

"I'm not asking for your opinion. You want some or not?"

"I don't want some duh" the dual-haired Russian replied.

"You're not gonna ask your sweet lover if he wants some?" Bryan said

"You hate cheese" Tala replied

"True but you still should've asked me"

"Fine. You want some?" Tala glared offering the pack to the man beside him

"No thanks" Bryan grinned and the red Russian snorted again.

Really, sometimes, these two lovers are just the weirdest and funniest. After ninety minutes of driving we reach the airport and boarded the private plane owned by none other than Mr. Sourpuss. I hate how rich he is. First owning three huge mansions in three different places, then being the next heir to a multimillion company and now having his own airlines. And what annoys me more is he's got the looks, the brains and the money! He's next to being perfect!

I'm dead jealous.

-x-

After one hour of taking another sleep in the plane while we flew off to the skies towards Osaka, we still had to drive for an extra thirty minutes to reach the hot spring inn. Bryan pulled up to the wide parking lot just in front of the inn. The place was neat and kind of old fashioned. Just your usual hot spring inn. We came in and two pretty young serving ladies welcomed us. One had a long chestnut brown hair tied to a high pony-tail, a pair of dark blue-green eyes, thin pink lips and a short lean body. The other one had long reddish brown hair falling loosely on her back, two green orbs, thick red lips and a tall skinny body.

"Welcome to Crystal Springs" they greeted in chorus while bowing to show respect. I can see the bright tints of red on their cheeks. Their eyes seemed to scan us thoroughly as if deciding which of us four was the handsomest. It was obvious they were muffling their giggles.

"We're from Gainsford University from Tokyo, we're here for the three-day vacation we won from our festival just recently" Tala replied sounding really professional. I think he's irritated. Oh right, he was never fond of girls, especially the flirty ones. Kind of ironic knowing he's just as flirtatious.

"Oh, the music students, we're been informed about your arrival. The rooms have been prepared for all of you. Please follow me and I'll lead you to them" the tall skinny one smiled and motioned for us to follow her.

"Sir, are there others coming?" the short one asked following behind us

"Yes, they're on their way" Tala replied. After walking in the long hallway, we finally reached our assigned rooms.

"This floor has been specifically booked for you Gainsford students. Three to four persons per room. There are futons and pillows readied inside the cabinets, feel free to use them. Also, there's a bath room and a small kitchen for you to prepare your own food or you may choose to order from us" the redhead said

"Please feel free to call us should you need anything else" the brunette one bowed and the two of them left.

"Annoying sluts" Tala grumbled sliding open the door of our chosen room, the one at the end of the hallway.

"Don't call them that. It's not like they did anything to you" I retorted following him inside. The room was big enough for four people to fit in. Every corner hand an indoor plant and the ceiling had small simple chandeliers hanging. The walls have been decorated with beautiful landscape and portrait paintings. The floor was wooden under a soft maroon carpet. "This place is so nice"

-x-

Not long after we've arrived, the others finally arrive as well. Tyson and Max quickly trapped me in a bear hug as soon as they saw me approach them to greet them. They excitedly shared me their experiences in the train. Like how Max almost threw up because of Tyson's 'over' eating, how everyone started food fight in the train because of Tyson's eating and how Hilary almost hyperventilated because of Tyson's eating. Yup, everything that happened in the bus during the whole trip started from and was caused by Tyson's eating. I still find it hard to believe that a boy like Tyson, especially for his age, can swallow up all those foods in one go without even choking unless he laughs hysterically over something that doesn't even call for any laughter. Seriously, I doubt the kid even knows what 'enough' means. And sometimes, he's dumber than a walrus. Like for that one time we went to a café and Hilary ordered coffeecake, he seriously told the waitress not to put too much sugar on the coffee. Apparently, he thought that coffeecake meant coffee _on_ a cake. Then there's that time when he actually spent one whole week surfing the net to understand why hotdogs are called hotdogs when they're not even made of hot dogs, or why eggplants are called eggplants when there's no egg on it or if it isn't even shaped like one. He's got a whole lot more which I do not even want to remember.

Although he could be really stupid, he's the source of our laughter. He's one of the reasons I can still smile after getting a B- in one of my tests or still laugh after getting beat up. He's a really good guy and if times called for it, he can give real good advices and say sensible stuff.

"So where're our rooms?" Is it just me or is Hilary getting more and more cute each day? She's wearing a pink tank top and a white mini skirt. I'm gay but if I was straight I think I would've considered asking her out. Sure she has short patience and she can be a bit of scary―no scratch that, really scary when her patience is pushed to the limit but she's one of the nicest, kindest and sweetest persons I've ever known. And even when she found out that I was gay, thanks to Tyson's mouth louder than a fire truck's siren, she was cool with it. She's even told me she likes gays better than girls because they're less noisy and less demanding. That they know better when to speak and when to shut up.

"On the second floor, just choose whoever room you prefer. Three to four peeps per room"

"Oh then I think I'm sharing with Matilda and Emily" She looked around for her two chosen companions and when she's spotted them, she quickly bid us a 'see'ya' and ran to them.

"So I guess you're sharing rooms with the Russian lords?" Tyson asked. And I think I could see some hint of jealousy on his face with that pout of his. He's never been really happy about me spending more time with the Russians than them, saying they met me first which is not really true since I already met Kai and Tala before I even started going to school.

"If you want me to share with you, I'll go and tell them"

"Really Rei? Yay!" Max started jumping up and down with enthusiasm. He's that happy about me staying with them? But I guess it's not really surprising. I think anything will make lil' Maxie happy. There was this time when he was really down after failing a test and in order to cheer him up, I treated him to some ice cream. He was really happy that he said he'll owe me for the rest of his life. He's a really shallow guy and really cute as well. Nothing can ever beat his signature puppy dog pout/eyes. Not Brooklyn's, not Tala's and not even mine. Ike Hilary, Maxie's one of the best people I ever met.

"Yeah sure. Why don't you guys take the room beside ours and while you unpack, I'll talk to them" I smiled and led them to the room second to the last. They had the same reaction as I had when I saw the room.

"Really nice"

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter ^^ I hope you liked it. No real mushy stuff, just plain hang out on a trip. Next chapter, Rei and Kai gets some time alone!<br>**_

_**For everyone who reads this fanfic and takes their time leaving a review, I thank you with all my heart ^^**_

_***Crystal Springs does NOT exist in Osaka, so don't go planning vacation trips there :D  
><strong>_

_**See'ya again**_

_**Thanks very much :D**_


	12. Kiss Kiss Kiss

**Here's the new chapter ^^**

**Wow, don't I update fast? He-he, well what can I say, I'm on fire! Well anyways, please do enjoy it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade but this fanfic is my original and some of the characters.**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter title, LOL, couldn't think of anything better. If you can think of a better chappy title, feel free to tell me ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Kiss Kiss Kiss<strong>

I never got the chance to see my father for the last time. They said his car exploded right after it fell off the cliff and crashed to a tree. I was sure I'd end up in some kind of an orphanage since I never knew either my mother or father having older or younger siblings. Not even any other family members. All I knew was that both of them were an only child. So on the day I decided packing my bags expecting people from a certain orphanage come and take me with them, someone else knocked on my door saying he's my father's older brother and he'll be my guardian from then on. And as I opened the door to greet him, my eyes almost shot out of my eye sockets. Jet black hair, golden eyes and sun-kissed skin―exactly the same features my father and I shared. He was tall with broad shoulders and a lean body. I thought I was seeing a ghost. And I was like, 'I thought daddy's dead?'

"Good morning Rei, I'm Jinnai Kon, Kyou's elder twin brother. I'm here to take you with me" he said in his low deep voice. I think that may be the only difference he had from my father since he had a much softer voice. But apart from that, I felt like I was seeing an exact replica. He had the same soft eyes, thin pinkish lips that curved to gentle and warm smiles, and soft large hands. He knelt and pulled me to a tight embrace as he whispered,

"You don't know how much I've waited to meet you Rei. My brother has told me a lot about you"

"But he never once told me about you"

"I know" he breathed on my neck and I felt cold drops of water. He was crying. The reason was something I yet to found out when I became older.

My Uncle, Jinnai, brought me home from China to Japan. We started living together and when he learned about my playing skills after playing the violin unintentionally during one of his business parties, he immediately got me a private music instructor and that may as well be the beginning of my career. The thing about playing the violin in the party was because of a bet I had with a rich kid who was the son of one of the presidents of a huge company present that evening. He was boasting about how I looked so 'low class' and was just pretending to be 'high class' and was even sure that I didn't know how to play a musical instrument except the maracas. I got so pissed and grabbed one of the violins from the orchestra band playing in the party and played it like there was no tomorrow. Sure enough, the big headed kid had his jaw wide open in bewilderment and everyone in the party clapped their hands at my unexpected show. And if you're wondering how I learned to play the violin so well, I'm not sure either. Just by hearing a piece of a performance from the music shows I used to watch with my father taught me I guess.

_**Snore. Snore.**_

Yeah I still remember that small wooden violin my father made for me on my fourth birthday as a gift. I forgot to mention that he's also a skilled craftsman didn't I?

_**Snore. Snore. Snore.**_

I open my eyes groggily as I'm pulled out of my dream due to the sound of the loud snoring from my left and with the heavy weight on my stomach. Tyson's such a loud sleeper and Max, well he twists and turns almost every minute on his futon and has successfully landed his feet on top of my belly. I almost regret leaving the Russians' room for these two. I sigh pushing off Maxie's heavy feet off of me and make my way towards the small kitchen of our room. Opening the fridge, I fish out the box of milk that Tyson has unexpectedly and unbelievably remembered to bring. I take a glass from the cupboard and pour the white thing on it. I glance at the clock as I drank my milk. It's four in the morning. I think I'm the only one who gets up this early for no real reason. Except a certain Russian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback/**_

After everybody's settled and unpacked their things in their own chosen rooms, we reassembled in the main room to discuss about the activity and rules to keep. Emily and Hilary were the considered leaders for the whole group. Emily for the third years and Hilary for us, the second years. It's just expected since they're our class presidents and they had the most leadership skills than any other student present. The first activity was to rest and clean ourselves and that afterwards, we'll be eating dinner all together in the main room again.

"Okay, here are the rules: No one leaves the inn without asking for permission from either Hillary or me and anyone who breaks anything in this place shall receive heavy punishment from _BOTH_ Hillary and me. So Mystel, Wheeler, Granger, Ivanov and Kuznetsov, KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELVES. This is _not_ your house, this is _public_ property and thus for no, absolutely no reason are you going to break anything here" Emily stated firmly and sternly hands on both hips. She's a nice, brilliant girl but a really tough cookie and a living nightmare when it comes to following the rules. And with Hillary also there regarding the punishing, I'm sure no sane person will ever try breaking the rules. Except Tyson maybe. He's not a sane person after all.

The other students decided to rest and stay in their own rooms for the rest of the day until dinner time while the others took nice hot baths in the hot springs; including Tyson, Max, the three Russian lords although I still wonder how Tala managed to actually get Kai to bathe with us, Michael, Mystel, Miguel, Brooklyn and Hiro. And being with those guys might've been the very best thing that has ever happened to me since I studied in Gainsford U. Since we're going to bathe, of course we were naked…uh, but not _that_ naked. I mean, we still had small towels wrapped around our waists, enough to cover our private parts. And I have to say, these Russians give a whole new meaning to the word 'perfect'. Bryan, as expected has a slightly muscular build with all those perfectly shaped muscles stuffing his arms and a well-sculpted six-pack abs on his tummy. As for Tala, well he's already goddamn sexy to make any dirty gay old man drool even with his clothes on so can you imagine how hot he is without them on? I mean even I had my eyes bulging out their sockets when he stripped his clothes off revealing his ivory-like skin. And just as I imagined, he's got a lithe waist and a very stunning and scorching hot body. His long legs are definitely a sight to see. And I'm pretty sure that what he has under that small piece of fabric is something the girls would kill to see. But I'm not that much of a pervert to try and imagine it and picture it in my mind.

I've seen Brooklyn's body. And no, not in that dirty way. We've went to the beach together for quite a few times that's why. But just like Tala, he becomes even more attractive with his hair all wet and down with some of his bangs sticking to his angel of a face. I wonder if rejecting him was a big mistake. Hmm, nah, I'm not some dirty old man who'll love someone only for the sake of body pleasure.

Hiro's got a nice body as well. He's very well built; a little less muscle than Bryan but he's still got them on him. I wonder if being the student council president helps him get so fit. And hey, when did he become so close to Brookie? They're sitting oddly close and chatting like they're the best of friends. I'm not jealous. Who said I'm jealous? I don't get jealous!

…

…

Alright fine, I'm a little jealous. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. But not just yet. Later on.

Hmm, I never really thought Michael could this be attractive. He's also got a set of abs on his belly, obviously from all those training he has from his baseball thing and the most perfect collar bones (I think) I've seen. With his hair down so softly on his shoulders, he looks so perfect for a model.

Even Miguel has a flawlessly sculpted body. His blonde hair's draping over his shoulders and it's a damn too hot thing to see. He's even smiling that really sexy smile of his. My god, am I in heaven?

"Are you going in or not?" Obviously no because if I was I wouldn't be hearing this human iceberg's voice. My stupidly wide smile disappeared and is replaced by a long frown as I look to my left and see Mr. Sourpuss glaring at me. Why does he have to keep doing that? He may have a tantalizing set of eyes that feels like they're seeing through you, or some really luscious looking lips that makes even an evil smirk look good, or those set of godlike abs, or a porcelain-like skin that seems so soft to touch or… Shit! I'm having a nosebleed.

"Like what you see?" he smirks proudly raising an eyebrow at me. I fluster and immediately looked away.

"Like hell I would" I bleated.

"C'mon Kitty, take your clothes off already and get in the water" Tala beamed. Now what's he so excited about?

"Yeah Rei, quick while the water's still warm" Tyson I don't even think it's possible for it to get cold. It's a _hot spring_.

"Yeah, yeah" I sigh and pull my shirt off over my head, then unzip my pants and smoothly pulled out of them, and wrapped a towel on my waist first before removing my underwear. I hear someone snort as I folded my clothes neatly.

"And I was really excited to see your _boy_ down there" Tala pouted. Bryan face palmed, Kai just ignored it, and me and the others all flushed as red as tomatoes. He's sitting beside his boyfriend, why don't he just cuddle with _him_ instead of vulgarly flirting with _me_? I brush it off and removed the rubber band tying my hair in a braid and let my locks fall freely down my back and some over my shoulders.

"Holy…" Michael gasped

"Whoa" Miguel yelled

"And I thought he was already really beautiful during our play" Hiro said. I blush to an even darker shade of red when I realized they all had their eyes on me.

"Gah Rei, bathing with you wasn't such a good idea after all!" Mystel screeched

"What?" What the hell does he mean by that?

"Shit Kitty, you're giving me a hard on" Tala gasped holding down on his…_thing_.

I stare at him with a 'WTF' look and takes a step back.

"Tala's just a sick pervert" I heard Mystel mutter and said redhead glared daggers at the younger kid.

"Should we call off this 'bathing together' plan?" Brooklyn chuckled

"What? That's so unfair, I'm not even wet yet!" I whined. Suddenly I feel like saying the word 'wet' didn't help. Tala quickly got up from his position in the water and rushed out of the hot spring room cursing something in Russian on his way. Michael and Miguel breathed out with Hiro coughing to regain his self composure. Bryan sighed deeply and got out of the water as well to follow after his lover.

"What's with this?" I asked rather annoyed

"Kitty cat, you're damn too hot to take" he smirked and left.

"Really guys!" I yelled stomping my feet. Mystel, Brooklyn, Tyson and Max laughed loudly. Hey where'd Kai go?

"Well, we can handle that hotness of yours Rei, just come in the water" Max said between laughs. Oh well. With a last brush on my hair i join them in the water. Moments later, the two Russians came back with a relaxed but still a bit flustered Tala.

**/End of Flashback/**

* * *

><p>I still find it rather amusing how Tala and the other guys and even Hiro got all that flustered by just seeing me semi-naked and my hair down. Hmm, maybe they felt like they were bathing with a girl? Now that I think about it, I'm really pissed! Darn it, I am no freaking girl. Oh well, better not dwell on the past but I am so gonna have a talk with them. I place the milk box back inside the frige. I fidsh out my sweater from the drawer and left the room. I feel like having a stroll. As I climbed down the stairs, guess who I saw.<p>

"I should've known you'll be awake already" I voice out my presence to the currently spacing out Kai. He's sitting on the veranda staring at the fish pond filled with big cattle fishes. I decide to take the vacant space beside him and when he didn't walk away, I figured it's okay. There's a moment of silence because neither of us talked. Well it was just a usual thing from Kai since I've never really heard him talk to begin a discussion. It's like he only speaks to scowl at people or answer back to Tala. I still don't know him well but he's a man of few words. That I'm pretty sure of. Only the sweet chirping of the birds and soothing crackles of the crickets can be heard. After a few more minutes of complete silence, I decide to break it.

"What're you doing up so early in the morning?" I ask hoping to get an answer but I highly doubt it. I only have a 1% chance to get that answer and the remaining 99% that I'll be ignored.

"Just thinking" Oh miracles do happen! He replied; that's a good sign!

"About what?"

"About a lot of things" he replies again but he's keeping his eyes on the fishes on the water. "Like why I even agreed to come here, or share a room with the redheaded crackpot" Now he's frowning. I could only imagine the torturous whining and endless demanding Tala's giving both him and Bryan. But if I were made to choose between Tala's droning and Tyson's loud snoring…I'll choose neither. I enjoy peace and quiet thank you very much.

"So could it be he's the main reason you're already awake?"

"You know I always wake earlier than a normal person"

"Hmm, yeah" He's really talking! I can't believe it. What's suddenly gotten to him? Is this even really Kai?

"What about you, I bet it's because of Tyson you're already up" I thought the heavens divided and the angels descended with their harps and pretty voices singing 'halleluja' when Kai actually smiled! He smiled, I say, not a smirk, not a grin, but an actual normal, warm, gentle smile! The world must be ending.

"What?" He crooks an eyebrow at my astonished expression

"Y-You just smiled!" I point at him accusingly. I probably look stupid to him.

"And?"

"You never smile! You smirk and grin but never a smile!"

"Aren't those pretty much the same thing?" He's furrowing his eyebrows together. What am I saying? I sound so stupid even to myself. But that smile he just gave, it was like the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! That was the one thing that was missing on Kai's perfectly gorgeous face. And it was what I've always hoped to see.

"It's different! I've never seen you smile an actually gentle and warm smile! It's only been either a mocking grin or a proud smirk!"

"Should I do it more often?" Oh back to the mocking grin. And he's caught my finger and is pulling me closer to him. Shit, I can't move! What's up with these kinds of situation with your body suddenly stiffening and you can't move? No, just relax Rei, he's just teasing you. When he sees you're panicking, you'll just give him what he wants. Well sorry to burst your bubble mister, I am not falling for one of your ridiculous games again. I've already figured you out. Instead of looking bewildered, I look at him with rather bored and uninterested face.

"What's with the expression?" He raises an eyebrow but keeps his smirk

"I'm not falling for the same trick twice" I frown

"You think I'm kidding?"

"Like hell you'd actually―" And then my sentence is cut by Kai's amazingly soft lips crashing onto mine. My eyes are very wide and I feel my heart beating so fast as if it's about to burst out of me. He wraps his free arm around my waist and pulls me closer with our chests touching. I try to push him away but my hand just weakly pressed against his strong chest. He paused for a second only to speak. He kept our faces close and our lips were barely apart.

"Open your mouth" he commanded. Shit what the hell's gotten into me? Why am I obeying him? My cheeks are getting so darn hot and I'm actually opening my lips granting him entrance! His tongue invades the insides of my mouth and sends shivers down my spine. My eyes finally falls shut as I melt into our kiss.

What the heck, if this is a dream (i can't believe I'm saying this but) I'd kill anyone who'll dare to wake me up!

* * *

><p><em><strong>And done! OMG, I could actually feel myself blushing while writing that last part. <strong>_**X3**

_**Anyways, please tell me what you think. Was the bathing thing alright? If not, I'll revise it as quickly as possible and think of something else. **_

_**Thanks for reading! :3  
><strong>_


	13. Grizzly Bear

_**Thank you all for liking the previous chapter ^^ and I'm relieved none of you didn't complain about the bathing thing or even called me a pervert because of it. LOL. –huggles-**_

_**So Kai kisses Rei, what happens next? Here's the latest update to my fanfic. Enjoy :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade but this fanfic's my original and some of the characters. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Grizzly Bear<strong>

I feel like my mind's going crazy. Kai's skillful tongue is invading even the deepest corners of my mouth. Sounds gross but hell it's hot and it feels so good. He's begun caressing the back of my neck and is even gripping my waist tighter. Unconsciously, still in some kind of a trance with our kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him even closer deepening our already passionate kiss. Shit, I'm not supposed to do this. I shouldn't allow this. Besides, we're still in the veranda of the main room. When everybody finally wakes up, they'll be going straight here and I so don't want to give them a show. And most definitely not to Brooklyn. He'll freak out. Or maybe he won't. I really think he's got something going on with Hiro. I never got to ask him because of the pillow fight I had with Tyson back in our room and I just couldn't get up (due to exhaustion) and go to his room anymore.

"That's some passionate morning kiss" a voice snapped my eyes open and I quickly shove Kai away from me. I look up from our position to a Cheshire smiling redhead looking down at us with folded arms.

"So how good of a kisser is Hiwatari, Kitty?" he grins more. My face now resembles Kai's deep crimson eyes. Oh hell, I just wanna crawl into a big hole and die. This too embarrassing!

"You're up early" Kai simply retorts

"Duh, the kick you gave my ass this morning when you got up was enough of an alarm clock" Tala's beam now disappears and he's sending Kai a murderous glare.

"That's what you get for squashing me to death" Kai glares back. And they now engage a glaring battle where I doubt neither of them could win. Hey, am I suddenly invisible?

"I wanted to stalk you in the morning so I followed you to see what you always do after you wake up so goddamn early" Tala keeps his glare on Kai as he begins explaining, "but I sure as hell didn't expect that you'll just be making out with my Kitty" he points at me. Oh, I'm still visible. Should I be happy?

"And since when is he yours?"

"Since I said so"

"What if he's mine already?"

The hell? I gulp wide eyed.

"So you're finally admitting it?" Tala then smugly smirks putting his hands on his hips. Admit what? I wait for Kai's answer but he didn't. He just got up and walks towards the redhead. He tapped his shoulder and smiles―no scratch that, he grins.

"It's just a morning kiss" Then he walks passed him and reenters the inn. Tala furrowed his eyebrows and looked really pissed.

"Why the fuck are you so goddamn stubborn?" Tala screeched stomping his feet on the wooden floor.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The rest of day continued normally. The leaders decided to have a little hiking trip up the mountains just behind the hot spring inn. A lot of students weren't really approving to this activity since they all just wanted to lie down their futons and relax while we're on our second day of our vacation. But the joined forces of Hillary's and Emily's glares were enough to shut them up. With a simple 'Line up!' everyone's on their feet outback the hot spring inn with their necessities in their backpacks and our hiking begins.

"Why the hell are we even doing this? We're in a _hot spring trip_ in a _hot spring inn_, we're supposed to spend the entire day relaxing!" Tyson's loud complains echoed through the forest. Seriously, if he doesn't stop soon, Hillary's gonna drag him up the mountain by foot.

"Shut up Tyson" Max shushed him. I think he's also aware of the possible punishment that might befall poor Tyson if Hillary hears one more of his complaints. We're walking at the far end of the group, not because we want to stay away from the two leaders but because Tyson's just a bit of a slowpoke and we're pacing with him so he doesn't get left behind. And I also have another reason for not wanting to walk ahead.

"Kitty, why're you so far behind?" Tala shouted looking back at us. Bryan's also stopped to wait for us and the person I'm trying to ignore and avoid is also stopping but not looking back.

Stupid, fucking, bastard. How could he kiss me just like that and act like it was nothing? I should've punched him hard on the face before he could even touch my lips. Gah! Why does it seem so easy to steal a kiss from me? First Brookie and now this egoistic hell of a bastard! That's it, I'm putting a sign around my neck saying 'I have a deadly venom and whoever kisses me shall die the most brutal and painful death'.

"Hello, come in Kitty, are you there?" Tala asks waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah" I grumble and walks passed him

"Something the matter with Rei?" I heard Bryan ask

"He's pissed" was Tala's chuckling reply.

"It isn't funny and don't you dare tell them or anyone else" I glare back at the redhead who's now muffling his laughter. I narrow my eyes and he mocks salute me.

"Aye aye sir"

I roll my eyes and continue walking.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

After more than thirty minutes of walking, we finally reach the destination the leaders have chosen. It's a plain field near a small river. Tall trees hover over us but you can still see the bright clear sky above. The air's so fresh and the birds are chirping loudly. It's so peaceful you can hear the water's flow clearly.

"Okay, we'll start the game from here" Emily states and puts down her bag. She pulls out a stack of papers from it Hillary takes a box from her bag.

"There's a game?" Tyson asks gasping. Lately, he's been the only one who's had guts or should I say, is insane enough to question the leaders' actions and decisions.

"I just said that" Emily glares at him, "And would you please just shut up Granger?" Tyson pouts and gracelessly falls on his butt on the stoney ground to sit.

"Ow" he grimaced

"What a genius" Emily rolls her eyes shaking her head. She hands out the pieces of papers to everyone. "Now, here's the game. Each one of you will pick from this box and the name you pick will be your partner for this game," Oh we're going in pairs, why do I have a bad feeling about this? "Now, you and your partner must collect all the items listed on the paper I just gave you. First five pairs to complete all the items and bring them to Hillary and me will have permission to spend the third day of our trip in the town and we'll also take care of the spending money"

Everyone's faces lit up. It's obvious they want the prize. Everyone then get in line to each pick a name from Hillary's box. Tyson got Bryan's name much to each other's dismay but Tyson's more like scared. Max got Miguel's name, Tala ends up with Brooklyn which kind of made them look like some hot superstars, Michael is paired with Hiro, and I feel like the heaven's just playing a stupid and a seriously annoying trick on me because I am paired up with the biggest pain in the butt, Mr. Sourpuss.

"And here's the catch," Hillary adds after everyone got their partner. Hey what catch? Nobody said anything about any catch. Me no likey any catch!

"We'll be cuffing you to your partners so nobody can do trading or exchanging"

See why I don't like those 'catches'? Now I'm gonna be really stuck with the human ice. Emily sends out the plastic handcuffs and no I have absolutely no idea how they got it.

"Okay everyone put on your handcuffs" Hillary instructed. I stare blankly at the thing. Kai's beside me but he's not uttered a single word. Oh well, whatever.

"Give me your hand" I order him rather coldly. To my surprise he obediently followed and offered me his hand without any snorts or grunts or mutters. What's…wrong with him? He's not even raising his head or looking at me. I shake my head and cuff us.

"Okay guys, let's begin the game!" Emily and Hillary cheered and everyone's already running into the forest to begin their hunt.

The only ones left in the game's starting point is me, my partner, Tala and Brooklyn, and Bryan and Tyson although Tyson's already trying his might to tug Bryan to the forest. Kai's still not moving and it's kind of worrying. I glance at the redhead but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, what're you guys waiting for? The game's already begun" Hillary asked

"See'ya Kitty/Rei" Tala and Brooklyn wave us goodbye.

"Yeah, see'ya" that was Bryan pulling Tyson behind him. Oh great, ditch me. I look at the ground, rocking on my heels then looks timidly back at Kai. He's still looking away.

"Um Kai?" I should get his attention first. I don't really mind if we lose since I'm not much of a town-explorer or whatever you call it but there's just something right now that I don't think I can just neglect. And my instinct tells me this game would be of help. That something, its Kai. I've been avoiding him, could that be it? Could it be the reason he's not talking? Or even looking at me? Is he angry? But I'm the one who should be angry. He kissed me suddenly and then just walked away without any explanation. Then afterwards he just acts like nothing even happened. I'm the 'victim' here right?

"What's―" He then pulls me rather abruptly behind him as he starts walking into the forest. The handcuffs are plastic but they still do kinda sting on my wrists. Kai's pulling me in a not so gentle way. We're going deeper and deeper in and it feels like we're not even going in any particular direction. The fuck, I've had enough of this! I hastily take a stop on my tracks and it pulls him slightly to a halt.

"You're hurting me" I frown. No reply. "C'mon Kai, we can't do this if you won't speak to me" Still quiet. "We have to work together if we want to finish this game. If you have something to say, please say it" Now he's turning. And waking closer to me. Whoa, not again. He's leaning on me.

"Don't move" he whispers

"What?―" He covers my mouth before I could protest.

"Mountain bear" he adds. What? There's a mountain bear? Where? "It's behind us" Did I ask that aloud or is he just that good of a mind reader?

I try to look back but Kai stopped me again. "If you move once more, we're dead. Now listen, when I count to three we'll both run as fast as we could. Hold my hand" he commands and I obey. I grab his hand gripping it tightly.

"One, two, three!" And we're off running our asses as far as we could and as fast as humans are capable of. I could hear the bear roaring behind us and trying to chase after us. Shit, are we fast enough? Kai's holding a firm hold on my hand and I'm keeping my best not to trip. We duck and swing to avoid the branches on our away. This is like something I've only seen in some action movies. I can't believe it could actually happen in real life and right now of all times! If the bear catches us, will my life be over? Is this how my life's going to end? Being slaughtered by a ferocious grizzly bear? Well at least I had a happy life. Goodbye Uncle, goodbye violin, goodbye world!

"Fuck!" Kai's sudden curse awoke me from my misery. We've just reached a dead end, a cliff.

"K-Kai…" I tighten my hold on Kai's hand as I watch the grizzly bear make his way out of the bushes with a drooling mouth and its fangs revealed. And as if to add more dramatic effect to the scene, the sky grumbled and streaks of lightning appear. Shit, of all timings, the storm had to choose now. Heavy rain began to pour. The bear takes a step forward ready to tackle us and we take a step back with Kai making him a human shield in front of me. He's…trying to protect me?

_I'll always protect you Rei-chan_

I hate the storm. I hate how the rain washes away things. I hate how it takes everyone I love away from me. No, not again. My heart begins to throb rapidly again and my breathing became hard. I clutch at Kai's arm and pull another step back. A really long and huge streak of lightning made me jump and the bear running away. The loud rumble of the thunder made me scream so loud it actually startled Kai and he quickly turned on his heels to me.

"Watch out!" he gasped. The soil has become muddy and the ground I'm standing on collapsed.

"Wah!" I fell down pulling Kai with me to the bottom of the cliff.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

When I opened my eyes, I jeered in pain feeling a huge bump on my head. I think I just broke some of my ribs and my ankle after sliding down a complete 30ft-high cliff. It's still raining and everything's all gray. Once my brain finally registers it, I quickly scan my surroundings searching for a certain dual-haired Russian. I panic when I couldn't find him. Where is he? I'm starting to feel some tears burn in my eyes remembering how I always lost someone dear to me when it's raining. I try to stand up ignoring the growing sting on my ankle. I use the muddy wall behind me as a support but my hand slips but before I hit the ground once again, a pair of strong arms caught me in time. I look up to see the familiar beautiful ruby eyes I'm searching for. He's still here.

"Thank god" I whisper breathing out

"I found a nearby cave, you think you can walk?"

I nod and tried to take a step forward but I hissed as pain trailed back up my whole body. I might've sprained my ankle badly. It's hurting like hell.

"Guess not" Kai sighs and carries me on his back

"W-Whoa, put me down!" I protest

"Shut up or would you rather I carry you like a princess?" My eyes widen at the threat (that doesn't even feel or even sound like a threat) and quickly shut my mouth flustering. He smirks and continues walking towards the cave he was talking about. "Ya, didn't think so"

We walk (actually he's the only one walking I'm just leeching on his back) for like five minutes and we reach the small stone cave he said he'd found.

"Are you sure it's safe to stay here? What if this is where that bear lives?"

"Would I bring you hear had I known that it's dangerous?" he rolls his eyes and puts me down gently on the cold ground of the cave. I brush it off tending to my bleeding and swollen ankle. I hissed again. It hurts even at the slightest touch. Kai seemed to have already picked up some dry woods and started a bon fire. Where in the world did he get those dry woods when it's raining heavily outside? And wow, he's good in making fire with stones.

"Were you some kind of a boy scout or something?" I ask

"Or something, now give me your foot" He sits in front of me and takes my leg though I tried to pull it away from him.

"Fuck!" I cursed. It really hurt; my eyes are burning with tears. He's massaging it and it's really awesomely agonizing.

"Once we get back I'll have Dr. Sagawa take a look at this" Kai says and pulls out his handkerchief from his pocket, "This will sting a bit" he adds and starts wrapping the slightly wet cloth around my foot. I shoot my head back biting my lip just to keep myself from yelping because of the torturous pain. He turns his attention to examine the scene outside.

"Seems like it won't stop real soon, we'll have to stay here for a while and pray that Hillary and Emily will notice we've disappeared" he takes a deep breath then sits down next to me. Is it just me or is he starting to sweat buckets and his face is really flushed?

"Kai? Are you alright?" I asked and leaning to take a better look at his face.

"Hn" he replied and has shut his eyes sighing.

"You're really red and―" I gasped when he suddenly collapsed and fell on my lap. "K-Kai!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done :D<strong>_

_**Did you like this chappy? If you did/didn't hit that review button and tell me what you think ^^**_

_**Next chapter: Rei takes care of a burning Kai**_

_**Thank you all for reading from the bottom of my fluffy heart 3 **_


	14. Closer

_**Okay, for everyone to know, the last chapter about the bear, I wrote it while watching some anime where they were in a mountain being chased by a family of bears. It was hilarious and it just kind of gave me the idea. I don't know if there really are grizzlies in Osaka or in Japan. I just watch too much anime LOL. Sorry for the wrong information but let's just leave it that cause it's just a mere part of my imagination okay? ^.^ This is a fanfic after all.**_

_**But I'd like to thank Chaseha-Wing again for correcting me ^^  
><strong>_

_**Well anyways, thank you all for liking the previous chapter despite the flaw and leaving such wonderful reviews. An just so you know, i only continue writing this because of you so *gives all of you a super bear hug* **_

_**Here's the new update and I hope you'll enjoy it just as much. :D**_

**_Disclaimer: I never owned Beyblade but this fanfic is surely mine and some of the characters as well._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Closer<strong>

I think my leg's gone numb after being used as a pillow for some time now. Kai's just passed out and his head has made a successful landing right on my lap. He's still breathing hard and he's sweating buckets. I'd give him medicine but I didn't think I'd need one so I didn't bring any. He's really burning. Oh god, I should try doing something about his ridiculously high temperature. Why did he even get so sick like this? I know we were under the rain for a while but I don't think that's enough to get someone really sick like this especially not someone like Kai. He's not the type of person with a weak immune system.

Carefully and gently, I push his head off my lap and lean him on the cave wall while I get some towel from my bag pack. It's amazing how we still managed to keep our bags after all that running and falling. Ignoring the excruciating pain trailing up my whole body, I walk over where our bags are sitting. I fish out a slightly damped hand towel and walk back to Kai's side. This would've been much easier if I didn't have this huge lump on my ankle. Stupid clumsy me. How the hell am I so good with martial arts yet I'm horribly clumsy? Well, forget it. I squeeze the towel enough to remove the excess water and crouch over to Kai to put it on his forehead. That's when he finally opened his eyes. Instead of shimmering ruby eyes, his eyes are foggy and a deep dark red.

"What… are you… doing?" he asks almost in a whisper. I barely heard it. He looks so weak right now. I would've laughed at his current look before but I just can't right now since he's suffering from a really high fever. His eyes are really droopy and are scarcely even open, his lips–his soft luscious pink lips are starting to dry and his already pale white skin is turning even paler.

"I'm trying to help you get well" I replied placing the towel on him

"You…shouldn't move…so much. Your ankle…"

"You're not supposed to be worrying about me right now" I cut pushing him gently back down the floor folding another towel for him to use as a pillow.

"This is nothing…I'll get better in no time…so you really shouldn't…" Seriously, why can't he just stop protesting and say 'thank you' instead?

"Just shush" I say and stands up or maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all. I cursed at the sudden sting again. I almost fell on my butt if not for the cave walls. Oddly enough, I'm starting to like this cave. Because walking is out of the wise things to do with a sprained ankle, I got on all fours and crawl over towards the bon fire. It's getting a bit cold. I hold up my palms to the fire and glance back at the scenery outside. Everything's turned grey under the gloomy skies and the heavy downpour. How could it have rained so suddenly when the skies before we started this stupid hunting game were clear blue? It's either this is all just because of the global warming or destiny's just continuing on playing ludicrous tricks on me.

* * *

><p>I brush my lips remembering how sweet and heated our intimate activity earlier was. His lips were really soft against mine and it felt really good. It was a whole lot different from when Brooklyn kissed me. There was something in there but I couldn't really put my finger on it. The way he massaged the back of my neck and deepened our kiss so that he could enter my mouth thoroughly; it was so hot I thought I was melting. Heck, <em>was<em> really melting. And the way he ordered me to open my mouth for him was really sexy. I want to feel it again. I want to experience the same throbbing in my heart, the same heat on my lips and the same touch on my skin. It's addicting even if we only actually did it once. I think I may even sound as some perverted gay. Sigh. Since when did I actually get this kind of attraction to him? I thought I hated him. I should hate him but what's happening now is the complete opposite. I think I actually… like him? I mentally slap my head at that thought. Where the hell did that come from? I don't like him. I don't, I don't, I don't!

Anyway, thinking back to it, I haven't really got some clear explanation from his recent action. I'd ask him right here and now but I don't want to give him more headaches with my frustration. Somehow I feel like he'd give me some lame reason and surely, it'll anger me to the maximum level. I just know it. He's that type of guy. Sigh again. This is already frustrating enough. We're inside some cave deep in the forest and who knows if Hilary and the others have even realized we're stuck here. Our phones have been soaked with water and we can't obviously use it anymore to call for some help. I let out a really deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kai's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He sounds a lot better than a few minutes ago. Boy, does he recover fast. I look over my shoulders to see him sitting up right. He sounds clearer but he still looks as flushed. I get up from my enjoyable and warm spot and help him although he doesn't really look like he's in need of any help.

"I was just thinking. How are you feeling?" I ask lending him a hand

"Still a bit dizzy but I'm fine" he answers looking down at my ankle, "And you?"

"Oh, I'm…okay" I force a smile at him trying to cover up my lie. Something I fail miserably as Kai frowned and reaches his hand to my ankle to look under the small fabric wrapping it. I twitched at the sudden touch and I bit back my lips from yelping as he placed his hand on the reddening lump.

"I told you not to move around" he glared at my ankle

"But I had to" I pout looking away. It's my own fault he's angry. Suddenly, he swiftly removes the ribbon tying my neatly braided hair. Well it was neat before all these happened. Before I can even protest he wraps it over my ankle and throws his dirtied handkerchief. I am so buying him a new one when we get back to civilization. That hanky wasn't cheap, I can tell with the gold stitching and soft fabric. And something like '_Burberry_' was imprinted on it in cursive writing.

We then go back to a moment of silence with only the sound of the crackling of the fire wood and the heavy drops of rain can be heard. We're both leaning against the stone cave wall. I have my knees pulled up to my chest and I'm leaning my head over it staring at the small bon fire. Kai's closed his eyes and is starting to have his normal face color back. The fire actually kind of resemble Kai's eyes. Blazing and fearsome. It's like nothing can daunt him. He and his sister share those same eyes. Oh wait, his whole family has those eyes. It's a very rare and stunning pair of orbs situated on perfectly white and smooth skins. I could remember that big portrait by the stairs. His mother's like the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my short sixteen years of life. Her beauty could overthrow Artemis's and burn Venus with shame. His father on the other hand wore the same emotionless and cold face like him. But hell, he makes Tom Hanks ugly with that killer gaze. But, there's one thing that has been really bugging me ever since I stayed with the Hiwataris. I've seen a lot of them in the never-ending alignment of portraits and paintings on the walls of the mansion but…

"I've never really seen them"

"Who?" Oh did I say that aloud? Oh well, maybe I can finally get an answer.

"Your parents. I've stayed with you and Keisha for a few months now but I've never really met your parents. Do they live in a separate mansion or something?" I keep my eyes on the fire afraid of what look he's wearing now. I've never really asked him anything regarding his personal life. He's not answering I think he even muttered something in Russian. That was a bad move. I feel like I just stepped on a mine bomb. I shouldn't have asked that. What if it's some kind of a family secret he and his sister only know about? I'm intruding now. Gee Rei, ya think? I shake my head and is about to take back what I just asked when he finally speaks.

"They're dead" I gasped and had my head quickly turning to look at him. How could he have said that with such an undaunted look and with an impassive voice? Is he that cold to not even feel anything about his own family being _dead_?

"Not technically. They got into a divorce when I was seven which makes you kind of on the right track"

"Meaning?"

"They live in two separate mansions in two different distant countries" Am I dreaming this and hearing Kai actually tell me more about his life? What's up with today? But whatever's happening, I don't mind, let it keep going. This could just be my lucky day as well to finally figure why Kai is Kai and by just hearing that his parents divorced is already giving me a good clue. I sit straight quietly and attentively listen to him. I give him my full attention. He glances at me for a second but then continues still with his narration. Thank god.

"Well, since you look like you won't let this go any easily, I might as well just spill it out. As I said, my parents went on a divorce, the reason: dad cheated on mom. He always has even before I was born. I don't know the exact reason but even I am not dumb enough to actually search for some other bitch that's better than my mother. I mean let's face it, my mom's just insanely gorgeous, as my sister puts it. My mom just kept a blind eye and when she caught him red handed, that's when she snapped and all hell was set loose. Dad was just lucky enough to leave the house with both his arms still attached to his body" Eek! Beautiful but deadly. I now see who Keisha takes after.

"The divorce papers were then filed and they went on separate ways selfishly leaving me and my sister under our grandfather's sturdy wings. With my dad gone hunting the entire female race of the world, there was nobody to inherit the company except me of course. But since I'm not legible enough to take over, he forced my sister into becoming the substitute president. Keisha despised our grandfather because of that and that when he died, I'm sure she would've literally danced on his grave if it weren't for the proper etiquettes she was taught with. Even if she hated it, my sister kept running the company until I'm old enough to take over"

"Your sister's pretty awesome despite hating what she's doing" I comment, "I mean she's the current president of Russia's number one company"

"Hn" is his usual short reply. Hey, but wait something's suddenly weird.

"Why did you say they're dead if they're still alive then?" I ask again hoping he'll answer that seriously and not with his stupid grin and say he was only kidding. I feel like there's more into it than just a simple unnecessary joke. He's keeps silent for a while then after taking a deep breath,

"I decided to just erase them from my life and believe they never existed from the very beginning. The only parent I'll recognize is my grandfather no matter how much of a bastard he's been. And the only family I have now is my sister" he replies with his eyes as fierce as the fire. He's glaring at nothing in particular. He's just mad about his whole situation I guess. "And maybe those two idiots as well" I think he's talking about Tala and Bryan. I let out a small chuckle at how he considers them his family and yet calls them insulting names. But what happened in his family is really…awful. I can only imagine how Kai must've felt when they got on their divorce and just left them like some piece of furniture to their grandfather. I mean what kind of parents are they? They neglected their own kids for the sake of their own gratification.

"There, I told you about my life but don't you dare utter even one word to anybody else" he's glaring at me. Like hell the thought even crossed my mind. This isn't some sappy gossip and I am not some cheeky gossiper. I frown at him as my answer and would you believe what he sends me back? He smiles! Oh it's so bright I think I'm blind. Is this heaven?

"I'm very well capable of smiling too you know. There's no need to always be shocked when I do"

"It's just because it's not something I often see" I said while i probably look like a fish to him right now.

"That's why asked you earlier, should I smile more often?" he smirks. No! Smile at me! Smile don't smirk! And speaking of earlier, I think it's about time I asked him.

"Which reminds me, why did you kiss me?" I glare at him although I already know that it's nothing compared to him and doesn't faze him at the slightest. Meh, doesn't matter. I just want an answer.

"Hmm, do you want the honest answer or the lame excuse?" he grins. Is he teasing me?

"Do I really have to answer that?" I glare at him harder and he just…laughs? And not just any laugh, he's really laughing aloud with his cheerful voice echoing throughout the whole cave. I stare wide-eyed and mouth open at him. I've never seen him this happy, nor did I hear him laugh like this. I can't believe he's actually acting as crazy as Tala now. I don't think I even said anything that worth of laughing at.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask again not realizing I'm already only an inch away from him. He tilts his head and his laughter slowly ceased. He gently smiles, his pearly white teeth actually showing, at me again before softly pressing his lips against mine…again! But unlike our earlier 'morning kiss' it's just a smack, a quick brush on the lips.

"Take a good guess, Kon" he's keeping that killer smile on. Oh I'd love to just stare at a smiling Kai. It's like the best thing you can ever see, a whole lot better than all those ancient artifacts or landmarks.

"About which, your laughter or the kiss?" I feel my cheeks getting hotter by the minute as he's just decided to wrap his strong arms around me and my head is comfortably laid against his muscular chest.

"Hmm, both" he chuckles. This is really some side of Kai. I've never seen it, hell I never even imagined it existed!

"Kai! Kitty! Are you here?" That's Tala's voice, I'll know it from anywhere! They're here finally!

"Tala, how could you ask such a dumb question?" And Hiro's with him.

"Shut it Granger"

"I found them!" Brooklyn! I don't know how happy I am to see you! I'd get up and run to you and lock you in a bear hug if I didn't have this damn sprain. He quickly runs to our side taking me from Kai's hold only, Kai kept a firm hold around my waist and is glaring daggers at my best friend. What's up with the tension suddenly? Even Brooklyn who I know doesn't like fighting is glaring back.

"Let go, I'll carry him" Brooklyn states. Hiro, Tala and Bryan arrive at the scene.

"No" is Kai's firm answer

"What's happening here?" Hiro then asks

"Kai, please just let Brooklyn carry me. I know you're still sick" I breathed feeling a bit too exhausted already. His glare softens as he looks down at me and sighs. He then releases me from his hold allowing Brooklyn to gently pull me up and carry me on his back. Tala and Bryan walks over to Kai to help him up. He kind of almost stumbled when he got up. Now I'm sure he's still a bit sick. I look worriedly back at him as Brooklyn walks passed the three Russians. He nods me a reassuring look.

"Tala call Dr. Sagawa immediately and ask him to come here as quick as possible. Rei sprained his ankle and needs attention pronto" I heard Kai instruct the redhead.

"Rei" Kai calls and Brooklyn stops to turn and look at him which makes me look at him as well, "Think hard and take a good guess" he smiles again. Brooklyn, Hiro, Tala and Bryan all gasped. See even your childhood friends looks shocked after seeing your smile. Okay, I'm guessing the reason he kissed me is of course, the obvious and first reason you'll think of if a person kisses you on the lips, _he likes me_ but my brain's still debating over that. I'm sure he'll tell me _exactly_ what his reason is but for now, a light of hope has suddenly decided to grow in my heart; a hope that Kai could like someone and that that someone could possibly and may as well be me. But apart from that, after knowing his past and hearing him laugh and worry about me (my ankle), I feel like we've just decreased the distance between us and we've become closer than we really know.

It's all just some hunch. For all we know, I could be wrong but let's hope I'm not.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, I don't know about Kai's real past, the thing about his family is made-up by none other than moi. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you feel like it to keep me motivated :D<em>**

_**Next chapter: The sports festival is coming and Rei, having his sprained ankle is stuck/forced being in the festival committee with Brooklyn...and Kai's jealous?**_

**_See'ya on the next chapter ^.^_  
><strong>


	15. Jealousy

_**Okay my humblest apologies for taking a while for the update. I've been busy with a lot of things since it's almost time for me to go back to school. But no worries, I'll still find time to update regularly and I will finish this story even if it's the last thing I do! …Well not really but I really will finish this ^_^**_

_**Thanks for everyone who loved the recent chapter. I was grinning like an idiot reading your comments and how you liked it. :D**_

_**So now, I will stop babbling and let you continue to the new chapter of Home Sweet Home. Please do enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: You already know who owns Beyblade. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Jealousy<br>**

After what felt like an eternity of walking we finally reached the foot of the mountain by nightfall. As soon as we got back to the inn, the two leaders rushed to our sides. Hilary was on the verge of tears when she saw the huge lump that has now become the size of a golf ball, on my ankle. Emily was panicking like some mother when she learnt Kai's slight fever. I knew he wasn't completely healed yet, he was just acting tough. Tch, such a stubborn guy. Hilary also kept apologizing saying this wouldn't have happened to both me and Kai if it weren't for her stupid hunting game. Well she didn't exactly say it _was_ a stupid game, not like she'll ever admit that even if it was the truth. She just said it was a rather _childish_ game which in Kai's own dictionary do mean stupid.

Even with a skull-crashing headache, Kai still managed to engage in an argument with Emily telling her over and over that he'll be fine and that he only needs some rest and time alone. And thus resulting to him locking his shared room with the other two Russians leaving a sign at the door saying: _Enter and die_. Suddenly, there's some kind of a dark aura surrounding the whole room and not even the inn caretakers could get near it. And then since Hilary told me that staying at my shared room with 'the blue pig crackpot' aka Tyson Granger and 'Yellow sugar disaster' aka Max Tate would only worsen my condition, I ended up staying at my best friend's room with Hiro and Miguel. And two extra Russians.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiro frowns as he had just gotten back from taking a short bath in the hot springs, upon seeing the sulking redhead at the corner of the room and the lilac-haired Russian sitting comfortably on one of the futons with Miguel while playing cards.

"Fuck off" was Tala's low grumble. He's hugging his knees up to his chest and is pouting like some kid who's got his lollipop stolen by an evil bearded man. You know those scenes in _animes_ where a certain character mopes in the corner after hearing some frustrating news or is upset and there's a gloomy atmosphere all around him? That's exactly how Tala looks right now.

"Kai kicked us out" Bryan replies without taking his attention away from the cards, "Ha! Full house, read it and weep" He cheers and slams his set of cards on the futon across from Miguel. Said blonde guy shrugs his shoulders and sets down his own set with a deep sigh and a long frown.

"That's already thrice in a row" Brooklyn says coming back from the kitchen with a tray of OJs and sandwiches. "Oh welcome back Hiro, sorry I forgot to mention to you. Ivanov and Kuznetsov are staying over for the night" he smiles warmly as he gives everyone their share.

Oh by the way, I'm currently sitting upright on the far right side of the room on my futon just beside Brooklyn's. Dr. Sagawa arrived almost immediately after we did. I bet you ten dollars that Kai gave him some threat that he'll fire him if he didn't come as soon as any human is possible with. I can tell because the poor middle-aged doctor was breathing heavily when he reached our room. He said I'll be fine in about two to three days and gives me a crutch to use for walking.

"How're you feeling Rei?" Brooklyn asks leaning down to seat beside me

"A lot better now thanks" I reply

"I'm okay with Rei staying here with us but these two as well? God, what did I do wrong? What did I do wrong?" Hiro sighs grabbing a drink from the tray Brooklyn has just set on the small coffee table.

"Oh stop being a drama queen. It's only for tonight since Mr. Sourpuss has just lovingly forgotten about what 'sharing' means" Tala glares hard at Hiro

"Look who's talking. I'm not the one sitting in the corner sulking like a wet puppy" and Hiro returns the glare

"Don't start with me _Granger_"

"Or what, _Ivanov_" They both put stresses on each other's last names with venom evident in their tones. Are they some kind of enemies or what? They're now ensuing on a glaring battle and I don't think either of them has any plans of backing down.

"Don't worry about them; they do that all the time" Brooklyn assures me with his smile, "Right Bryan?"

"Yeah" Bryan replies but he's not even paying attention to the current situation. He's still focused on his cards and Miguel's doing the same thing. And to think Hilary said Tyson and Max were bad roommates. I think this is worse. Sigh.

"Oh by the way Rei, the Sports Festival is next week already, do you want to be in the festival committee with me?" Brooklyn then asks. Mentioning the thing about sports and committee brings both Hiro and Tala interest and deactivates their glares.

"That's a good idea Brooklyn. We could use as much help as possible for the festival. So Rei, are you up for it?" Hiro walks over to us; enthusiasm apparent on his face

"U-Uh…"

"Rei should be in the games with us!" Tala protests and runs to my side hugging my arm

"With his ankle? I think not" Hiro retorts and takes my other arm, "He's going to help in the committee"

"He's playing with us!"

"No, he's joining the committee"

"Play!"

"Committee!"

"Play!"

"Committee!"

"Stop!" I am not a goddamn rope to be used in your petty tug-of-war. God, I thought my arms would fall off. Seriously, do I look like some rag doll?

"Okay, just for you two to stop fighting over this little thing, I'll go help in the committee as well as participate in the games"

"Are you sure about that Rei? I mean, didn't Dr. Sagawa remind you not to over-do yourself or to be more precise, your ankle?" Now Brooklyn looks so worried. Now what should I do? If I don't pick one this won't end. And I just want to lie down and sleep tonight. My body's already too sore and exhausted form everything. I do want to go play games with Tala and the others but I don't think I'll be much of help anyway because of my ankle and I also want to spend more time with my best friend since we haven't really hung out that much in a while considering I've always been with either Tyson and Max or the three Russians.

"Can we just talk about this tomorrow guys? I'm too tired to think and listen to your quarrelling" I give a really worn out deep sigh. My body falls to the futon and as soon as my head makes contact with the pillow, I fell asleep. Right, tomorrow's another day. Hmm, I wonder how Kai is doing. I'll check on him as soon as I wake up. Tomorrow is also the last day of our trip. It will be time to go… yawn… home.

-x-

The day I got finally got back to school, the first thing that meets me is the over enthusiasm of almost all the students and even the teachers. I think it's even busier than the last festival. And come to think of it, I think this university just loves celebrating a lot of festivals. I think there's five of it in one school year. The first one is the recent Convivial Festival which is, as you already know and just as what the name suggests, is intended to welcome new students to the university. The next is what we have right now, the most fun and exhausting festival of all five, the Sports Festival. I think everyone's picked their choice of sports and games they'll be participating in already. But as for me, even after all of Tyson and Tala's combined begging that I join them in the games, I've decided to follow Dr. Sagawa's advice not to overwork myself and my ankle and just joined the festival committee. If it weren't for Kai's help—yes he helped me I know, shocking right?—I don't think I would've escaped Tala's clutches and endless pleading. He took the crying redhead by the collar and dragged him out to the baseball field to "warm-up". Yes, the three Russians, although I think Kai was just forced, signed up for the baseball game. I think I heard Michael down the halls moping around Miguel crying helplessly something that sounded like "It's bad enough that Bryan is there, but now I'll have to deal with Hiwatari and Ivanov as well? The baseball team is doomed I tell you, doomed!"

So, I have a pretty good guess that Tala and Kai are actually good at this game? Hmm, I'll find out soon enough. I look down at the paper that Brooklyn has given me a moment ago. It's the list of events and the expected schedule of games. Let's see here, first thing is the basketball game, first years versus second years and whoever wins will face the third years. The year that loses will go up against the earlier year that lost and another game shall be made between the winner between the losers and the winner against the winner.

"I think I have a headache" I say aloud rubbing my temples

"It's hard to figure out if you read it like that" Brooklyn then comes over from his seat. He's the president of the festival committee.

"It goes like this, the freshmen will face the juniors on the first game. Let's pretend the juniors win that then they'll go face the seniors. If the seniors lose to the juniors then the seniors will have to face the freshmen. The juniors will have to wait on stand-by to see which of the two will win. If the freshmen win then they'll be the one to go up against the juniors. The winner of that game will be declared the winner. You get it?"

"More headache but I think I get it" I laugh. Well, the games start no later than the afternoon so I don't really have to worry about it right now. I mean, I will be able to watch the games later after all. I'll understand this mechanism by then.

"Thanks again for deciding to join us Rei. You're a big help"

"Well it's not like I can really play at my current condition" I reply arranging the stack of papers one of the third years gave me. I have to deliver these to the five different sections of the second years? Oh this is so right, way to rest my ankle. Sigh.

"I see. You really want to play in the games don't you?"

"Well of course I do, it's not like I can play such sports in normal days" I get up from my seat and makes my way towards the exit of the committee room

"Then I guess you really don't have to be here" I stop dead on my tracks. Why does Brooklyn sound so lonely? Did I say something wrong? I spin on my heels to look at him and see his emerald eyes glued to the floor and with a slight frown. I think I did say something wrong.

"Brook, I didn't mean it like that. Sure I'd love to participate in the games but being here with you and being of use to others feels much better" He raises his head to look at me and smiles

"Do you really feel that way Rei?"

"I do. Wait for me here, after I take these to the second years, we'll have lunch together" I gleam at him

"Okay" he cheered and quickly get up from his seat, "But let me help you with those, it'll be faster" he takes half of the pile of papers and opens the door for us.

"Thanks"

-x-

As expected, the cafeteria's almost filled with students. The students we pass by greet us with much thrill and courteousness. I bought some melon breads since I'm not that hungry yet while Brooklyn ordered rice and some chicken sticks.

"Chicken sticks again? Why do you love that so much? They're full of calories you know. You'll get fat"

"Look who's talking. You're eating the same thing everyday" he pouts and starts eating his food, "And I am not fat"

"I didn't say you were fat, I said you're going to get fat if you keep eating them" I continue teasing him as I gobble up my precious soft melon bread. Mmm, I'll never get tired of its juiciness and sweet heavenly flavor.

"You've been eating way too much sweet too you know, sugar makes you just as fat"

"Yeah but my metabolism is fast" I grin

"Oh really, what're those huge lumps on your belly then?"

"What?" I gasp and quickly rubbed along my tummy. Hey, there are no such things! I frown at him and he just laughs aloud. Seeing his cheerful and lively face again makes me smile inwardly. That's another thing I'll never get tired of seeing.

"You two seem to be having fun" Tala's voice then halts our laughter.

"Mind if we join in?" Tyson appears behind him carrying his tray of— whoa, that's a whole lot of food. Well, what else can you expect from the food-eating champion Tyson Granger? Sigh. I thought I'm already used to this but he never ceases to amaze me on how much food a teenage boy can consume. The two then joins us in our table.

"How are the things in the committee?" Tala asks

"All's well" Brooklyn replies, "How come you're with Granger? Where are the other Russian lords?"

"Bryan's busy doing some 'training' for his baseball game tomorrow. And Kai, he's somewhere in the school"

"So Hiwatari's loitering around again huh? Isn't he supposed to be training as well?"

"Kai doesn't need training, unfortunately" Tala grumbles while eating his hotdog sandwich

"And where's Max?" I look at Tyson who's also busy murdering every food he's ordered. Three packs of cheese chips, one extra large coke, two double-sized hamburgers and a 12-inch foot long sandwich. Can he really eat all those? I think I feel sick.

"He's in the gym practicing table tennis since he has a game later" Tala answers my query that was originally directed at Tyson. They're sitting right across from us. Ii can't help but stare at them. It's such a rare sight seeing them together. I've never actually pictured Tala walking side by side with Tyson. Dang, I'd love to take a picture of them.

"What're you staring at Kitty?"

"It's a rare sight" I smile and lean on the table

"Don't misunderstand; I was walking alone before he decided tagging along without my permission"

"But you did just let him" I think my smile is growing to mischievous grin

"Hn" he sighs and swallows the last of his sandwich.

-x-

Wow, the skies are pretty clear today. I'm now up on the rooftop leaning against the fence. It's been very tiring with all the running around the different floors and delivering stacks of papers to different classes. I don't think I'm really 'not overworking' myself. Sigh.

"I wish I can play" I frown watching the baseball practice below

"You sound like some five-year-old kid" a deep voice startles me. I turn around to see Kai getting up from his spot. So that's where he's been hiding. You know that small room thingy above the rooftop of schools where certain anime characters sleep on, that's where he is looking down at me.

"I should've known you'd be here" I smile at him and he smiles back. Lately he's been smiling a lot, though it's only around me. When the others are with me he puts on the same scowl on his face. Like the 'touch-me-not' look.

"Hn" he replies and jumps down effortlessly. "Should you really be here? Aren't you supposed to be in the committee room with your _best friend_ doing some committee stuff?" Why is he putting stress on the 'best friend' part? He's even looking away from me with a slight frown and his eyebrows are furrowed. Is he mad at me or something?

"I'm just taking a short break. I'll go back a little later" I walk towards him, "Is there something wrong?" His eyes fall on me and his glare softens. Hmm, should I ask him now? About his feelings and all? Now is a good time right? We're all alone here, and people are busy with their own things. I think this is the perfect timing.

"Kai, I want to ask. Do you li—"

"Rei!" The door then opens revealing a panting Brooklyn. I think Kai hissed. I immediately walk away from Kai but he grabs my wrist. I look at him but he's glaring at Brooklyn. I look back at my best friend and he's now standing straight returning Kai's cold glare. What is up with this atmosphere? Why do they look like they're about to tackle each other to the ground and wrestle?

"Brook—" I start but Kai interrupts me

"What do you want?" he says venom evident in his voice

"We need Rei back at the committee" Brooklyn replies without breaking his glare at the Russian

"Is the sports festival committee that incompetent that you need Rei that much? He needs to rest"

"We are not incompetent. The job calls for Rei and the others can't take over because they have their own things to deal with. If Rei needs to rest then he can do so in the committee room"

"Here is better" Kai glares harder. Just what in the world is up with this conversation? And Kai's even pulled me to his side with his hand still gripping my wrist. Well I don't really mind since his touch is really soft but Brooklyn's gaze has now fallen on it.

"Let him go" he hisses

"Make me"

"You know Hiwatari, jealousy is not a healthy thing"

"And who says I'm jealous?"

"It's obvious" Now Brooklyn's grinning in the same way Kai does when he teases me. Kai takes a step forward and I know what's going to happen next. It's my turn to grip Kai's wrist and pull him back.

"It's alright, I do think I need to go back. I can't neglect my duties" I smile at him. Thankfully, his glare mitigates and he sighs.

"Fine" And then before he lets me go, he gives me a light peck on the lips. I think I almost fainted. My cheeks instantly become hot and I stare at him all flustered.

"W-Wha—" I stammer

"Hey!" Brooklyn yells

"Kingston, jealousy is not a healthy thing" Kai smirks and clucks his tongue at Brooklyn as he passes by him and went out of the door.

"Damn you Hiwatari!" Brooklyn bellows though Kai is already completely out of sight.

My heart's beating fast again. Darn it. Next time, I'll make sure he'll be the one with the flustered face. Wait a minute, he's smiling only to me and kissing me as if we're… together? Wait another minute, are we together? When? How? He hasn't even told me yet exactly if he likes me or not! But more importantly, why am I letting him kiss me so openly like that? And right in front of my best friend of all people. I think I'm going crazy. I need him to tell me exactly what he feels about me. If he's only toying with me, I swear to god I'll skin him alive and throw him in a puddle of salt water!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there you go then. Just as my good friend Lennie asked of me, I'm going to put a lot of kisses here now. :D But it won't be something like French kissing and all, just some light touches of the lips. *giggles* I'll put the really super passionate one in the that's a long way to go. *grins*<br>**_

_**Whether you liked this chapter or not, please still do tell me :D**_

_**Reviews! Review! Reviews!**_

_**Thanks very much ^_^**_


	16. Play Ball

_**Yay! Finally finished my new update! Time check: 2:20 AM. Wow, I can't believe I did this in one go. Awesome! Sorry if it's kind of crappy.. writer's block attacking!**_

_**Thank you for everyone who leaves such wonderful comments to this story, I seriously never even imagined this will be worth reading (other than to my 2 in real life friends). This was originally written for just the two of them and it wasn't in anyway Yaoi. I'm so glad I managed to remake/rewrite it for all yaoi lovers out there and how you all liked it. Thanks very much :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Beyblade is and will never be mine. Bummer. **_

_**Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Play Ball<strong>

"Rei!"

Max's loud fervent voice broke everyone's eardrums within the committee room as he suddenly slid the door open and shouted my name. I think a third year girl even tripped and fell face first on the tiled floor upon his hasty outburst. Ow, that's gonna leave a mark. The huge red on her face proves that she fell rather hard. She's starting to have tears form in her eyes as the other committee members try to help her up. I'd better remind Max not to do that… ever again.

"Tate, could you not startle my members like that? And please ask first before entering" Brooklyn deeply sighs and face-palms tapping the younger blonde on the shoulder.

"Woopsie" Oh there goes the innocent and cute pout.

"U-Uh, oh well, just don't do it again okay?" Dang! Even Brooklyn can't resist it! Evil cute blonde. That pout of his can be some destructive weapon.

"What's up Maxie?" Hmm, where was I supposed to put these papers again? Oh, found it. I think I better take these to the faculty room first and then help Okamura-senpai prepare the necessities for the games. Speaking of games, am I forgetting something?

"Rei, Tyson's game is starting!" Max yells. Oh shit! So that's why I haven't really seen Tyson around. He'll be furious if I don't watch his first game, I did promise him I'll come.

"Rei, you can just leave those, I'll just ask Naomi to take them later. Go watch Granger's game" Brooklyn smiles nodding

"Thanks Brook. I'll be back soon!" Then I flee to the gymnasium with Maxie running behind me.

-x-

As expected, the gym's filled with students from all years. That's weird I didn't think we had that many female schoolmates. And they're all shouting… Granger? Tyson has fans? And not just any fans but female fans? And not just female fans but cute female fans! Did I enter some portal that led me to some unknown universe? Last time I checked, Tyson's not that popular among the female race.

"This will be awesome, a battle between brothers" Max says while jumping beside me

"Brothers?"

"I mean Hiro and Tyson, they're going against each other"

"But I thought the first game was between the first years and second years?"

"The first years got disqualified because some of them didn't have their medical certificates so it was automatic win for us"

"Oh, so those girls are rooting for Hiro then" I chuckle

"So I take that you haven't really seen Tyson play basketball" he grins. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Now you'll see the second thing Tyson's good at other than eating"

And the game begins with the referee throwing the ball up for the jump ball. Wow, I didn't know Tyson could jump so high. So now the ball is on their side, he's dribbling effortlessly pass his opponents. Oh, Mystel's on the team too and so are Olivier, Enrique and Raul. The members of the other team aside from Hiro are Miguel, Garland, Johnny and Eddy. Tyson halts from running as he's guarded by Eddy. He raises his hands up preventing Tyson to throw a shot.

"Tyson here!" Olivier shouts and Tyson passes the ball to him. He catches it smoothly and dribbles passed Garland and Johnny. Hey when did Miguel get there? He's stolen the ball from the olive-haired kid and runs towards their side of the ring. Enrique tries to block him but Miguel's way too tall for him. Miguel jumps and throws the ball to the ring.

"2 points for the Seniors" the announcer said. No fair, there's too much height difference!

Now the ball's on Tyson again and he's running to the other side of the court. Eddy tries to steal it but he spins on his heels and makes it passed him with the ball still in his control. Garland and Johnny are blocking him now. He fakes a shot and sprint between the two and makes his real shot. He throws the ball and it's in! We finally get a point!

"Great job Granger" Enrique high-fives Tyson.

The game then goes on with the first half ending with 24 – 32, the seniors in the lead. It's amazing how Tyson was actually the one who gave half of our points. The girls were really cheering for him and not Hiro. He's some basketball player!

"You're so good at this Ty" I cheer. Max, Hilary and I have taken the seats just behind their bench

"Thanks and thank you for coming Rei" Tyson beams with all his teeth flashing. He's already sweating a lot but he's still full of energy. Well, that's Tyson for you. Now I know where all those food he eats goes. No wonder he's not that fat considering on how much food he consumes in one day.

After drinking and resting for a bit, the referee calls back the players for the resuming of the game. Tyson looks back at us for the last time and we give him a two-thumbs up.

The referee whistles the start of the second half and Hiro gets the ball. He dribbles passed Enrique and Raul and makes a shot only to be blocked by Olivier's jump. The ball flies towards Garland he catches it. He throws the ball for a second try and it goes in. Tyson hurries and grabs the ball as soon as it fell from the ring. He's running to our side of the ring and passes to Mystel. Mystel then throws it. The ball circles the ring before falling out and Raul jumps to make a rebound.

"Wow, Julia's brother is good"

"Like sister like brother" Hilary chuckles looking over her shoulder at a cheering redhead girl.

"Julia's good at sports?" I ask

"Good? She's excellent! And we'll be together in the volleyball game tomorrow against the first years" the brunette replies

"Cool, I'll try watching as well"

"Awesome!" Hilary beams and our conversation is interrupted by the sudden loud cheering of almost everyone around us. Even Maxie standing on his seat with his fists in the air. What's going on? Hilary and I turn our attentions back to the game and, oh, Tyson's trying to get passed Hiro. Again with the major height difference. I wonder if Tyson can get a point. The score now is 38 – 40 with the seniors still on the lead. There's only ten seconds left as well.

"Go Tyson!" Max yells

Tyson's sidestepping trying to get rid of his brother but Hiro's blocking him so well and he can't make a shot! C'mon Tyson, you can do it! Make a three-point shot and get us to victory! I'm standing up as well and cheering alongside Max.

"5, 4, 3…" the crowd starts the countdown. Tyson now fakes a shot and as Hiro jumps to prevent it, he spins on his heel and throws the ball and…

"1!" The referee whistles.

"Final score: 41 – 40, the Juniors win!" Oh yeah! The Juniors went crazy and jumped from their seats cheering. Tyson grins from ear-to-ear with both his hands doing the 'V' sign again.

"Good job lil' bro" Hiro offers his hand to his younger brother as we approached Tyson.

"Hey, our game's not over yet Bro. Win against the freshmen and face us again" Tyson then reaches out his fist and Hiro smirked and met it with his.

"You're on" Hiro smiles. Aw, isn't that cute? A brotherly rivalry.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

The second we came inside the mansion, I threw myself to the couch on my chest and sighed deeply. God, this day has been _really_ tiring. Now I know that committee work is no child's play at all. I always thought those committee people get to just sit around and judge the game and watch the students. Guess I was wrong. Ugh, I can't feel my arms. After all those writings and signing on several sheets of papers, I think my fingers have gone numb. Sigh. I think this is more exhausting than being in the game itself.

"Go take a quick bath and just rest" Kai taps my shoulder. I raise my head to see him leaning over the couch with a worried look. I still can't believe how he's now so openly showing his expressions and emotions to me when we're alone in the mansion. He's really changed a lot since that time in the mountain. Should I give meaning to this? Can I really believe that he might actually just like me? Well he did kiss me three times now but is that enough for me to think he's got some feelings for me? I just hope I'm not jumping to conclusions.

I give him a small nod and make my way towards my room. I wonder if now's the right time to finally ask him. Or should I just wait for him to tell me himself? That'll be more preferable. But I'm scared of what he'll tell me. What if he actually admits that he's just toying with me and he's just bored and I was the perfect target to have some fun with? _IF_ he does say that, I'm gonna dice him to shreds. But then again what if he does say that he likes me? What should I do then? What should I say? Should it be 'I like you too' or is it supposed to be 'thank you'? But, do I even like him back? Or am I just being dragged along with this? God I have so many questions and no absolute answer at all! I wanna sleep. That's right. I'm just going to sleep this one off. There's no need to rush things. I'm going to get my answers sooner or later but I prefer the 'sooner' part.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Though I desperately want to stay cuddling on my comfy bed and just stay in my fully AC-ed room, I am forced to get up for my alarm clock is just breaking the shit out of my ear drums. It's only goddamn five in the morning. Who the hell sets their alarm clock two hours before their actual wake-up time? Oh right, stupid lil' ol' me. Sometimes, I just hate myself. Sigh. Just go and get your lazy ass off the bed Kon and prepare for a day in hell again. Okay I know you're wondering why I'm comparing the school festival committee to such depths as hell. Well let's just put the blame on one junior girl named Ming-Ming. She's cool and kind to others but not to the cute and adorable Rei Kon. Yeah, she despises me to the maximum level that just me existing in this beautiful world gets on her nerves. She's the vice-president of the committee which, unfortunately, gives her all the right to order me around like some trained dog. Seriously, she may be a midget but she scares the living daylights out of me. It's like she's got this split personality something that when she's in front of the others she's the charming and sweet diva but when she turns around and sees me, she turns to this she-devil! I swear if Brook hadn't come and saved me from her evil claws, I would've ended up doing _all_ of the committee task.

I've just recently found out that she's actually head-over-heels in love with none other than my best friend Brooklyn and it just pisses her off that he's so close to me and cares about me. She's the main reason why I got so sore when the first day of the festival ended. I can only pray that Brooklyn has managed to talk her out of torturing me out of her immature jealousy and that she'll be nicer to me from now on. Well, that's not gonna be so much to ask right? Hmm, I wonder if she even knows that Brooklyn's actually gay.

I make my way downstairs and as expected, none of the servants are up yet. Seriously, this mansion can be so creepy without any lights on. I try my best to climb down the stairs without stumbling down. Okay, careful now Rei, slowly just like that and… Yes! Mission accomplished! Oh yeah, oh yeah. I can walk in the dark, oh yeah, who's the man. The lights then suddenly switch on and Kai's looking at me weirdly while I'm doing my happy dance.

"Uh, good morning?" he raises an eyebrow. I can tell he's suppressing the urge to laugh loudly. Ugh, I might've looked like an idiot! Stupid, why did I even have to do a happy dance? I mentally slap myself for that.

"Eh-he, g-good morning" I timidly chuckle. Lame! Of all people to see me, not like I'd like it any better to be seen by some other person but seriously, why him? Someone just kill me now!

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Kon get over here!"

Oh whatever gods are in there, why have you forsaken me? What did I do wrong to deserve this hellish pain? Tell me why? Why? All I asked is to be spared from the grasps of this little devil!

"Kon I said get over here!" Nooo! I don't want to! Nothing you do or say will ever make me come near you again, you evil witch! I've just arrived and you're already killing me making me deliver stupid things and run from the first to the fifth floor then back here to the third floor and go back up again to the fifth floor. I just recovered from a sprained ankle; I should me resting not running like this! I'm currently hiding under the teacher's desk from the miniature tazmanian devil. The other members are all sitting quietly, probably avoiding getting involved as the vice-president stomps her way around the room. Please don't let her see me, please don't let her see me, please don't—

"Hey Rei, what are you doing under the desk?" Brooklyn you traitor! You just gave me away!

"Kon!" I immediately sprint away before Ming-Ming lays her hands on me. I don't care about my duties anymore. I'll finish it later when the she-devil is out of sight or is nowhere near the committee room. I am not losing my precious life to that girl. It's only the beginning of the day and I can already feel like it's going to be worse than yesterday. Stupid Brooklyn, is he seriously trying to kill me?

"_Something in your eyes, I know I can't resist. Something in the air I don't know why. You were hardly there when I was on my own, there's something about you that makes me cry…"*_

Oh, that's my ringtone. Who could be calling? I grab my phone from my pocket and click it open. Hmm, that's a number I'm not familiar with. I wonder who it could be.

"Yes hello?"

"_Kon get your lazy ass to the committee room this instant or I swear to god I'm going to crush every bone you have when I get my hands on you and drag you back here myself!"_

Ming-Ming? How the hell did she get my phone number? I've never given it to anyone except the Russians and… sweet mother of pie Brooklyn I am so gonna kill you!

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

That's…_pant_…it! I've just…_pant_…had enough…_pant_…of this! I think I've just lost my legs and arms. After escaping Ming-Ming's clutches for the second time, no thanks to my lovely best friend, I've decided to hide under my favorite tree behind the middle-school building. Remember that time and place where Kagami tried to beat me up for stealing his girls? That's the place. Oh I just love this tree. It's so big and shady. I can hear the other students having fun in their games. I wish I just joined in the games. This whole committee thing isn't really the best thing for me. No shit Sherlock. Sigh. It was okay at first until the devil came along and ruined everything. I just wanted to spend time with my best friend but every time I try to get near Brooklyn, Ming-Ming would get in the way and send me out to ask people to sign whatever papers or deliver boxes to the storage room or the different classrooms.

Her jealousy has just gone way too overboard. It's not like I even like Brooklyn in that way. If she wants him then she can have him if that's the only way for her to stop harassing me like this. It's such a bummer since she's also really cute. Sigh. I want a drink. Ow, that's cold! I look up from my sitting position to see Kai leaning over offering me a can of soda. Yes! I haven't been forsaken much!

"Don't tell me you're going to do your happy dance again"

"That was just an instant reflex" I pout grabbing the can from him, "And it wasn't intended to be shown to others. Thanks.". He takes the space next to me and chuckles. He opens his own can of soda and drinks.

"What're you doing here? Don't you have a game or something?"

"Our game against the first years just ended and I'm just taking a break"

"Where's Tala and Bryan?"

"Pissing off Michael"

"It must be hard handling those two in one team" I chuckle picturing Michael scolding the other two Russians and how they won't listen to whatever he tells him. I wonder how they'll be able to play.

"Oh, by the way, did you win?" He looks at me as if I've just asked the obvious. What? Oh I did just ask the obvious! How could I even think the first years can stand a chance against the almighty Kai 'no-one-is-better-than-me' Hiwatari? That part of him hasn't changed at all and I doubt it would ever. It's his trademark after all. He won't be Kai if he wasn't proud of himself. I smile inwardly. Yes, he wouldn't be Kai at all.

"Our next match is against the seniors, you should come and watch" he says getting up and dusting off invisible dirt from his jersey shorts.

"Um, okay" Not like I'm planning to go back to Miss Devil any time soon anyway. Kai offers me his hand and I take it as I get up from my seat.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

The players from each team align in the school open grounds for the start of the baseball game. Just as anticipated, since all the three Russian lords are playing, the whole ground is surrounded by giggling and cheering girls and boys. Almost half of the crowd is cheering for Kai's name and the others either for Tala or Bryan. Whoa, I never thought Bryan even had a fan club! That's a major shocker. I spot Hilary, Max, Tyson, Mystel , Olivier, Enrique, Raul and Julia on the other side of the field. They're waving at me and it's not hard to spot the twin's flaming red hair among the sea of people. As I walk my way to them I see something reddish-orangey making its way to the field from the corner of my eye. Hey, since when did Tala have green eyes? Wait a minute, that isn't Tala! That's Brooklyn! What in the world is he doing in there? Don't tell me he's signed-up for this game. And he's even chosen to stand face-to-face with Kai. Is this a baseball game or a glaring competition?

"Hey Rei!" Julia calls me

"This will be an awesome game" Olivier exclaims

"Rei, did you know that Brooklyn would also be playing?" Hilary asks me. Apparently she's the only one other than me who's noticed the odd growing tension between my best friend and the dual-haired Russian.

"No, he didn't tell me anything about it" I shrug my shoulders and turn back to watching the game. The players have gone back to the dug-out, except Brooklyn and Kai who are still glaring daggers at each other. Why am I suddenly seeing red and blue lightning behind them?

"Uh Rei, can I ask you something?" she asks again reaching up on her tip-toes to whisper in my ears, "Does Brooklyn like you or anything?"

I blush a little at her blatant question and give her a small timid nod. She snaps her fingers and clucks her tongue.

"Why?"

"This could only mean war" she shakes her head.

"Play ball!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now, I just love jealous guys. They could just really be funny and entertaining to watch. *grins*<strong>_

_***Rei's ringtone is Reason by Cascada I was listening to it while writing this and I just felt like adding it**_

_**My apologies about the basketball game if it isn't that much detailed. I'm not that familiar with it. **_

_**So an all-out war has ensued between Kai Hiwatari and Brooklyn Kingston, who will win? And our favorite Kitten doesn't even have the slightest clue yet!**_

_**Alright, tell me what you think and what do you want to happen next? Who do you want to win? Make your bets people! :D**_

_**Thanks very much!**_

_**Reviews please! See you all on the next chapter. **_


	17. Fireworks

**Oh my god. I'm truly very sorry for having such a super late update. I think this is the longest yet. I've been busy with school since its already begun again, unfortunately. It's my second year in college and boy, I just wanna die. It's just so frustrating! Why the hell are professors so demanding? Ugh.**

**Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Sorry if it's crappy. With all the stuff to do at school, I'm amazed I even had this idea stuck on my mind. I've finished this story actually, the draft that is, and the only thing I need is to have more time to write it. To all my readers, please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: Aoki Takao owns Beyblade, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Fireworks<strong>

It feels like I'm watching the Olympics with the lot of watchers in this baseball game between the juniors and the seniors. Even the teachers are out in the open grounds cheering excitedly for their favorite students. Oh look over there, even the Vampire is watching. He's Mr. Ozuma, the chemistry professor, we call him 'the Vampire' cause he always looks like he's about to bite our heads off and he's just insanely pale. Just as usual, he's standing over the tents with narrowed brown eyes, folded arms and a long frown. He kind of resembles Kai's usual posture. Maybe I should warn Kai. If he doesn't change wearing that scowl on his face, there's a high probability that he'll end up like the Vampire. Oh dear whatever gods, please don't let that happen!

"What's wrong Rei?" Hilary crouches beside me as she's just noticed the growing frown on my face. I can't even imagine 'walking-god' Kai turn to an awful grumpy, wrinkly old man like _him_. Oh it's an eyesore.

"Nah, it's nothing. Don't mind me"

* * *

><p>The game's already started hours ago and the current score is three to two. The juniors are on the lead. Who knew little Kenny was this unbelievably good with baseball? I mean I always see him, if not in the library reading tons of books having no less than five hundred pages, in his seat doing some research with his trusted laptop that he even named Dizzy. We expected him to sign up for the chess tournament but seeing him actually playing something that didn't involve much of the brain power but more of the physical strength is a big shocker. We were like 'No freaking way' when he managed to hit a screw ball thrown by none other than my good best friend Brooklyn and did a home-run giving us our one-point lead. I just learned firsthand that looks can indeed be deceiving and to never judge a book by its cover. No matter how much of a bookworm he may look like. Does that even make sense? Meh, never mind.<p>

Batting now is Bryan for the seniors. Kai is still the pitcher. Bryan walks up to the left side of the plate and prepares himself for his hit. Kai throws in a simple fast ball. Alright, now I know you're kind of wondering why I know the types of ball he's throwing. I may not look like it but I'm also an avid baseball fan. I used to take secret hours watching games on TV or read books/novels about them. And thanks to my superfast and keen eyes, I am able to identify the type of pitch a pitcher throws. Bryan swings and he misses. That's the first strike. Kai swings his arm again and throws a curve ball. It's strike two now. Kai's balls make a good sound when it hits the catcher's gloves. That's clear proof of how good ball control he's got. NO wonder Michael looked devastated going against him.

"Is it just me or does Michael look like a walking corpse?" Julia says

We all turn our attention to Michael who's currently barking out commands at the lilac-haired Russian who's _lovingly_ ignoring their team's captain. Michael has grown big black shades under his eyes and his silky smooth hair is not that silky smooth anymore. Oh poor Michael. I'm pretty sure all his stress is caused by his own teammates. Imagine having two crazy Russians under your wing. Chaos. Just plain chaos.

Now Kai throws again and, oh cool, it's a screw ball! Let's see the senior's acclaimed clean-up hitter try to hit that.

…And Bryan doesn't swing at all. And no, it isn't because he thinks he won't be able to hit it at all but more like because he noticed his shoelaces are untied and completely ignored the ball to tie it back. The ball flies a few inches to the side of his head.

"Oi Hiwatari!" Bryan shouts sending death glares at Kai. Kai plainly glares back at him.

"Hn" he simply replies catching the ball Aaron threw him back. Aaron Silva from class three is his pitcher.

Michael's now going hysterical on the other side of the field. Miguel's trying to calm him down. Oh he's even pulling his hair off! He's lost it.

"He's lost it" Oh Julia read my mind.

"Yea, we should try comforting him after the game" I flash a reassuring smile at Max who's currently looking really worried watching Michael roll on the ground. Hang in there Mike, you've still got Brooklyn on your team.

And as if on cue, Brooklyn steps into the dug-out and to the plate.

"Oh now this will be exciting" Hilary smirks leaning her face on her palms

Exciting? Why? I look back at the game. Why does it suddenly feel like a storm is about to arrive? Brooklyn's narrowed his eyes at Kai who's coldly glaring back. They're at it again. Seriously, why do they look like they hate each other? I don't remember seeing that kind of relationship between them before. What's suddenly gotten into them? I wonder if they had a fight one day or something. Oh wait, Hilary did say this game was going to be like a war. Maybe she knows about what's going on.

"What did you mean that this could be war Hil?" I nudge at her.

"What? Oh right, I did say that" She innocently smiles and blinks at me.

"What is it?" I frown at her. I knew it, she knows something.

"Rei, I can't believe how dense you are" She shakes her head clucking her tongue.

"Just spill it Hil"

"Nuh-uh. I'm not telling you. Figure it out yourself, pretty boy" she grins and returns back to watching the game. I frown and return to watching the game. As I've mentioned, Kai's up against Brooklyn. It's the all-famous 'pitcher versus batter'. I can hear half of the crowd cheering for the stoic Russian Lord and the other half for the sweet nature lover boy.

After what felt like an endless time, though it was only actually like a minute, of just glaring at each other, Kai finally throws the ball and it's already a slider? I honestly thought he'd throw a simple fast ball since that's always what he's done for the first swing. Brooklyn doesn't swing and it's the first strike. They send each other another glare and Kai throws his second pitch: a curve ball! Brookie tries to hit it but fails.

"Strike two!"

Everyone's going wild now. Just one more and Kai's gonna strike out Brooklyn.

"Neither of them is gonna back down" Julia folds her arms over her chest and crosses her legs watching intently the game.

"Yeah, I really doubt it" Raul agrees with her nodding but keeps his attention to the two players

"Here's the last pitch" Hilary jumps up from her seat cheering

Kai gives a proud smirk first before throwing a…fast ball? Why throw such an easy pitch at the last swing? And what in the world, Brooklyn doesn't even swing. I get up from my seat as the commentator for the game announced the juniors' win. I can't believe Brooklyn didn't swing at an easy pitch. What happened? I watch as Brooklyn makes his way towards Kai. It's another glaring competition. Don't tell me Brooklyn's pissed! He does look like it. He says something to Kai and offers his hand. Oh it doesn't seem bad after all. Kai smiles and shakes the redhead's hand.

"So the war's over already?" Hilary chuckles dusting off invisible dirt from her jersey shorts.

"It is?" I ask not really knowing about what the 'war' even meant

"Yup" She simply smiles and walks away with Julia to do warm-ups for their next game. I pout at her as she waves goodbye teasingly at me. Well, whatever. I'll find out sooner or later. Hey, who turned off the heater? It's suddenly become cold and I think something's burning a hole on my back.

"Kon!" Oh, that explains it. I carefully turn around to meet the littlest mighty terror you can ever know: The Diva. Where did all the people go? I have nowhere to hide! Eek!

"Don't you dare run away, Kon! You still have a lot of work to do"

I wish I still had that special treatment. Stop torturing me you midget!

"Hey Rei, c'mon, let's grab some snack" Brookie! Yay!

"But, Brooklyn, he still has stuff to do for the committee. We're in need of him" Ack! Lemme go! She suddenly hooked her arm on mine and is pulling me beside her. She's turned to the goody angel personality of hers. Brookie don't let her fool you! Save me! Get me away from her!

"Oh, well I guess I'll leave him to you then but please don't overwork him. He still needs to rest" If you know that already then don't give me to her! She's gonna tire me to my death!

"Great! Come now, little kitty. We have _work_ to do" Wah! Brooklyn you traitor!

* * *

><p>I've once again found my way up to the rooftop. Apparently it's become the only place where no one bothers me. My previous favorite spot (the space behind the middle school building) has been taken over by some annoying middle school girls. They were all giggling and yelling loudly and asking for my autograph and it was seriously irritating! So, though it kinda sucked, I fled away and abandoned my small place of sanctuary.<p>

So I know you're wondering why I even ran all the way up to the rooftop. This is all because of the devil-disguised-as-an-angel midget Ming-Ming. Damn it. I swear she's planning to kill me. I feel like joining the festival committee was the biggest mistake I've made in my life. I don't think I can feel my legs anymore. And hey, wasn't the purpose of joining this damn committee is to _rest_ my ankle? Damn you evil she devil! If I wasn't taught not to hurt girls I swear I must've already buried her alive and danced on her grave. Why does she even have to be so hard on me? I already explained to her my relationship with Brooklyn and that she has nothing to worry about. Wait, I think I kinda told her he's gay? Oh, may that's what pissed her off more. Damn stupid tongue. But, wouldn't it be much better if she knew it already rather than finding it out when it's too late? She should be thankful to me! Ugh.

Hmm. There seems to be a big commotion down there. They're currently building a huge bonfire and setting up fireworks. A lot of students are beginning to crowd the front open grounds.

"It's for the Twilight Dance" A voice startles me and I spin on my heel to see where it came from. To my not-so-much-surprise, it came from the stoic dual-haired Russian Lord, Kai Hiwatari. He's back on that same spot on the rooftop. So he was sleeping here that's why Tala and Bryan couldn't find him.

"I didn't see that on the festival schedule. By the way, Tala and Bryan are looking for you"

"I've already sent them a message not to disturb me" He then motions for me to come up to where he is. Great, I am definitely getting an answer now. I obediently follow him and sit right next to him. Hmm, so how should I ask him?

"Are you done with your work?" He asks.

"Huh? Oh right, well yeah. Partially. Since Ming-Ming doesn't seem to not find any work for me to do" I sigh.

"She's being pretty tough on you huh"

"Yeah. I'm on her 'death list'"

"How's you ankle?"

"It's a lot better now despite all the stuff in the committee" I groan smearing my ankle. Yes, I've taken off my shoes.

We're now entering a moment of silence. The sun has fallen and the skies are turning to a shade of indigo. I can hear now the loud cheering of the students on the ground. Oh, they've also lit the bonfire. I'd like to join them actually and dance around the huge fire but having a moment like this with Kai is much preferable to me. What could be better than sitting next to your crush? The answer: It's when your crush suddenly decides to lay his head on your lap. Blood has once again rushed to my face and I'm pretty sure I resemble a statue being so stiff and an apple being so bright red.

"Uh Kai?" I stutter.

"Hn?"

Okay, this is the time Rei. Go ask him now. It's now or never. I take a deep breath and open my mouth, "Do you—"

"Yes" He cuts my sentence reaching up his hand to caress my face. Oh god, I feel like my heart's about to burst. And did he just say 'yes'? I haven't even finished my question yet. 'Yes', does that mean… he likes me? Crap, my heart's racing! Somebody, pinch me, punch me, or kick me! Am I dreaming? He's even flashing me his one of a kind gentle smile. I'm melting!

"Y-You mean…" I'm leaning! Why am I leaning? His face is becoming closer inch by inch and my face feels hotter each second.

"What else?" He chuckles and, as if to make this a perfect romantic scene from a cheesy romance movie, the fireworks begin to lit the night sky as our lips touched ever so gently and sweetly. His hand makes its way to the back of my head only to deepen our kiss. I rest my hand on his firm, strong chest feeling the strong beats of his heart. It beats at the same pace as mine. Shit, I've fallen. And I'm so happy I'm scared.

Is this a dream? Please don't wake me up.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: An unexpected visitor arrives and Rei's moving out of the mansion? What's the cause of this and how will Kai accept it now that he and Rei has officially become a couple?<strong>

**See you on the next update. Reviews are welcome as always.**

**Okay, i seriously tried giving two updates to compensate for being soo late, but it's really hard so I can't. Sorry again! I hope you all will be patient for me. :(**

**Thank you! :3**


	18. Shooting Stars

_**Yay! I finally finished this new update! It's a bit longer than my usual though. If it's crappy again, I apologize. I've been having a writer's block for quite a while now. All that's sticking in my head are those stupid math formulas. Seriously, I'm dreaming of becoming an illustrator and/or a photographer, where in the world does math come in to that line of work? Urghh! _**_

_**Well anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this. We're nearing the end of this story and I'm just so excited! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Beyblade's not mine.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Shooting Stars<strong>

Am I in heaven? Because, this feels so much like I am. Kai's soft lips are pressing hard but gently against mine. His hand has made its way to the back of my neck and oh my god, it just feels nice with him brushing it up and down. He's pulling me lower to deepen our kiss and his tongue's inside my mouth! Could this get any better? Ah, I'm having dirty thoughts. Seriously, if this keeps going, I'm gonna need a new heart because I feel like my current one is just an inch away from jumping out of my rib cage. Not exaggerating. Thus, though I'll pretty much regret it, I pry away from him gently but only managed to pull our lips about an inch apart. He's keeping a nice grip on my neck. I'll take that as he doesn't want to stop yet.

"Uh, I need air" That wasn't a complete lie. I really do need to breathe. He chuckles and gives one last quick peck on my lips and allow me to straighten up as he got off of my lap. Aw, I miss the warmth on my lap already.

"Well, how was it?" He asks dusting off invisible dirt from his pants. IS he really asking me how our kiss just now felt like? Well, it's not like this is the first time he ever kissed me. Though I have to admit, this was the best one _yet_.

"It was…wet" Okay, that was not what I actually wanted to say. But it'll take all of me to actually say it was really good or it felt totally awesome or say that I thought I was in heaven. Though those are actual facts. Kai just raises one eyebrow obviously because I didn't even make any sense by saying 'wet'

"Fair enough" He smirks and offers me his hand.

"Thanks"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

So we're finally an official couple right? I mean, it wasn't direct, but he did say he likes me yeah? And we just had a really passionate kiss. That must mean something right? Of course it does! This is all still just plain unbelievable. I mean, how did I end up in this kind of situation in the first place? Didn't I used to really hate Kai for his conceited personality and snobby attitude towards me? Come to think of it, I never once thought or even had the slightest suspicion that he had feelings for me. Moreover, who knew he was gay? Who knew the number one king of Gainsford U actually swung that way?

"I still feel like this is all just a weird fantasy dream, don't you think so too Teddy?" Now, I haven't become insane. I'm simply having a one-on-one conversation with my giant teddy bear that I've so ingeniously named Teddy. Really, was I that lonely before that I've developed such a hobby of actually consulting stuff toys about my feelings? I'm such a loser. Why did I realize this only now? Sigh. Well, it's not like I'm planning to stop it. This is a free world and we're allowed to do as we please. At least I think so. Okay, enough of that and let's get back to the issue. My heart's still beating so fast. Even on our way home from school, it was throbbing so hard I thought Tala would hear it. If you're wondering how well, it's been like our seating arrangement in Kai's luxurious limousine that on one side Tala and I sits together and across from us are Bryan and Kai. All throughout the drive, Kai just had his usual pose with his eyes closed, hands on his chin and one leg crossed over the other. I could still feel his hands caressing the back of my neck and his skillful tongue. Shit, I feel like I've turned to a perv. Stupid Kai with all his hotness. Ugh.

"_There's something in your eyes I don't know why…"_

Oh, my phone is ringing. Hmm, I don't remember expecting any phone calls from anyone.

"Yes, hello?"

"_Rei"_

Huh? This voice. I think I know it. Actually, it's been quite a long time since I've heard this voice. Why is he calling me now? Or better yet, how did he manage to contact me? How long has it been, six, seven years?

"Uh, hey"

"_You don't sound that happy hearing from me. Am I bothering you?"_

"No! It's just, we haven't spoken for a while now. I wasn't expecting you to call so suddenly"

"_Oh right. It's been like seven years since we last saw each other and actually had a nice conversation huh? Well anyways, how've you been? I heard from Uncle Jinnai that you've stopped your career? Is that true?"_

"I didn't. You misunderstood him. I've just paused from having recitals, that's all"

"_Why?"_

"Well Uncle had some matters to attend to in Rome, and so he sent me back to Japan and go back to school"

"_Wait, you're in Japan? Where are you staying? And what school are you attending? Jinnai didn't tell me that!"_

Oh he sounds so pissed. I knew it, he's always been like this. I think he's worse than Brooklyn when it comes to me, regarding where and who I'm staying with. They think 'the outside world' is a really dangerous place for me.

"Uh, I'm staying at his friend's house here in Tokyo. And I'm currently attending Gainsford University"

"_Wait for me, I'll go there"_

"W-What? You've gotta be kidding me! Why? Aren't you in America right now?" At least I think so. That's what I've heard.

"_It will be easy. Just stay there and wait for me. I'll be there in about three days!"_

Deciding things so rashly, it's so like him. Doesn't he have any other stuff to do that he'll immediately fly to Japan? And 'stay there'? It's not like I'm planning to go anywhere. This guy hasn't changed at all.

"_Hey are you laughing?"_

"It's just that you haven't changed at all" I'm so glad I think my heart's jumping with joy. I've missed his laughter, his panicky and worried voice, and basically just him. I wish I can hug him right now. I remember our past clearly as if it was just yesterday.

"_Really? Well, I guess old habits are really hard to change huh? Oh I should get going now, Mariah's calling me. I'll see you in three days Rei. Take care"_

"Okay, I'll see you. Say hi to Mariah for me"

"_Will do. She's gonna be thrilled"_ And then he shuts his phone.

Let me guess, you're all wondering who I was talking to huh? Curious eh? Well first thing's first, I am not cheating on Kai. That was a really close friend of mine back in China. He was my neighbor, Lee Wong. I used to play with him and his younger sister, Mariah. When I moved with my uncle to Japan it was an awesome coincidence that his father also landed a job in Japan so we really never lost contact. But then I started my whole music career and that's when we started drifting apart from each other. We still have connection but we don't talk and see each other that often anymore. But here's something I've never told anyone about, I think only Brooklyn really knows it even without me telling him. He just figured it out. Although I'm still not sure how because he doesn't really know Lee at all. It's still a mystery how he found out. Well anyways, here's a secret of mine, Lee's actually my first love. But it's a long, long time ago and I've forgotten about it. I think it was actually just puppy love since we used to be always together. That's before I met Brooklyn. I think he's somehow alike to Brooklyn. I mean the way they always make me laugh and how they're so overprotective of me.

"Hey Rei, dinner's ready" Kai calls opening the door of my room

"Oh right" Ah, he's smiling again. I'll never get tired of that dazzling smile. I get off the bed and take his hand as we walk down the stairs towards the dining area.

"I knew it!" Tala pouts at us with folded arms over his chest. He's waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Bryan.

"Finally" Bryan smirks

"And when were you two planning to tell us?"

"Uh… well, umm"

"Hn" Kai ignores him and pulls me towards the dining area, "Keisha's waiting"

"H-Hey!"

"Just leave them Tal" I hear Bryan sigh taking his lover by the arm and follow suit after us.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

It's so dark. What is this? Am I dreaming again?

There's a light. It's…approaching me. It's so blinding…

Huh? This place, I remember it well like I've been here only just yesterday. In a small town in China, surrounded by other houses and in a cheerful neighborhood, there's a simple house with walls painted in the soft hue of lavender, my mother's favorite color. There's a small chimney right on the top-left side of the roof. A small garden occupied the small space beside the house while white wooden fences surround the whole lot. I still remember that spot where I used to play hide and seek or hop scotch with Lee and Mariah and some other kids.

I would often come out on broad daylight and knock on the door of Lee's house and ask him to play with me. Their house was three houses from ours. Mariah would insist on tagging along since she never likes being left behind. We'd run around the neighborhood laughing while playing tag. We could barely avoid bumping to other people and they'd yell angrily at us but they never really did get mad. I remember Lee stumbling down the road with a bowl of noodles on his head after bumping to a noodle delivery boy. We all laughed at him, even our neighbors. I still remember that kind old lady who used to always give us lollipops whenever we pass by her small restaurant. And that grumpy old man who always yelled at us for causing so much noise. They were my happy childhood memories. I can still remember how often I would smile and laugh. I was always cheerful. Until that day came.

"_Your father's gone…"_

I cried for a whole week after that accident. I grew up without ever knowing my mother except from pictures that my father would always show me, and then before I could even enjoy life more with my father, I lose him as well. It's like, the world hated me. God took away everything from me just like that. For that moment, I believed that God never existed. I was so mad and lonely. I didn't know exactly what to think anymore. Just when I was about to let go, _he_ came along and grabbed my hand pulling me back on my feet again. I lost my light which was my father but another came along and gave me the warmth I thought I've lost forever. This new life, I owe it to Uncle Jinnai.

I moved in with him and I got to meet the relatives whom I never knew even existed. It seems like my father was the eldest son of a highly-respected clan from another village. HE was supposed to take over the leadership status of his family when he left and married an unknown woman which was my mother of course.

"_Jinnai! How dare you bring that child to this house?"_ I could still remember how my grandfather shouted furiously at Uncle Jinnai like that just after seeing me with him. His eyes were bright golden. It seem like it was in the blood. But during that time, all I could see in his eyes were despise and anguish. And the reason for his hatred towards me? I'm the son of the princess of the opposing clan of another village. Yes, my mother was the only daughter of the rival clan of my father's clan. It's like Romeo and Juliet actually to make it easier to understand. So, that's the main reason why I was never told that I had other relatives. My parents eloped and escaped to another far off village; away from their families and lived anew.

Though my grandfather was terribly against it, uncle Jinnai took me in but since he knows that no good will come out if we stayed in the main house, he moved to Japan and we lived together.

"Rei…"

Something warm's caressing my cheek. Hmm, it feels good. I'm drawn back to reality as I open my eyes to see Kai sitting on my bed leaning over me while looking worried.

"Kai? What's wrong?" I ask placing my hand on top of his.

"I should be asking that. I was about to go downstairs to drink water when I heard you moaning like you were having a bad dream. I came in and saw you crying" He says wiping away what felt like tears indeed.

"I dreamt… about my childhood again" I reply sitting upright.

"I see, so it was a bad dream" He pulls me to an embrace and starts rubbing my back, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know why but… I feel scared. I feel like something's going to happen… I just don't know what… but I know it'll be something that will cause sadness" I sniff burying my head on his chest hugging him tighter. This anxious feeling, I don't know where it's coming from or what it's about but having Kai hold me like this is giving me a feeling of calmness somehow.

"Don't think about it" Kai says leaning so I could feel his warm breathe in my ears, "And whatever happens, I'll be here so, don't worry anymore okay?"

This is one of the reasons why I just can't help but love him more.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

It's a cold Sunday morning and we have just been invited by our frivolous friend Tyson to a small trip to Mount Kyushu* to do stargazing. Of course we were all hyped up to go since first, I've never done stargazing and two, because I feel like it'll be a very wonderful night since I'll be doing something memorable with my friends. Why do I feel like this is the end of my journey? Huh? Where did that come from? Why am I thinking about such things?

"Rei?" Hilary calls waving a hand in front of my face

"Huh? Oh what?"

"We were asking you if you would want to join us go shopping downtown before heading to mount Kyushu" Max asks.

"Oh uh, no. I'll just stay here"

"Are you sure?" Hilary worries leaning beside me.

"Yeah, don't worry"

"You don't look so good Rei, what's wrong?" Tala asks looking behind at us. We're currently on our way to Kyushu with Kai's black van. Miguel's driving; Tala and Bryan are occupying the front seats with Michael. Hiro and Brooklyn are on the second row with Max and Tyson while me, Kai and Hilary are on the last seats.

"Should we just cancel the trip?" Miguel says looking at us from the rear view mirror

"It's alright. I think it's just lack of sleep" I pretend a smile and lean on Kai's shoulder, "I'll just sleep it off. Wake me up when we're there"

"Okay!" Tala cheers. Kai takes my hand inside his and I slowly close my eyes hoping this odd sensation I'm feeling will soon fade away.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"_You don't belong here!"_

"_You're just a nobody"_

"_How dare you stay here?"_

These words… I've always heard those so-called relatives of mine yell them at me. Of course I was just a kid and didn't understand what they really meant. I think I was better off not knowing them at all. Now I know why Father chose to leave this family and be with my mother. Of all these people, only Uncle Jinnai has really shown me kindness and that kind lady who I think is my grandmother. And I'm thankful that they are. I forgot to mention that my grandmother was the one who secretly supported me in my music career. She was actually my sponsor but only me and my Uncle knows about it.

"Rei…"

Someone's shaking me. I groggily open my eyes and the sudden brightness causes me to jerk.

"It's so bright" I wince blocking some of the sunlight with my arm

"You've been asleep for four hours" Kai says, "You've been sweating a lot too even though I've already turned the car air con to its max"

"Ohh"

"Bad dream again?"

"Yeah. I've been having them lately. That's why I haven't had enough sleep" I yawn stretching my arms behind me. We've stopped near Kyushu's market place where Tala and others have gone shopping for food and stuff. Only me, Kai and Miguel are left in the van. Miguel's taking this chance to nap since he's been driving for approximately five hours.

"Rei your phone's ringing" Kai nudges at me.

"Huh? Oh right!" I immediately pull my phone out of my pocket to see Lee's number blinking.

"Lee?" I answer

"_Rei-chan!"_

"Uh, Mariah? Hey, how are you?"

"_I miss you so much! I'm borrowing my brother's phone since I just broke mine. I've been just fine, how about you? Where are you right now? We've just arrived here at Narita Airport. Do you want to have lunch with us?"_

She sounds really excited. And they've arrived already? That was a quick flight. As expected from Lee. He's the type of person who would do everything to make things possible when they're usually impossible.

"I'm on my way to Mount Kyushu with my friends so I can't. Tell me where you're gonna stay at and maybe I'll drop by to visit"

"_Okay! Brother says we'll be staying in Tokyo Hotel for a while. I'll send you the room and floor number one we've booked ourselves some room there. Well, time to go. See'ya Rei-chan!"_

_Beep beep beep…_

Deciding things before I could even talk, that's just like her. They really haven't changed at all. I chuckle inwardly.

"You seem pretty happy now" Kai says pulling me into his arms

"Well that was Mariah. Remember about the two kids I used to play with back in China? They've just arrived and I'll be paying them a visit later. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure thing"

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

It's already night time and we've climbed a small hill by the foot of Mount Kyushu. The sky's really black tonight and the stars are really beautiful. There are so many of them and seeing them all just makes our jaws drop. They're twinkling and glittering in that wide black cloth.

"So beautiful" Hilary says

"I've never seen so many stars!" Tyson cheers

"Awesome, shooting stars! Quick everyone make a wish!" Miguel exclaims quickly closing his eyes to make a wish.

Wish? Could I really wish for anything more? I already have a very wonderful life. I have a good career, a nice and loving Uncle, awesome friends and even the unreachable Kai. I don't think there's anything more I could wish. I glance at Kai who's standing beside me. He's just watching the stars as they shower from the skies. That's right, having him, I really could wish for nothing more except for just having this stay forever. It seems he's noticed me looking at him and smiles at me.

"What did you wish for?" He asks.

"I don't want to be too greedy but," I smile at him then look back at the sky, "I just want this to last forever"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"You guys are leaving?" Tala asks

"Yeah, I still have somewhere I have to go to"

"What about Kai's car?" Miguel's wearing a worried look. I think he's afraid that we'll take the van.

"Don't worry. I've asked Castor to pick us up. I think he's already downtown waiting for us"

"Okay then. I'll just return the van to you tomorrow morning" Bryan says.

"Alright then, see you guys tomorrow!" And we bid them goodbye. When I said that last part, that I'll see them tomorrow, something suddenly ached in my heart. I suddenly had this vision that… I won't see them tomorrow at all. No, it's like I'm never gonna see them. I'm starting to feel really scared. What is wrong with me?

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Here were are sir, Tokyo hotel. Shall I just wait here for you sir?" Castor, one of Kai's butlers asks as we get off the car.

"Yes, we won't be long" Kai replies as we both enter the hotel building.

Hmm, 27th floor room 201, that's the information Mariah sent me. This place is really stunning. It kind of resembles the Hiwatari mansion with all the shiny golden plates and shiny carvings. The chandeliers on the ceiling are just screaming "diamond". There's a lot of high-class looking people in the lobby talking with each other. It's so Lee to choose this place to sleep in. I bet Mariah forced him to take this since she really loves classy places. Much to her brother's dismay since he's never that type of guy. No matter how rich they'd become, he'd always prefer simplicity over grandiose. Oh yeah, they've become really rich since his father had been promoted to being the CEO of a construction company.

"Rei, quit spacing out. We're here"

"Oh right"

"Rei-chaaaaan!" Mariah swings the door open though I haven't even knocked. Is she telepathic or what? "I've missed you so much!"

"I've really missed you too Mariah. You've really grown. You're as gorgeous as always"

"Well of course! I've been spending the years grooming myself to be a suited wife for you!"

"Don't start again Mariah" Lee interrupts coming from the kitchen, "Seriously, at least invite them in first"

"Oh right! He-he, sorry!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"It's really been a while Rei. I'm so happy you could see us tonight. I was really worried you won't be able to since it's already night time" Lee said drinking a cup of brewed coffee.

"Well, I couldn't stand not see you immediately, Lee" I smile. From me, his attention moves to Kai who's successfully making himself invisible to everyone again. Yeah, he'll never change.

"Oh right, this is—"

"Mr. Kai Hiwatari, the rumored next heir of the famous and unbeatable Hiwatari Enterprises, am I right?"

Huh? What's up with that mocking tone Lee? He's certainly caught Kai's attention and now he's glaring at him. Lee is just grinning teasingly at him as if challenging him to a fight. What's wrong? Why does Lee know Kai

"Do you have something to say to me?" Kai grits his teeth. He's pissed! His is bad. How did this turn out to this so suddenly?

"A lot, as a matter of fact." Lee puts down his cup and sits up straight crossing his legs. "Please break up with Rei"

What the hell?

"Lee?"

"I've done a background check on you. I really don't have anything against you regarding your clean status in the society since I believe you are actually one of the well respected people back in Russia" Lee then glares back at Kai, "But I just feel like you're not someone fit to take care of our precious Rei. I don't trust you enough. Status and riches are just _not_ enough"

"Lee! What the hell are you talking about? Stop this!" Lee's acting really weird. What's wrong with him? How can he talk to Kai like that? And he doesn't like Kai for me? Who is he to say that? I'm already up from the couch and I'm just boiling with anger. I was wrong, Lee has changed. He's changed a lot. I never knew him as someone who would talk badly of someone else like that. Especially if he wasn't even familiar to the person. I knew he was always overprotective of me but not up to this extent!

"I've already talked to Uncle Jinnai and he's given me permission," His attention has now moved onto me and stands up. What's with the sudden coldness? And what does he mean 'permission'?

"I'm taking you back with me Rei"

Wait, what?

TBC...

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

_**Next Chapter: Rei is leaving! Hurry Kai, stop him! Or will he really?**_

_***I chose Kyushu for no particular reason. It's like random. :)**_

_**Reviews are always welcome! Thank you so much!**_

_**Please bear with me a little longer, it's almost done! :D**_

_**Oyasumi nasai :D**_


	19. The Decision

_**Okay here's the latest update. God I'm really taking long while to finish one chapter. Urghh. .**_

_**Well anyways, I think there are only three more chapters left meaning that yes, everything will be revealed on the next chapters that'll 'm still deciding on whether the time of unveiling the truths should be really dramatic and detailed. I'm choosing the best words for it. I hope you all will wait till the end. :D**_

_**Enough of that and let's get on with this chappy. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Beyblade is not my property. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The Decision<strong>

This is the worst situation I've ever been to since my stay here in Japan. It's been approximately nine months since I moved in with the Hiwataris in their gigantic mansion in Tokyo. I've found so many new friends which I thought was never possible because of my current status as a 'superstar' as everyone calls me and because of my 'come and go' kind of life. And how come that after all I've went through with all these nice people, after all the good and well, not so good memories I've made, and after finally getting the man of my life, I'm suddenly being forced to leave them all? I can't believe Lee's taking me back to China with him. I don't exactly understand what's going on but he said so himself that he's contacted my Uncle about this and already got permission from him.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me Lee. Uncle never said anything about going back!" I shout angrily at him. This is actually the first time I've ever really raised my voice to him. I've had so much respect in him because he was older and I just admire his perseverance towards anything. It's the main reason he's so rich now being able to take over their family's small merchandising company that he's now improving though sweat and blood. I never knew having your own company would make you such a jerk. Seriously, saying that he doesn't trust Kai enough to hand me over to him and calmly telling him to break up with me? Who the hell does he think he is? Sure he's been my closest childhood friend but that doesn't give him any right!

"No, I'm actually very serious Rei" He says walking towards me. "I've cared for you since we were kids and I just know that being with him will just do you no good. Listen to me Rei, just come back with me to China and this will be over"

"Don't shit with me! Enough is enough Lee. I'm not going back with you and don't you ever tell me what to do. I'm thankful for everything you've done for me but this is just too much meddling in my own affairs. I'm not a kid anymore! Just who do you think you are?" God releasing so much anger like this is just bringing me to tears. Hell, how did this come to this? I was just having fun watching the shooting stars with my friends a few hours earlier! I was just laughing with them and I just wished that THIS WILL NEVER END!

"Why won't you just listen to me Rei? I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for you"

"What the hell do I get from this? You're telling me to leave Kai!" Tears are starting to burn my eyes. Lee's beginning to frown and why does he look like he's pained? Is it because he doesn't really want to do this? If so, then what's pushing him into doing it? I know Lee; he'll never force me or anybody else to do something they don't like. That's right; there must be something else here besides this. I just can't get myself believe that Lee, my precious friend Lee, would ever do this to me!

"Tell me," I glare at him, "What's the real reason behind this Lee? Why do you insist on taking me back home?" His eyes fall to the floor and just seeing him twitch upon hearing my question, it just proves that I'm correct. He's not telling me something here.

"Answer me!"

"I can't tell you"

"What?"

"If you really want to know then just come back to China and ask your Uncle instead"

"I won't."

"Rei stop being so difficult!"

"Then give me a solid answer!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"I won't!"

"Say it—" Hey, this brings back memories. Barking at each other like two dogs fighting over a small piece of bone. We were always like this. We were both stubborn and neither of us would ever back down. I miss this. I can't take it anymore. I single tear escapes my eyes as I slowly hug my dear friend. This scent, I know I've always longed for this scent. Lee's always smelled like fresh dandelions.

"You're not being fair Lee" I sob on his chest. Thankfully, he wraps his arms around me hugging me tighter.

"I know I'm sorry" He whispers. "Listen, it's your Uncle actually who's asking me to take you back to China but he doesn't want you to know the real reason that's why he asked me to persuade you instead and do any means necessary to get you to come with me"

"Uncle Jinnai?"

"Think about it for a while Rei. If your Uncle is getting up to the extent of forcing you back to China, then it could only mean that's its urgent and very important. If I heard correctly, I think it's…about your father"

"My… father?" What could it be? And why didn't Uncle Jinnai just tell me straight to go back? Why did he have to get Lee involved with this? He better have a real good reason for this.

"Whatever your questions may be, only your uncle can answer them" Mariah says tapping my shoulder.

"Fine. I'll think about it. But Lee, you better apologize to Kai for saying such mean things" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Oh right," Lee shakes his head smiling, "What I said earlier about me not trusting him enough for you is not a complete lie"

"Lee!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We've driven back to the Hiwatari mansion. Well, as Lee had said, he didn't completely apologize to Kai and simply gave him a warning that 'He still hasn't passed yet'. I don't know exactly what that meant but I feel like there will be more obstacles for us as lovers to take. I mean, come to think of it, Uncle Jinnai doesn't even know yet. Who knows what kind of reaction he'd make? He's not really against me being homosexual but accepting Kai as my lover? I'm not really so sure. He's got this 'nephew' issues as I choose to call it.

"Sir, Miss Keisha won't be coming home tonight. She called in saying she has a business meeting" the maid said as she gently removed Kai's coat.

"Alright. Is the dinner ready?" Kai asks

"Yes sir"

"Rei, go get changed"

"Oh right. I'll be right down in a minute"

-x-

I still don't get it. What does Uncle Jinnai want with me? How could he have asked Lee to take me back? Why didn't he just tell me? And most of all, what about my father? I'm getting all worked up. My head's starting to hurt with all these thinking. My mind's telling me to go back immediately but my heart's screaming that I have to stay. Tyson, Max, Hilary, Tala and Bryan and everyone else, I've started to like them so much. I don't want to leave them. I've never been so happy in my life ever since my father's death. I can find peace in this place. Besides that, I want to stay by Kai's side. I don't want to leave him. What exactly should I do?

I pull out of my pants and put on some random shirt and sleeping pants. It's been really tiring. I don't feel like eating dinner. I just want to stay on this bed, cuddle under the sheets with Teddy, sleep everything off and wish that this was all just a ridiculous dream.

"Yeah right Rei, as if that's gonna happen" Sigh.

"You keep talking to yourself and people will think you're crazy"

I shoot up from my comfy lying position to see Kai leaning by the frame of the door with crossed arms over his chest. How long has he been there? Wait, I didn't even hear the door open.

"That's because you left it open"

"I said that out loud?"

"Ya think?" He nods and walks over to my bed and takes a seat next to me. "You're still bothered huh" He says brushing off my bangs from my face.

"Well of course."

"Listen Rei, if you want to go then go"

"What?" I gasp.

"If you're being confused on whether to leave or stay because of me, please don't. If you choose to leave, I won't stop you"

"Kai…"

"I just don't want you to regret something because you decided not to leave me."

Kai's eyes are glimmering. They're so red and filled with sincerity. So was that a 'go'?

"I don't know Kai… I…"

"Think about it. Good night." He gives me a peck on the lips before completely leaving my room.

Think about it huh. It's easier to say than done.

Why did I even come here in the first place? Why did I have to stay here? Wasn't it just because uncle had some affair to attend to and I can't be with him? Wasn't I completely against this in the first place? Wait, that's right. This was just a simple temporary vacation. This wasn't supposed to last forever. Me staying here in Japan, living with the Hiwataris and studying in Gainsford U. These were all just momentary. I still remember how I used to wish that Uncle would hurry up and finish whatever he's doing overseas and come back to take me with him. It's silly. I should be happily complying with him right now. I should be excited. But not seeing everyone again, leaving them behind just like that, it…hurts.

It hurts a lot.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It's only four-thirty in the morning. I knew it. I wasn't able to sleep at all. I grab my jacket from the coat racket and make my way to the balcony. It's so cold and foggy. The skies are dim and there're think grayish clouds. It's quiet and only the sounds of the chirping birds can be heard.

_There's something in your eyes I don't know why…*_

Huh? Who could be calling at this early hour? I fish my phone from my pocket and read my Uncle's name blinking. My eyes grow big and quickly answer it.

"Uncle!"

"_Oh wow, you really are awake already"_

"Uncle, you have some explaining to do!"

"_Oh, is it about going back home?"_

"Yes! You never told me anything about that"

"_Oh I guess I kinda forgot"_

"How could you forget something so important?"

"_Why are you mad? Is there something wrong?"_

"Everything's wrong! Why didn't you tell me beforehand that I'll be going back home to China? Why did you have to use Lee to get me? And what is it about my father?" I know by shouting like this, I could be waking up the whole neighborhood but I guess I don't really care. I have to let out all these frustrations.

"_Relax Rei. I just want you to come home"_

"Oh yeah, like I'll believe that"

"_Just come home Rei"_

"I won't until you answer my questions"

"_Alright, fine. Jeez, you're really stubborn. The reason why I asked Lee is because I know you'll go with him quickly and I know that you always listen to him, more than you ever listen to me. It's a bit hurtful y'know"_

"And?"

"_And the thing about your father, I'll tell you once you've arrived in China. I'm already preparing for my flight tomorrow"_

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"_Because it's something the whole family must know" _

"The…whole family? You mean…"

"_Yes Rei. We're going back to the main house"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ugh, this sucks. I didn't get enough sleep and now I don't feel like eating anymore. Uncle's already booked a flight for me to China. I can't believe that after all these years; I'm going back to that damned place with all those damned people. I don't want to see them. Hell, I never wanna see them ever again for as long as I live. I'm nothing but dust to them so why bother? I thought that when Uncle Jinnai took me in was the last day I'll ever see them. I don't want to see _his_ eyes again. Those burning golden eyes that could just swallow me up. Just thinking about it is sending shivers down my spine.

"Rei?"

"Huh? Uh yes?"

"You haven't touched your food"

"Oh uh… I'm… not hungry"

But I don't really have much choice do I? I have to go back. I need to know what it is that Uncle wants me to know about my father. Plus, he's just told me that I've been requested to have a concerto for the upcoming festival of the village. Oh I'm pretty sure my 'relatives' were all against that. But since it was a request from the townspeople, they couldn't do anything but agree. Ha! When I see them I'm gonna blow their heads off with my performance and I'll be like 'In your faces!'

"Did all the thinking finally made you insane?"

"Oh uh… ha-ha, sorry"

"So, you've decided?"

Here comes the hard part: telling Kai that I'm leaving… for good.

"Yeah" Is my forlorn face saying it all? I hope it's saying it all. Please understand already Kai. See it in my face. See what my decision is just by looking at my facial expression. Don't ask me to say it.

"And?" Oh great. Just like the Kai I know. The Kai I love…

"I'm... I'm leaving…"

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes I know, it's short. LOL. And OMG! Rei has made his decision to leave Japan and go back with Lee and Mariah to China!<em>**

**_On the next chapter, Rei's gonna spend his last day with his friends and of course Kai. I'll make it very memorable and fun to him!_**

**_To those who wanted/hope that Kai would stop Rei from leaving, sorry guys. Kai's just that much of an understanding person... at least that's what I think of him. :) And Lee here isn't really a bad guy, it was just an act, obviously. You'll see his kindness soon enough. Tee-hee :3_**

****_**Well then, see you there! Was this good or bad? Tell me! :D**_

_**Thanks!**_


	20. I'll Be Waiting

_**Yay! I know what you're thinking, "Finally she continues it" right? No? It isn't? Well , never mind that then. Anyways, I've been having a writer's block for weeks and I don't know why. It's frustrating that my mind's been just blank for days and I couldn't think of any good idea to write! Thankfully, I finally got it thanks to my lovable best friend IRL. She's so my angel. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Beyblade is and will never be mine. Bummer. **_

_**Please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: I'll Be Waiting<strong>

"That's probably the best decision you've ever told me" Kai says sipping a cup of hot black coffee. How can he drink that thing and look like it's the most delicious drink in the world? I've tasted it once and I spitted it out the moment it touched my tongue. I mean, the thing's bitter! Kai is so mature for his age, way mature. Oh wait, why am I focusing on that anyway? Sigh. I must've lost my mind while thinking too much on this damn decision. And what upsets me more is that Kai isn't even trying to stop me. I know he understands my situation but c'mon, simply nodding and saying I've made a wise decision is not something you'd really want to come from your lover. I was hoping for a bit more of a disappointed-like reaction, you know? Well, this is Kai Hiwatari after all. I think he's a male "tsundere". Like those people who acts all cold and cool outside but deep inside it's actually the opposite? I really think Kai's like that.

"So when is it?"

"Hmm?"

"Your flight back to China"

"The day after tomorrow" I reply sadly putting away my eating utensils.

"I see. Have you packed your things?"

Damn, my eyes sting. Tears are starting to pile in my eyes begging to be let out.

"How much more?"

"What?"

"How much more are you gonna be so damn insensitive?" Shit, I think my heart's about to explode. I hate this. I'm so annoyed, and so depressed. I shouldn't be saying this but…

"How can you talk like that as if it doesn't even bother you that I'm leaving for good? Do you even understand what that means? I'm never gonna see you again! We're going to be apart! And you're just gonna ask me if I've packed my things? I hate you!" And I run off leaving an unfazed Kai sitting there at the dining room. I'm so pathetic. Why did I shout at him like that? I just…snapped. Ugh.

* * *

><p>I don't think I've ever been so frustrated in my life. Messing up a grand concerto for the ambassador of Spain a few years go isn't even a bit close to how depressed I am now. This isn't just about the leaving thing, it's really pissing the hell out of me how Kai remains so calm about all this. I know it's in his personality but is what I'm asking that much to give? I just want him to show more concern. Sigh. I wanna cry so hard.<p>

"Kitty?"

That voice, could it be? I tilt my head to my right to see Tala with a bag of what seems to be groceries. What is he doing here? More importantly, what's with the groceries? Oh by the way, I'm by the seashore, sulking and sitting on the sand.

"T-Tala…" And there goes my tears. I must look really pitiful right now crying helplessly on a guy's shoulder. Call me whatever you want but I desperately need to let this out.

"What happened?" he asks cautiously rubbing my back.

"I… shouted at Kai…"

"You did? Why?"

"Promise me… you won't tell anyone…"

"Kitty, do I look like some gossiper?" he looks at me with a raised eyebrow

"Well…_hic_…My uncle is…_hic_…telling me to…_hic_…go back to China…"

"What? Seriously? When? Why? Don't go Rei!" he exclaimed looking a bit panicky. It would've been great if Kai had the same reaction but I'd never imagine it. It won't look…Kai-ish.

"It's about… my father and I'm… supposed to leave… the day after tomorrow" I reply wiping my tears.

"Hmm, let me guess, the reason you had a fight with Kai is because he didn't even react to this"

I nod at him still wiping my eyes when my tears continue to betray me.

"You saw that coming, didn't you? You already know how he is. He's not really a showy person. He may not have reacted quite right but you know he does care"

"I do… I really do… but…"

"Yeah, it's still somehow annoying isn't it? I think I would've reacted the same way you did if Bryan showed no interest of me leaving him as well. But think of it this way Kitty, if he did stop you and asked you to stay, would you have done it? Kai knows how important this is to you and I think he doesn't want you to do something he knows you'll regret because you chose him. And instead of showing something like a disappointed or sad face, he chose to make it look like it's alright. That he's alright. Because he doesn't want you to worry or even change your mind. Because he knows, that you made the right choice. And he loves you that much"

"Tala…" That's right. I remember him telling me about something like that last night. I guess it kinda slipped my mind. I'm horrible.

"I'm not telling you to go back and apologize to him because it's not entirely your fault but it would be better if you talked to him properly and hear his explanation clearly. I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing. Kai can be a real bastard and colder than the temperature at the top of Mount Everest but he's nice and he cares a lot for you. I should know, I've been with him since like we were babies"

"I didn't know you could be so sensible Tala" I chuckle finally stopping my tears from falling

"I give you a genius advice and this is what I get? You're pretty mean Kitty" he laughs patting my head, "You should go now before Mr. Sourpuss decides to lock himself inside his room"

"I will. Thank you Tala" I smile at him and kiss him on the forehead before running back to the mansion. Did I mention that the ocean is just a few walks behind the Hiwatari manor?

* * *

><p>I didn't find Kai in the mansion or locked away in his room. Instead, I found him in the greenhouse, seated on the bench near the small fountain inside. I quietly walk near him. I could see he's totally spaced out. He looks…so sad. Oh I've really done it. I gently wrap my arms around him from behind.<p>

"I'm sorry…" I whisper to his ear

"Rei"

"I didn't mean to shout like that. I totally understand you now; I was just too depressed about everything. I'm really sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize about" He sighed. He removed my arms around his shoulders and walk around the bench to face me. "I should be the one saying that to you. You're right, I was being insensitive. I want you to stay, believe me I do. I want us to graduate together with everyone else, enter the same university together and maybe even work side-by-side. But no matter how much I may want that, I can't selfishly ask you something you might regret in the end. I don't want you to regret anything."

Tala was right. Kai really cares about me. Although, hearing all this from him is pretty surprising.

"Let me guess, you just thought that hearing all these from me is pretty surprising"

Crap! I snickered.

"Well, I'm pretty surprised myself. I've never said anything like this" He pulls me to his arms and holds me tightly. "You're the only one who's ever made me feel this way"

I smile silently and embrace him back. This scent, it's intoxicating. It smells even better than all the flowers around us. I love Kai. It's the first time I've ever loved someone this much. I love him and distance alone would never change that.

"Tomorrow is the Twilight Festival and there will be a grand fireworks display. Everyone will be there."

"Twilight Festival?"

"You should say goodbye to them properly"

"I will" Although I know it won't be easy. I can only imagine how much tears Max or Hilary will shed once they find out. Or how much whining and complaints Tyson would make. I should be sure to prepare both my heart and ear.

* * *

><p>Oh wow, everything's so bright and beautiful. The balloon lanterns light up the way and there are so many cheerful people checking out the different stalls. It's my first time attending a real festival and I'm really excited! I see Tyson and Max with Hilary by the temple. Aw, Hilary looks so adorable in her pink floral kimono. She even has her hair tied and a flower clip on her bangs. Max is wearing a light blue yukata with bubble design. I think it really suits him perfectly. Tyson looks so decent with his blue striped yukata; well maybe he'd look more decent if it weren't for the takoyakis he's eating, no scratch that, raping is a much more suited word for the way he's swallowing them up.<p>

"Good evening guys" I greet them

"Oh hey Rei! Wow, you look so charming! Black is so perfect for you!" Hilary cheered hugging me tightly. I'm actually wearing a black kimono and a grayish haori on top.

"Hey guys" Hiro then arrives with Brooklyn, Miguel and Michael. They're all wearing kimonos as well. And I gotta say I've never seen Michael look so attractive in his yellowish-cream kimono.

"So is everyone here?" Tala asked

"We've found a vacant spot near the river. It's the perfect spot to watch the fireworks" Miguel said

"Emily and Julia prepared some bento and sandwiches for us and a blanket's been laid out there. Mystel's already there too" Brooklyn added.

"So it's the complete gang! This is gonna be so memorable!" Max and Hilary both cheered. Hiro then leads us to the space they were talking about. Kai takes my hand as we walk behind the others.

* * *

><p>The night sky is so clear and there are only a few stars. The moon is big and bright, it's enough to brighten the whole night. There are a lot of other people who's chosen to camp out here near the river. Guess this is indeed the best spot to watch the fireworks display. Perhaps this is the perfect memento for anyone who's about to leave. This beautiful night with my wonderful friends, I'll truly treasure it.<p>

"You look spaced out Rei" Hilary nudged my side, "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nah, it's nothing really. I'm just happy to be with you guys"

"You sound like an old man dying Rei" Miguel laughed.

"Oh wow, these bentos are awesome!" Tyson yelled as soon as he got to where Emily, Julia and Mystel are waiting. Wow, Julia is gorgeous in her red kimono and with her hair tied to a knot. Emily looks as simple and elegant as ever with her hair still the same and her peach-colored kimono designed with small white cherry blossoms. Mystel's just cute in his simple cream-colored kimono and those bentos he's lining up on the blanket just look scrumptious.

"Hey guys" he said

"Who made the bentos? They look delicious" Hiro asked taking a seat. Brooklyn sits beside him. OH before I really forget, I just found out that he and Mr. Student Council President is in a kind of mutual understanding. Hiro confessed to Brooklyn a few months ago and told him that he's willing to wait until he's ready to fall in love again. And yes, Hiro knows about Brooklyn's feelings for me.

"We did of course. I made the rice balls!" Julia cheered

"You cook?" Tyson raised an eyebrow at her

"Are you implying something Granger?" And the red queen glared at him.

"Well it's just aren't you a tomboy?"

Somehow I think Tyson just loves getting his ass kicked by girls. After saying that, Julia beat the hell out of him. I'm amazed he can still sit right.

"Hey guys I've brought the cups" Raul! I knew we were missing someone. Anywhere Julia is expect her brother to be there too.

"Good job Bro"

"Hey guys I think they're starting the countdown for the fireworks" Max said. Emily started distributing the sandwiches and bentos. Mystel took care of pouring the tea on everyone's cups. Until the fireworks began, Tyson shared some jokes with us all the while remembering some funny moments we've been through at school. Seeing everyone laughing and kidding around, enjoying each other's presence is really a sight for me. It'll be an image forever encrypted on my heart.

"…6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" And the colorful fireworks lights up the night sky like giant flowers exploding one after another. We all watched in awe and bliss as the completely black sky a few minutes ago became lit with different colors.

"Hey guys let's take a pic!" Tala suggested setting up the tripod and camera that Hilary brought with her. Everyone took their positions. The guys except me, Mystel, Tyson and Max stood at the back while the girls sat together with us in front of them.

* * *

><p>It's two o'clock in the morning. After we bid everyone goodbye, the three Russians and I went straight to the mansion to fetch my things and passport. When everything's ready, I gave my final goodbyes to Keisha.<p>

"The past months you've stayed with us were lots of fun. I hope we'll see each other again, Rei" she said. I hugged her tight fighting back tears that dared to come out.

"We will, Miss Keisha" I told her and got on Kai's car. The three of them drove me to the airport.

"I still can't believe this" Bryan said sitting on the passenger seat while Tala, as usual, took the wheels. "You're really leaving us Rei"

"Yeah…" I timidly reply

"Well, don't forget to send us a letter every once in a while okay?"

"Sure"

"But was it really okay that you didn't tell the others? They'll be looking for you" Tala said looking at me from the rearview mirror

"Yeah, it's okay. I don't want them to be sad" I know it's selfish but it's the last act of selfishness I'll do to them. I just think I won't bear seeing them lonely because of me. I know they'll understand it.

"Well, here we are" Tala pulled over in front of the entrance of the airport.

"We'll just be waiting here," Bryan said.

"I'll miss you guys. Thank you for everything" I said as I give them both a kiss on the cheeks.

"You'll make me cry Kitty" Tala sniffed. I simply smile at him and tapped his shoulder. Kai carried some of my luggage and walked me to the plane waiting for me. It's actually a private plane my grandfather owned. I feel sick that I'm boarding it.

"Rei!" Mariah and Lee! I thought they've already left.

"Hey" Lee smiles ruffling my hair. He takes my luggage from Kai.

"Thank you for driving him here" he said

"It's just the proper thing to do" Kai glared.

"I see you don't like me either. Guess it's just fair" Lee smirked. It was surprising when he offered his hand at Kai. Kai's glare faded and chuckled as he shook hands with him.

"Till next time, Hiwatari" Lee said and boards the plane with Mariah.

"It's really goodbye now" I said

"Yeah"

I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry… I'm not… Oh fuck this! I run to Kai's arms embracing him tightly for one last time.

"I'll come back. I'll definitely come back!" I yelled burying my head on his chest.

"Hn"

"You'll wait for me right?" I look up at him and he simply stares at me and caresses my cheek

"I'm sure we'll see each other again"

"Let's go Rei" Lee called. I look back at Kai with tears burning up my eyes and give him a final kiss before boarding the plane. This is it. This is goodbye. To my friends, to Japan and to my love.

In minutes, we're already high above the skies on our way towards China where everyone will be waiting; where I'll finally hear the whole truth and the real reason.

"It will be alright Rei" Mariah says holding my hand.

"Thank you Mariah"

Kai… he didn't answer me just now. Does this mean… he won't wait for me? Well of course he wouldn't. He's Kai Hiwatari he's got better things to do than just wait for someone he's not even sure of coming back. I'm so stupid. Shit, my chest hurts. It hurts… It really hurts. Tears start escaping my eyes and as I rub them off I felt my phone vibrate. Who could be calling me at this early in the morning? I fish my phone from the pocket of my coat. But instead of just my phone, I pull out a necklace as well. That's odd; I don't remember putting something like this in my pocket. I click my phone open and answer.

"Hello?"

"_I'll be waiting…" _

That voice, I can't be mistaken. It's Kai! And did he just say what I think he just said? My tears completely stop from falling and I bet my eyes are just wide. My heart's throbbing like crazy and I think I'm having a hard time breathing.

"…" Uh where'd my voice go? Damn I'm speechless!

"_I'll wait for you so you better come back… and give me an answer…"_

Answer? Answer to what? Did he ask me something?

"What—" And then I finally notice the pendant of the necklace. It's not exactly a pendant. Its gold and round…

A ring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So does that mean Kai proposed to Rei? Yes! And he's so sweet to say he'll be waiting for Rei's return. But will Rei really ever come back?<strong>_

_**On the next chapter, Rei sees his father during his concert and confusion floods his mind. Why is his father alive? How? And why didn't he come back for Rei?**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**Tell me what you think. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. **_

_**Thank you very much :D**_


	21. Grandpa

_**Hello everyone! On the last chapter, I said this is the chapter where Rei will see his father but it will actually be on the next chapter after this. Sorry about that. This idea came so suddenly and I thought this would be nice to include in the story.**_

_**Here's the new update. I think I have two or three more chapters before the epilogue. Wait for it! :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Grandpa<strong>

I don't think I've ever felt this lonely again since my father's untimely death. Although come to think of it, I have always been lonely. I guess I just never really accepted it. I always showed cheerful smiles to everyone even though deep inside, I was crying out loud at the top of my lungs that someone will come and pull me out of this loneliness. Playing the violin was just a means to express those hidden feelings. I guess that's what really made me famous, because I'm able to convey such deep emotions through my music. I always thought I'll never find this kind of happiness again aside from being able to play the violin beautifully. But then again, I came to Japan and learnt that I was wrong.

I was too happy and enjoying my new found friends' company that I didn't even realize that I haven't been playing for a long while. And the odd part is I didn't even care. It was like I could go on without even having to use my violin. I didn't feel lost and instead, I felt like I've been found. Being with everyone in Japan gave me a happiness I've never felt before. I think it's even more than that of when I was with my father. I was more than just complete. I was full.

And having to leave that place with no complete assurance that I'll come back is heartbreaking. I feel like I just left a huge part of me in there.

"Rei, you should rest." Lee said and hands me what seems to be a comforter. He seems so worried. But I bet if anyone who dears me sees me looking like this, they'd be worried as hell as well. My hair is in a bit of a mess, I have bags under my swollen eyes and I haven't moved an inch from my sitting position. I'm just staring blankly outside the window. I don't know but I feel like all my energy's been drained out of me. I feel like neither moving nor eating.

"You look horrible Rei. C'mon, if Uncle Jinnai sees you like this, he'll faint" Mariah then comes over carrying a tray of food. "See, I even asked the chef to prepare you your favorite food."

I'm sorry Mariah, I don't mean to be rude to you but I really don't feel like eating anything. I don't even want to speak so I just shake my head at her and pull the comforter up to my chin. Yeah, maybe I'll just sleep… and hope that this sinking feeling will fade away once we've landed.

* * *

><p>The skies are a little gloomy, it seems like it's going to rain soon. Perfect, is this just coincidence or is the sky actually accompanying me in this time of loneliness? The nauseous feeling is coming back. It's not because of the flight but because of the scenery in front of me. This huge mansion, I never thought I'd see it again. The large fish pond by the gate is still there but I don't think there's still water or even fishes in there. The garden that used to be filled with beautiful flowers right beside the mansion is gone. The big gate has become rusty and from silver, it's been turned to a dirty black. I don't remember this place being like this. What happened after all those years? This place looks...<p>

"…dead" A familiar voice almost startled Mariah, Lee and me. I turn around to see one of my uncles, the third son after my father, Huang.

"It's been a really long while since I've seen you Rei Kon" he said. Wow, he's grown so old. He's got wrinkles all over his face and his hair is full white. He was one of those relatives of mine who used to ignore me and treat me as trash. He was mean and rude to me especially when I lived in this mansion for a few months since my temporary adoption papers were still in the process. But the coldness in his eyes has somehow disappeared. Instead, they look… apologetic. Is it because of what he did to me when I was still small?

"Everyone is waiting inside" He said and gestured us to follow him inside. Everyone… does that include my grumpy old grandfather? No wait, is he even still alive?

"You know, after you left with Jinnai, things around here haven't been the same anymore" Uncle Huang said as we walked the corridors to the room where everyone was waiting.

"What do you mean?"

"Father… although he never showed it, really cared about you. When you left, he became forlorn for days. He wouldn't eat, nor would he go out of the mansion. He locked himself in his room and refused to speak to anyone"

Granpa did that? That's impossible! He despised me to the bones. I could tell just from seeing how he looks at me. I could never forget how cold he'd look at me each time we crossed paths in the corridors or anywhere in the mansion. He always looked like he was about to eat me. There's no way I'd believe that he was sad that I'm gone. There's just…no way.

We finally reach grandfather's room and my heart is beating fast. Once Uncle Huang opens those doors, I'll see everyone again: my aunts and uncles and even my long forgotten cousins. After leaving this place ages ago, I decided in my mind that I have no other blood relative in this world other than Uncle Jinnai. I forgot the fact that whatever happened, no matter how much I hate it, these people are still my family in the eyes of the society and in the eyes of God.

* * *

><p>The doors are then opened and everyone is there sitting on the couches and chairs around the room. Just as I remember, those golden eyes that seems to be in a blaze. I was right, not everything has changed. All of them look just as hateful as I remember them. They've grown old. They all glare at me but I'm not the same old feeble child they once knew. I've grown just as they have and I've learnt to defend myself. I glare back at them and they seem to be taken aback.<p>

In the middle of the room near the windows is an old man seated on a wheelchair. There's no need to guess who it is.

"Grandfather…" I say aloud just in time he slowly spun on his wheelchair and faced me. Heh, I knew it. What Uncle Huang said was a complete lie. Look at him; he looks as despiteful as ever. He may have grown a little bald with a few white hairs and seems to be a lot older but those eyes of him haven't. That's for sure.

"Just as expected. You're unhappy to see me" I said without breaking eye contact with him. He too just stared at me and then sighed.

"Where is Jinnai? Why hasn't he arrived yet?" Huang asked

"He said he needed to see someone and sent us ahead here" Lee replied.

"This meeting is pointless if the one who asked for it isn't even around." Aunt Ling said flapping her feathery fan. She is one of the meanest and most heartless person I have ever met. She treats everyone, it doesn't matter whether he's a family or a stranger in the streets, as mere objects that after being used for its purpose is disposable. His son, Shang, is just as mean. But I can never blame him for being cruel to others because of how his own mother raised him.

"You're wasting our time!" There goes my whiniest aunt, Jing. She's just as annoying as I remember.

"Enough. Everyone will stay in this mansion and we will all wait for Uncle Jinnai. Whatever he has to say is something the whole family must know. Amanda, call the servants and ask them to lead everyone to their own respective rooms" And then the only person inside this room who actually treated me some kindness finally speaks up. He's the eldest amongst us cousins, Uncle Huang's first born and also the wisest, Yuan. As everyone left the room, he looked at me and smiled. I think he mouthed a 'welcome back'.

* * *

><p>Lee and Mariah have also left for their rooms which leaves only me and Grandpa in the room. There's along moment of silence. The rain has started to pour and everything has just turned black and white. Why am I still inside this room? It's making me sick but why can't I move my legs and leave? It's almost as if something is stopping me from leaving this one room.<p>

"Eight years…" Grandpa said in his cracked old voice

"Eight and a half years to be exact…" I said desperately avoiding having eye contact with him. Sometimes, I hate being so soft hearted. Seeing him look so helpless in his wheelchair is making my heart sink. It's making my hatred towards him fade. And I don't want that. I want to show him how much I hate him just as much as he hates me.

"You have changed…"

"Everyone changes" I'm so cold. I hate him don't I? Then why does doing this hurt me?

"Indeed…"

"I'll go back to my room" I say quickly turning around

"How have you been?" Why does he sound like he cares? Damn it. Don't look at him Rei. Don't.

"A lot better than living in this hell house" I spit the words. Harshness is evident in my voice. That should give him a hint.

"I see… Do you hate this place?" Isn't that plain obvious?

"I despise it. And everyone else who lives here"

"Then you hate me" he chuckles. Is this old man toying with me?

"Yes. Extremely." I grit my teeth. My hands are folding to balls.

"Tell me why." Okay that is it. Enough. If he really wants to hear this then so be it. I've kept these feelings for so long and maybe letting it out once and for all will finally let me be at peace.

"Because that's the only feeling you've ever shown me. Back when I still lived here, you always looked at me with those fierce eyes filled with nothing but hatred and despise. I always heard how you wanted to get rid of me when you talked to Uncle Jinnai. I know how you never wanted me as your grandson and that you'll never see me as one! I know how you hate me! I know that! I know everything…"

This is stupid. My heart is about to explode. My thoughts are filled with nothing but memories of my past and images of grandfather's eyes. I feel nothing but sadness, anger and revulsion. And then the most unbelievable thing happened.

Grandfather shakily got off from his wheelchair, knelt on the floor and bowed.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for making you feel all that pain… I'm sorry…" he sobbed. He's crying? And he's apologizing? This can't be happening. I'm dreaming aren't I? This can't possibly be true. This is… a lie.

"You always reminded me of your mother. She was kind even after I've been cruel and cold to her. She accepted me and called me father even though I pushed her away. When she died, it made me feel guilty. I wanted to apologize to her but it was too late. When I saw you, her son, I became afraid. I thought I was seeing her once again. I couldn't face you and instead made you feel unwanted. I didn't want you as my grandson because I wasn't even sure if I was worthy as your grandfather. No, I did know that I wasn't fit to be called your grandfather…"

No, don't say that. I don't believe anything you're saying. You're lying. You're just lying!

"I wasn't able to apologize to your mother because she left this world too early before I even had the chance. So this time, while I'm still alive, while I still have time to say it, while you're still here… I'm sorry my grandson…"

"N-No… You're lying to me… You're lying…" My knees gave up on me and like a helpless little child; I cried my heart out while sitting on the carpet. After all those years that I believed that you never loved me. That you never wanted me. That you hated me. After all the pain of being unwanted by my own family. After everything… I just can't find the heart to accept this…

"Grandpa…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw, I was actually teary while writing this last part. Imagine having the person you hate the most kneel down in front of you and apologize for everything he's done to you. And imagine that person being an old helpless looking man. Won't you cry? I know I will. And i was writing this while listening to 'My heart will go on' by Celine Dion so that kinda added to the drama. LOL. And finally, after years of waiting, Rei hears his grandfather call him his grandson. He may have hated him but he knows deep inside his heart, he's always loved his grandpa. Everyone does don't they? No matter how much they hate a person, there's always a part, no matter how tiny it may be, in their heart where they love and dear that person.<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading this! And I hope you liked it.**_

_**Reviews are always welcome!**_

_**PS. I'm planning on re-writing the first few chapters so if you would like, re-read them once they're done. :D**_


	22. Father?

_**Okay, after several days, I finally finish this chapter. Time check: 2:04 AM. Yeah, and I have a long exam later. I'm cool. LOL xD**_

_**This is it! Enjoy this new chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: C'mon you know who owns Beyblade already and that's definitely not me ^_^**_

_**Oh and BTW, I know I'm not perfect with the English language so please excuse me for the wrong grammars or whatsoever. Thanks!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Father?<strong>

It's still raining cats and dogs outside. I've curled to a ball on my bed under the thick sheet covers. I've locked the door of my room and all the curtains have been pulled down. The only thing lighting the room is the repeated illumination of the skies due to the lightning and there's the loud cries of thunder. I'm being scared out of my life and I'm trying my hardest to overcome it. Though, I seem to be not making any progress since I'm still currently shaking like a wet cat. But that's not the main issue right now, I am scared but I feel something more than that. I'm shocked. Too shocked to even think that I'm scared.

Grandpa, Mr. Shan-Yu Kon, just knelt on his knees, bowed and apologized to me. He's a person with high pride, a person who never begs or pleads to anyone. Seeing him shed tears while begging for my forgiveness is something I never imagined, not for any reason. To think that the only reason he didn't want me was because he was afraid he wouldn't be worth being called my grandfather. Never in my dreams, not even in a fantasy, did I ever think of that possibility. I've pinched, punched and even bit myself just to see if I'm dreaming. But I'm not. This is reality. And I'm still finding that hard to believe.

"Rei, are you awake?" There's a knock on my door. I think that's Lee's voice coming from the other side. "I know you're in there and I know you can hear me. Please open the door."

I don't want to. I don't want to see anyone at this moment. Leave me alone Lee. That's what I have in mind but my voice wouldn't come out and I'm just staring at the wall.

"Rei, please."

So he's begging me now too? Sigh, fine. I get up from my bed, slip into a night robe and open my door for him.

"What is it?"

"You don't sound good" he forced a smile. I ignored it. "Aren't you gonna let me in?" I move and make way for him to enter. He clicked a lampshade on so there's little light now.

"You haven't come out of your room for two days. Everyone's getting worried" He said and takes a seat on a vacant chair.

"Everyone?" I cocked an eyebrow. Yeah right, _everyone_ is worried about precious little Rei. Sarcasm.

"Me, Mariah and Yuan is"

"So three persons are counted as everyone now?"

"Rei that's not the point and you know that" Okay that silenced me. Yeah, I know what the real point is. You're worried.

"What happened between you and your Grandfather? I heard you locked yourself in your room after you spoke with him"

"It's nothing important" I snorted and averted my eyes.

"You should know better than lie to me"

Damn, I forgot how much Lee knows me.

"He apologized" I muttered. I sit back on my bed and pull my knees to my chest.

"Really? Isn't that a good thing? What's the problem?"

"Me. I'm the problem. I can't believe him"

"More like you don't _want_ to believe him" Lee raises an eyebrow. I look back at him and realize it. Maybe he's right. Maybe I just don't want to believe Grandpa. Stupid Lee.

"You're mean…" I pout at him and bury my face on my knees.

"I'm simply telling you the truth just in case you can't face it by yourself" Lee tried not to chuckle but he failed. He then comes over to my side and placed a reassuring arm around my shoulder.

"What should I do Lee?" I lean on him.

"Hmm. First, take a bath, you stink." And that earns him a thud on the head. "Sorry, I mean, go see your Grandpa and tell him what you really feel"

"Alright fine"

"But seriously, you have to take a bath"

And then he left my room laughing but with a bump on the head.

* * *

><p>It's still raining but not as much as it was earlier. Its half past eight and everyone's in the dining room. Just as the usual, they all turn their heads to my direction as I enter. But something's different. They look more irritated than before. Oh well, not that it matters. Okay, where's grandpa? Hmm, oh there he is. Oh so that's why everyone's looking more aggravated at me. Grandpa's smiling at me. They're jealous. Typical.<p>

"Take a seat Rei" Yuan called. He's on the left side of Grandpa across his father Uncle Huang. I take the seat vacant beside him, much to Shang's dismay because well, he's on my right now. Lee is across from me and Mariah is beside him.

"It's good you finally came out" Uncle Huang smiled. He's become rather friendly with me now. It feels nice.

"A certain someone persuaded me" I replied smiling at Lee and he returns it with a wink.

The servants then served the food for us. Yum, beef steak. This is my father's and my favorite. Did Grandpa asked this to be cooked on purpose? Is it especially for me?

"Gaspar missed you and thought he should cook your favorite as a welcoming gift" Yuan smiled. Oh that's right, the family's private chef, Gaspar Olsen. Wow, he's still alive. That reminds me, he was always the one who cooked my food before. Aw, I miss the old man.

"You should visit him later" Uncle Huang reminded. After a short prayer led by Grandpa, we started eating dinner.

It's been a while since I ate with a lot of people. Though I'd hate to admit it, it feels kinda nice being in the same dining room, eating on the same dinner table and enjoying the same meal with your family members or relatives. No matter how much they don't really see you as one. Sigh. Just enjoy your meal Rei. Just enjoy it.

"By the way, the Tiger festival is nearing. The villagers would like to hear a performance from you" Uncle Huang said. Seems like he's the only one who cares about what the villagers want; about their certain request that is. Accepting it would make the others red in rage. Perfect.

"Sure thing" I replied smiling cockily a bit. I think I heard Yuan chuckle and Lee is trying as hard as he can to stop his laughter and so is Mariah but she doesn't do well and bursts out loud, her voice echoing inside the dining room.

"What's so funny?" Uncle Huang asked

"N-No, nothing… sorry…" Mariah said wiping the small tears in her eyes from too much laughing. Was that really that funny? Mariah's silly.

* * *

><p>Here we are in the recently opened Driger Concert Hall. Finally they decided to build one here. Although I think this place is actually built especially for me. Now I see Grandpa really loved me. So, wondering why I'm here? Well obviously, I have a concerto. I'm dressed in our traditional Chinese clothes. Its silver with black and a there's a golden sash around my waist. It is made from the finest silk of our village. I hold my precious and one and only golden violin which Grandpa said matched my eyes perfectly. That's the first ever compliment he's given me and that made me pretty blissful and overjoyed. I'm inside a practice room just behind the concert stage. All the staff and crew members are also busy outside setting up the stage where I'll be performing and also welcoming the guests and audiences coming to watch.<p>

This isn't a big concert. Actually, I think it's one of the smallest concertos I've had. Like one from those I had when I was just beginning. But the excitement I'm feeling right now is nothing compared to all the major concertos I've had in my career. My nervousness is ten times more than performing for the Ambassador of Spain. I don't really understand why but I think it's because I'll be performing on my own native land; the country where I was born and where I spent my childhood.

"Knock knock" Lee thumped on the opened door. "Five minutes before show time"

"Okay" I smile at him and pack my violin. "Oh has Uncle Jinnai arrived yet? I haven't really seen him since we came. He's not answering my calls either."

"I don't know but I'm sure he'll come. He won't miss this once in a lifetime show" Lee winked.

"You're exaggerating." I laughed and lightly elbowed him on the stomach

"What? I'm not." He laughed and follows suit after me.

* * *

><p>Oh wow, so many familiar faces. Kevin and Gary, friends of mine from childhood are also there. They look so mature now. I still remember Kevin, being the smallest one in our group, he used to be a crybaby and I think I remember him having a crush on Mariah which Lee didn't like at all. Lee has kind of a sister complex after all. Then there's Gary. He hasn't changed very much. He's still pretty big although when we were kids he didn't have those bulging muscles. But of course right?<p>

"Welcome dear guests. Today, as we celebrate the Tiger festival, a fellow villager of ours has agreed to present us an outstanding concerto. Please welcome, our very own, Rei Kon, the Gentle Tiger of the Violin"

After that, I make my way to the stage. The curtains are opened and a single spotlight is directed towards me. An orchestra band is at the back for my accompaniment. I put my violin on my shoulder as the first movement is played. I wait for where I'll come in.

As soon as I dragged the stick across the strings, everyone listened silently and enthusiastically. Bliss is evident on their faces. Some even have their eyes sparkling. Are they that happy to see me perform? It's making me incredibly joyous! This feels so great. This is more like the best feeling I've ever had in my whole music career.

Okay now let's see what grandpa looks like now. I want to see what kind of face he's wearing while hearing for the first time to my violin playing. So where is he? Oh there. Right between Uncle Huang and Aunt Ling. Ah, he's smiling. That's good. My lips slowly curved to a smile after seeing him look like he's enjoying my performance. His eyes that I used to hate of seeing is clear and looks like saying "I'm proud of you". Though I would really love to hear that come from him face-to-face. Knowing that he's watching me right now with eyes full of bliss instead of the same disgust Shang and my other cousins are having right now, is making me feel more motivated to give my best.

Hey, I don't see Uncle Jinnai anywhere. Don't tell me he didn't come? He's the main reason I came back and yet he's nowhere to be found? I haven't even seen him since we arrived. Where is he? I'm starting to feel annoyed. But wait what if something bad happened to him? It was raining when we arrived, don't tell me… Oh god no… But if something did happen to him, Grandpa will be the first to know right? And Grandpa wouldn't hide that from me would he? Although, Grandpa doesn't seem to know anything either. He was looking for Uncle Jinnai earlier as well so he wouldn't have known. So, where in the world could he be?

I desperately scan the audience again hoping to see that tall raven-haired man with gleaming golden eyes. He's not anywhere on the first floor so maybe he's on the upper floor. I scan the people up there again and right in the middle, I finally found him. Uncle Jinnai stood on the middle aisle of the second floor. He's watching and when he noticed I'm looking at him, he smiles and gives a small wave. But there seems to be something wrong. That looks like a sad smile. I give him a small nod nonetheless. Wait, there's someone standing beside him. Huh? I don't remember drinking alcohol last night so it couldn't be that I'm drunk right? And I didn't bump my head on the wall. At least I don't think I did. So why in the world am I seeing two Uncle Jinnais?

My body automatically stopped when it finally hit me. The person beside Uncle Jinnai… I know that person. Those beautiful kind and gentle eyes. That warm smile. I know them far too well to not recognize them. My eyes grow wide and my mouth is slightly open. I hear people start whispering to each other. Probably, no surely, wondering why I suddenly stopped. I most likely look like a fish out of the water right now so they'd of course wonder what happened. I just stand in the middle of the stage, frozen with my eyes locked on only one person…

"Father…?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hooray! Finally, all questions will be answered. Rei will know that his father never died and is alive and in full health. But what exactly happened to him and why didn't he come back for Rei in the past ten years? Find that out in the next chapter ^_^<strong>_

_**Reviews are always welcome.**_

_**Thank you for reading this chappy :D**_


	23. Every Ending is a New Beginning

_**Alright! This is the last chapter for HSH. I'm sad! T.T**_

_**Time check: 1:20 AM and I have to wake up at 4. Why does idea come at such wrong timing? Ugh. Oh well, it turned out pretty well in the end so I guess it's alright. Oh and by the way, this is the last chapter but there is an epilogue coming so wait for it ^_^**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN BEYBLADE. It's AOKI TAKAO'S!**_

_**Have fun reading!**_

_**Sorry if it's not that good. My mind's a bit groggy already.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Every Ending is a New Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>Am I hallucinating? I did get some sleep before this performance. Maybe I'm still asleep and I'm just dreaming? Because there is no way what's happening right now is reality. I'm seeing my father for heaven's sake! Wait, am I dead? No! Of course not. Well, I don't remember dying or being involved in any kind of accident so that can't be it. So, what's with this then? Uncle Jinnai… Wait, he doesn't look the same. What's the meaning of this? Ah I'm so confused! I can't even stand straight anymore. Ugh, I think I can't breathe. Grandpa and the others have even stood from their seats and Lee looks so worried. Am I growing pale? Hey, who's pulling me down? Oh my knees just gave up on me and hey, how did Lee get here so fast? He's already beside me helping me. Am I shaking? I grab onto his hand.<p>

"Rei, what's wrong?" Lee exclaimed. He sounds terribly worried. Do I look that bad?

"…" Wait, what's wrong with my voice? I can't speak. Ignoring Lee (a bit) I look back to where Uncle Jinnai and 'him' are. Uncle Jinnai looks like he's about to jump from the second floor leaning over like that. And 'father' is just watching with a really terrified and dumbstruck face. Is that really my father? Is it really him? Shit, I can't breathe.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up Rei-chan. Time for breakfast…"<em>

Hmm? Is it morning already? Opening my eyes groggily, instead of seeing a flamboyant ceiling with a shiny chandelier, I see an old wooden ceiling. Everything's still blurry but I can make out what kind of room this is. And actually, it looks awesomely familiar. That small but soft wooden bed, and that small study table crafted by someone I know very well, and that small brown violin made by the same person. This is my house. My old home.

"_C'mon Rei-chan. The food's getting cold"_ that's that voice again. I know whose voice that is. As if right on cue, that person finally comes in the room. Jet black hair, sun-gold eyes and sun-kissed skin. It's him, my father. Then that could only mean the kid is me. Father sits on the bed and checks my temperature placing his palm on my forehead. This scene, I remember it. This was the earlier part of the day before…

"_This isn't good. You have a high fever. I'll take a leave and take care of you today"_

"_No papa, go to work. I'll be fine"_ No. Don't say that. Don't let him leave.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_You said you have some important papers you need to submit to your boss. Don't worry about me, this is nothing" _Stop lying. You know you're not alright. Let father stay and take care of you. Stop him from leaving! If he steps out that door, you're gonna lose him forever!

"_Well okay then. I'll be real quick and come back soon"_ Father kisses me on the forehead then and left for the door. No, don't leave father. Don't leave me!

"_I'll come back soon…"_

But you never came back. Father…

* * *

><p>I'm pulled back to reality shooting up from my sleeping position. There's something cold on my cheeks and I could only presume that they're tears. I haven't had that dream since Uncle Jinnai took care of me. I thought I've stopped having them but why did I suddenly have it?<p>

Hey, why am I inside my room? I was having a recital right? Ow, my head hurts. What happened to me? Was I just dreaming the whole time? Ah! During my recital, I saw a person beside Uncle Jinnai. It was father. I'm sure of it. He may have been really far but I can't be mistaken. It was my father. I knew it. It was just a dream. Because something like that can't possibly happen. A person who's been dead for ten years can't come back to life and reappear so suddenly right? Yup, that's right Rei… But then, why can't I get this strong feeling off my chest that what happened was real? That what I saw was indeed real?

I get off my bed and walk to the porch. Wow, the moon's so big and bright. There are so many tiny stars tonight twinkling brightly on that big black night sky. This night seems so beautiful. Huh? There's someone right by the fountain? He looks familiar… Uncle Jinnai! Quickly, I leap over the porch's railings and run across the lawn to where my Uncle is.

"Uncle wel—" As soon as 'Uncle Jinnai' turned and faced me, I realized, it's not him. Am I in another dream? This person is…

"Ah! Mr. Kon! It's an honor to meet you" he cheered.

He gets up real quick with eyes glittering in excitement and shakes my hand. W-What's going on here? This feels so real.

"U-Uh…"

"Oh pardon me. My name is Andrei Wolfe. My family and I is a huge fan of yours, especially my son!"

Oh so it's not him. I was just thinking too much I guess. But he looks so much like Uncle Jinnai… and father. But oh well, this isn't a very uncommon occurrence. I mean, I've heard of people meeting a stranger who looks almost exactly the same as the one they already know. Maybe Uncle Jinnai was also interested in him because they look so much alike that he brought him here? But I still can't erase this strange feeling inside me. Should I let it bother me?

"It's very nice to hear that Mr. Wolfe. And I'm also pleased to meet you"

We sit back by the fountain and chat a while. He's a really funny guy telling me stories about his four-year-old son, Shin. He said even though he can't exactly speak straight that much, he loves watching my recitals. That he's very fond of me and even dreams of becoming a famous musician like me. It feels nice. Although, it's pretty scary of how he looks so much like father. His mannerisms, the way he speaks and the way he always smiles while talking. It feels so much like I really am talking to him. It's…disturbing but really feels good. I just listen to him and can't help but stare at his face. He seems to be in his thirties. His hair is so black and his eyes are…golden. Wait… Those kinds of eyes can only come from our clan. There is no one else in the world that has amber-gold eyes except from our family. Why didn't I notice it earlier?

"…You know, ten years ago I was involved in an accident"

It can't be… My eyes are starting to grow wide as it's finally hitting me. My heart is throbbing hard and fast. Balls of sweat are starting to form on my forehead and I feel my hands fold into fists. Is this it? The moment I've been waiting for? Will I hear the truth now? And directly from he, himself as well

"Due to that accident, I lost my memories. A kind doctor found me along the streets half-dead and saved me. Since I didn't have anything that will lead to my true identity, she didn't have a choice but to let me stay with her. She was really very kind. She treated my injuries and nursed me back to perfect health. However, even though I've been completely healed, I still haven't recovered my memories yet…"

Damn, my chest hurts. My father is right in front of me and yet, why can't I speak? I'm just gawking at him like an idiot! C'mon Kon, speak up!

"After six years of being together, I fell in love with her. Since there seemed to be no possibility that I'll ever have my memories back, I decided to marry her. We lived a happy married life for a while then she got pregnant and gave birth to our handsome and cute baby boy!" He cheers blissfully and pulls out his wallet from his pocket. He opens it and takes a piece of photograph out of it.

"See?" he said and showed me the picture. It's his son. A healthy young child with black hair and black eyes. This is my… baby brother.

"Huh? Hey what's wrong?"

So that's what happened. He managed survived. And the reason why he didn't come back is because he…

"… Lost your memories?"

"Yes. Is that the reason you're sad? It's true that my memories may never come back but it's alright…" And then he shows me a huge happy smile; a smile that I've missed for ten whole years.

"…I'm really happy with my life now!"

I can't tell him. I can't tell him that he's my father. I can't tell him that I'm his son. He's happy. That's enough… I guess…

"Oh I should get going now. My wife's gonna get worried if I'm not home yet. And I'm pretty sure Shin will be thrilled once I tell him all about you. Thank you for the time, Mr. Kon" He gets up dusting invisible dirt from his pants. Before he took a step forward, I jump up and embrace him from behind.

"…father" I whisper but I doubt he even heard that. Ah, he still has the same scent. Before I couldn't completely wrap my arms around him but now, my arms are all the way across his tummy. I'm almost the same height as him as well. It really has been a very long time.

"Mr. Kon?"

"Please let us stay like this for a while…"

I should tell him right? I should tell him who he really is. But then what? Telling him won't mean he'll be with me. He has a new family now; a whole new life. He's not Kyou Kon anymore. He isn't my father anymore. Seeing that he's happy and well is enough. Yes that's right. That's all I need to know. I'm satisfied. I then release him from my embrace.

"Thank you… I hope I'll see you again… Mr. Wolfe" I smile and offer a handshake to him.

"Yes! And the next time we meet, I'll make sure to introduce you to Shin. He'll be extremely happy"

"I look forward to it" And with that final touch, he walked away and disappeared from my sight. Watching his back slowly walking away from me brought back pain I've long forgotten. He's leaving me again but this time, I'm sure, I'll see him again.

Ah. My eyes are suddenly blurry.

"Rei…" Hm? I turn around and see (the real) Uncle Jinnai. He looks pained. So he's been here the whole time. He was crying. I'm sure of it. So this is the reason he wanted me back. And I'm guessing this is also the reason he went away for a while. He knew about father being alive and went and investigated about it.

"Looks like it's about to rain…" I smile and look up to the sky

"It certainly is…" He said understanding what I really meant.

And the rain comes rushing down.

* * *

><p>A bright new morning has come. The flowers are in full bloom, the skies are clear and blue and the sun feels so warm. Ah, I can finally breathe completely. My heart feels so light as if a heavy burden has been lifted from my back. Well, actually that's really what happened. Last night, I met my father after thinking that he's dead due to the car accident that happened ten years ago, only to find out that he actually survived and is now living a new life with his family. I even have a younger brother. I can't wait to meet him. I asked Uncle Jinnai to not tell father the truth but keep in touch with him and his family. I also want to meet the doctor, and my father's current wife, which makes her (kinda) my step-mother, who saved him in the first place. I owe her a lot. And I also want to thank her. But without actually telling her the truth.<p>

I know I'm being selfish again. They will also find out about the truth in the right time but that time's not now. For now, I should just let Shin and his mother to enjoy life with (my) father. And whatever happens next, I'll make sure that no one will ever feel pain again.

* * *

><p>I'm in the dining room with everyone else for breakfast. And of course, everyone's also been informed about my father and as expected, they were all shocked beyond belief. I could just imagine their faces when Uncle Jinnai told them the whole truth. I think grandpa already knew it though. He was the first to know actually. Uncle Jinnai told him even before he asked me to come back home.<p>

"Rei, are you sure it's alright?" Uncle Huang asked

"Yes, I'm very sure. I've moved on and accepted fully that my father is gone. Well of course he is still technically my father but I know Shin needs him far more than I do. His family needs him more than I do." I replied.

"You have matured quite a lot, Rei" Uncle Jinnai said

"Well, you did leave me for quite a while too Uncle" I tease. Yeah, and it's not like I'll be alone now. I still have uncle Jinnai, Uncle Huang, Yuan, Lee, Mariah and most importantly my Grandpa.

"Rei, after breakfast, I'd like to speak to you alone" Grandpa said. Everyone, including myself, looked at him and wondered what it could possibly that he wanted to talk about with me in private. Although Uncle Jinnai looks like he already has a pretty good guess.

* * *

><p>"So what are you planning to do now?" Lee asked. We're by the fish pond. I'm feeding the fishes while Lee is seated on the bench just watching them. Mariah's beside him asleep on his lap. I asked old man Zen, our gardener, to fix the fish pond and buy coy fishes to put in it.<p>

"What do you mean 'what do I plan on doing'?"

"You've found out the truth, you're on good terms with some of your relatives and Uncle Jinnai is here now. Are you going to stay here or…?"

That's right. I do still have to make that choice.

_/Flashback/_

Inside Grandfather's room is where I am. The big glass windows that used to be covered by thick layers of curtains have been opened and I could feel the fresh morning breeze come into the room. Grandpa is on his chair also enjoying the wind. I've pushed his wheelchair and helped him to the porch.

"Rei, I have a very important thing to tell you" he said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm old now and I doubt I still have the strength to continue running the business. I'm too old to be stressed out by all the works. I have waited for a very long time for you to come back so I could finally hand the company over to you. As Kyou's firstborn son, you are the equitable heir to our company"

"G-Grandpa…" Of course, just as anyone in my position would (probably) do, I gasp in disbelief. Suddenly telling me that I'd take over his life's-worth company is too big to take in one go. I mean, I never even planned on doing that!

"And in saying so, I am also asking you to stay Rei. Please stay with us from now on."

_/End of Flashback/_

"I've already made up my mind…"

* * *

><p>I've called over everyone to the living room. It's amazing how they all cooperated this time and listened to me. Look like things are starting to change for the better. I take a deep breath and face Grandpa.<p>

"I've decided" I start. Everyone has their eyes on me and they all have such intense looks on their faces. "I am much honored that you chose me to inherit your company. Really, I felt overjoyed when you told me that you wanted me to have the company that you built through your own sweat and blood. But…"

Now I could see everyone's eyebrows furrow and their foreheads form creases wondering what my 'but' could mean.

"But I refuse"

And everyone gasps; except from Grandpa and Uncle Jinnai.

"I honestly don't think I have enough knowledge and experience to run a company. I'm too incompetent for that as much as I hate to admit it. I wasn't taught anything about being a president or whatsoever. Besides, the only path I want to take right now is the one I've chosen myself. I'm going to pursue on my music career and that's all I want to do. But refusing your offer doesn't mean that I won't stay. I will stay with you and take care of you for as long as possible only if you let Yuan take over instead"

"Yuan?" Grandpa wondered but a smile has formed on his face.

"I know you know far more than anyone else in this room how much effort Yuan has given in making the company better. He is wise, rational and is the best candidate for president. So if presidency of the company is made through nomination and voting, I'd nominate Yuan Kon and give him a thousand votes" I smiled at Yuan who returned it while mouthing a 'thank you'.

"I kind of expected that" Grandpa chuckled, "Well then it seems your decision is final. Although, I didn't really think that you'd take my offer"

"So were you just testing me?" I raise an eyebrow at him teasingly

"Perhaps" He smiled. "You heard him Yuan. You will now be the next president of Kon Industry. I hope you're prepared to take on a lot more responsibility now"

"Yes, of course, Grandpa" Yuan smiled and looked at me again and showed gratitude. I respond by smiling back at him.

* * *

><p>After staying in the mansion for a while, I've decided to visit my mother's grave. Uncle Jinnai gladly accompanied me. How long has it been since I've actually visited her grave? She must be really lonely. I place some incense in front of her tombstone and pray.<p>

"HI mother. It's been a very long while. I'm sorry for not visiting you much earlier. I have tons to tell you. You know what, Grandpa really loves you. He wanted to apologize to you but it was too late. But I know that even if he hasn't, you've already forgiven him haven't you? I know that's the kind of person you are. And he's also acknowledged me as his grandson. He even knelt in front of me to ask for forgiveness. I really think Grandpa really loved us ever since. He was just afraid.

Now about father, I'm sure you already knew it didn't you? You are always watching over us after all. He's alive and happy with his new life now. I'm not sad and I'm not angry at him. I'll tell him the truth in the right time but for now, let's keep it a secret okay?

Oh and by the way, before I forget, I finally found a person to love. His name is Kai Hiwatari. He's actually a very cold person and usually quiet. He's the exact opposite of me don't you think? But his cool façade is nothing but a mask. He's actually very nice and even though he doesn't exactly show it, he cares a lot about his friends. I don't know how or when I fell in love with him. I just realized it one day and I'm really thankful that he feels the same way as I am… But because of everything that has happened here, I had to leave him. I didn't want to but I had to. He told me though that he'd wait for me. It gave me a mixed feeling of happiness and sadness. I'm happy that he'll wait but I'm also sad because I don't even know if I'll ever come back again.

And then now that I've decided to stay here, who knows when I'll be able to see him again? Since we're still miles apart, mother, for a little while, will you do me a favor and please watch over him? And everyone else too. Make sure Tyson doesn't eat too much food and upset his stomach. Watch that Max doesn't take too much sugar. And if possible, could you erase Tala's flirty attitude? Bryan may not show it but I know he's still hurt inside… a bit. Well, that's about it for today's news. I'll tell you more again next time. Well mother, I hope you're happy with Grandma up there. I know I am."

"That was a long prayer" Uncle Jinnai said as we leave the cemetery.

"Well, mother had a lot of catching up to do. I had to tell her everything"

"I see"

"And you? Did you pray for her?"

"Of course I did. I told her not to worry about her son anymore. Because he's in good hands." He said. Balls of snow then starts to fall and I look up the sky smiling. This must be a gift from mother.

"This is the perfect ending, don't you think?"

"Nah, I think it's more like the perfect beginning…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it folks. I'm writing this while listening to Suara's "Memory" so it kinda adds effect to the scenes. Picturing this on my mind made me smile while writing it. I could almost see it in animation or if not, in a live action. But that's a far away dream. He-he. <strong>_

_**I hope you liked it (although i know it's not the best kind of ending). Leave a comment/review if you did/didn't. If you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me or PM me.**_

_**Thanks so much for reading this!**_

_**I am not ending this story without Kai and Rei being together! xD That was kind of a spoiler now wasn't it? LOL, never mind. Just wait for the epilogue and how everything will really end. :D**_

_**See'ya! :D**_


	24. Epilogue

**Hey everyone, here's the epilogue again. Yeah I know I deleted it before because I just noticed and had a few of my friends point out to me that well, the previous one wasn't that good and had a lot of errors in it. So I decided to rewrite it and re-upload it. I fixed up the tenses and made a few changes about the ending.**

**Again, I apologize for the deletion of the previous one.**

**Now let's stop dilly-dallying and get on with the story.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE ONLY THE STORYLINE OF THIS FANFIC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Home Sweet Home<strong>

* * *

><p>"Reject."<p>

"But Mr. Hiwatari—"

"I said reject. Now leave." Fierce crimson orbs narrows at the middle-aged Finance Department Head in front of him. The old guy hasn't even been there for at least five minutes and he's already being sent out. Harsh.

"Mr. Hiwatari you haven't even—"

"Are you deaf? I said leave my office now, Mr. Olsen."

And with this, the poor dejected old man leaves the room, cursing secretly and stomping his feet on his way out. The two other people present in the office exchanges looks, sighs and shake their heads clucking their tongues as the wise president of the prestigious Hiwatari Enterprises turned down yet another proposal.

"Don't you think you were a bit too harsh on Mr. Olsen?" says the red haired lean man as he walks over to his boss's desk to bring him a few documents needed to be signed and approved.

"Hn" Kai Hiwatari, the said president frowned rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Right after finishing high school, Kai decided to run the company with his own hands; knowing all too well that his elder sister, Keisha Hiwatari, because of her age, should just rest at home and enjoy her life. He knows how much stress she has been put into while being the tentative president of their company. But things didn't turn out as simple as he thought it would be. Of course, being a large well-known company, the Hiwatari Enterprises is bound to have some few rivals here and there. To have an inexperienced and young president, people thought it will be the cause of the company's downfall. But alas, they were all proven wrong when Kai managed to keep the company number one and on top of every other company in the world, especially in Russia. He's received countless awards for being the youngest president to run a company and for running it really well. You could even say he was way better than his late grandfather.

"You didn't even read the proposal."

"Tala, who do you think am I? I've been the president of this company for years now, do you think I still can't separate which business proposals are and are not worth my time reading? I don't want to waste any efforts on people who are incompetent and cannot even present me a proper proposal." Kai lets out a deep sigh as he takes the papers from the redhead.

"Just as what you'd expect from a Hiwatari" Bryan Kuznetsov, Kai's secretary who's currently occupying the whole couch yawns stretching his arms.

"Ever since _he_ left, you've been a lot colder than usual" Tala says before returning to his office table and sitting down. Kai twitched hearing this.

"Say, speaking of which, I just saw in the news his recent concert in Florida. Some parts were shown in the TV and it was amazing. I think he's just getting better and better" Bryan comments as he as well returns to his table and (finally) begins his work.

"I know…" Kai mutters expecting his other two companions not to hear it but they actually did. Tala couldn't help but sigh seeing his favorite boss so down. He and Bryan exchanges glances and nods at each other. They've actually prepared something that will surely cheer him up even if it's just a bit. Not that anything could actually make their resident ice prince smile; well except for the presence of a certain kitten that is.

"By the way, Hilary called this morning" Bryan said

"Why?" Kai replies putting on his reading glasses to read one of the documents

"She said she's set up a reunion party for us. Everyone will be there and she wants us to come no matter what"

"I'm too busy for those. You and Tala could go"

"Did you not hear Bryan? Hilary wants us to come no matter what. And everyone will be there." Tala intervenes not pleased by Kai's refusal to go. Not that he wasn't expecting that.

"And did you not hear me? I'm busy with work" Kai glares at the sexy Russian but Tala simple ignores it. Instead he leaves his seat and walks over to Kai's desk and then leans on it. Now his face is only a few meters far from Kai's. They both exchanges hard glares. Bryan simply watches from his desk.

"It wouldn't hurt to take a short leave. Whether you like to or not, you will come with us even if I'd have to drag you there" Tala threatens with his voice full of venom. Kai gulped a bit. When Tala begins threatening it means he's serious and he would absolutely and definitely do what he said he'd just do.

"Fine" Kai grunts and this makes Tala beam with happiness.

* * *

><p>It's a bright sunny morning with the skies being clear blue and the wind breezing coldly and softly. Rei sits on the porch enjoying a peaceful nap. His black hair tied in a neat braid dances along the wind behind him as his chest moves up and down gently. However, this simple enjoyment is cut by none other than Rei's childhood friend Lee as he comes to the porch and wakes him up.<p>

"Rei quit sleeping in the middle of the day" Lee says shaking him up.

"What?" Rei grumbles rather annoyingly after his slumber was suddenly disturbed. He was after all in the middle of a very nice dream which involved a certain someone.

"You have a visitor. Get up and meet him downstairs" Lee replied and before Rei could even ask who it is, he leaves the room.

"But I wasn't expecting any visitor" Rei mumbles despite knowing that Lee is gone and won't even hear it. A frown grows on his face because of Lee's impoliteness of waking him up without telling him a good reason. Well, having a visitor is actually enough of a reason but not telling him who exactly it is visiting is rude. At least, that's what Rei thinks.

Though still hesitant and annoyed, Rei gets up from his comfortable chair and to his wardrobe where he picks out a black tank top and a pair of baggy gray pants to wear. Well you didn't actually expect that he'd wear a thin sleeveless shirt and shorts to meet a visitor right? He is after all a famous and world-renowned violinist. And he has an image to uphold.

"So who is it?" Rei asks (uninterestedly) as he climbs down the staircase. His eyes first fall on Lee who is smiling and waiting at the end of the stairs looking back at him. He raises an eyebrow seeing that smile. And then he notices the person occupying the couch. He has orangey-red hair and grass-green eyes. Rei stops two steps before the floor. He blinks twice still staring at the familiar person who's gladly returning his stare along with a sweet smile.

"It's been a while Rei" says their visitor who has stood up bowing to show respect to the Chinese.

"Brooklyn?"

* * *

><p>Bryan pulls to the parking lot of a seemingly familiar place. It is where the reunion will take place and was personally chosen by Hilary. Even though Kai already said 'fine' to Tala earlier, it still didn't mean that he'd go without a fight. Tala had threatened him but work was still work for Kai. And it wasn't till after four that Kai finally went with Tala and Bryan which meant the latter two had to wait approximately three boring hours for him to finish all his work. Tala was grumbling and swearing all through their drive. And the place where the sudden reunion will be held is, as what have been mentioned earlier, is actually a very familiar place for Kai. Well more like, he used to live in this place.<p>

"Is this some kind of a practical joke?" Kai narrows his eyes at Tala who's innocently grinning at him.

"What? Of course not. This is the place Hilary has chosen for us to celebrate our reunion with everyone else" Tala replies.

"Tala this is my house" Kai glares at him harder.

"Correction, it _was_ your house" Tala clucks his tongue swinging his index finger left and right. "Since you moved back to Russia right after graduation, I decided to live here so it's MY house now. I had permission from Keisha if you must know."

"You're kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Yes, a lot actually" Kai grunts hardening his glare but once again, Tala ignores it but frowns.

"No forget it. We're here now so whining about it is useless. Let's just go inside and meet everyone" Tala claps his hands and pulls (read: drags) Kai with him as they enter, what used to be the Hiwatari mansion. Let me clear this out.

"Tala! Kai! Bryan!" Hilary cheers loudly as the three Russian Lords enter the mansion. She quickly gives Tala a bear hug. Well working in the same company as him, she's gotten pretty close to the older man. Don't ask how they became close. Let's just say it wasn't easy and it involved a bit of blood. Literally.

"Did you have to scream so loud Hil?" Tyson snorts. He's standing near the buffet table drinking a glass of champagne beside Max who's currently trying out some cupcake.

"That's just how Hil shows her excitement, you know that Ty" Mystel says snatching Tyson's glass away from him, "And don't drink all the champagne when the party hasn't even started yet."

Tyson pouts at this and Max, as his lover pats his shoulder and tells him he'll get to drink again once they are complete.

"Aw, I missed everyone" Tala smiled glancing at everyone present at the said party. Hiro hasn't changed much except from his longer hair. Michael, just as expected, is now a professional baseball player and in the major leagues as well. Miguel has become a successful businessman and is currently going out with Julia, much to Raul's dismay since, well; he doesn't really like him that much. Max is currently working for the same company as his mother in America while maintaining his relationship with Tyson. Tyson on the other hand has become the head of his family's dojo, at the same time assisting his beloved Grandpa.

"Max you live in America while Tyson's here in Japan? Isn't that kind of relationship kinda hard?" asked Julia.

"Well yea but it doesn't feel like we're apart at all. I mean, Tyson calls me like every other minute so it's all good" Max giggles and chuckles. And this makes Tyson pout out of embarrassment because what he just said is practically true.

"Your strong love for each other is amazing. I'm jealous." Hilary sighs taking a seat.

"So you haven't found a boyfriend Hil?" Mystel innocently asks (secretly) getting a piece of cookie from the table. Everyone else could see Hilary growing red of annoyance because of the little blonde guy. They all know that the brunette workaholic gal is kind of not in good terms with Cupid. Well everyone except from you-know-who. Before Hilary could explode and beat the hell out of Mystel for asking such an insensitive question, Emily intervenes.

"Hilary's prioritizing her work first Mystel. She doesn't have time for that" Emily laughs nervously. And everyone, fearing what would happen if they angered the brunette even more, nods and agrees. Hilary and Emily works in the Hiwatari Enterprises as a certified public accountant and the latter as the marketing director. Emily is also currently engaged to Eddy who is working as a sports instructor in a university in the US. Mystel is a licensed psychologist and Hiro is a world-renowned chemist. He is also in a nearing three-year relationship with Brooklyn.

"So everyone's here?" Michael asks

"No, not yet…" Tala smirks and looks over his shoulder to Kai who's quietly sitting on a chair successfully making himself invisible, as usual.

"Oh right, Nature-boy is not here yet" Mystel said.

"He'll be here soon. While waiting, we can start eating. Tyson, lead the prayer" Hilary commands.

"Why me?"

"Because I said so now do it."

"She hasn't changed a bit" Miguel whispered to Michael.

* * *

><p>"So how've you been?" Brooklyn asks as he and Rei take a walk downtown. Brooklyn wanted a tour of the country and Rei wanted to do it for him.<p>

"A whole lot better than before. Everything's fine now and it feels great" Rei replied enjoying the soft breeze of the wind.

"That's good then" Brooklyn also smiled seeing his dear friend happy and well. After showing Brooklyn some good stalls that sell different rare and beautiful antique figurines, paintings and music instruments, Rei brought him to a park frequently visited by tourists. There's a wide fountain in the middle with clean and pure water flowing out and there are beautiful flowers everywhere. Some children are playing with their kites and with some other kids too while their mothers or companions chat with each other. They take a seat on a vacant wooden bench.

"It's peaceful here" Brooklyn inhales smelling the fresh breeze of the wind mixed with the sweet scent of the flowers.

"And what about you? How have you been these years? I haven't really heard from you in a while" Rei asks leaning to the side to look at Brooklyn's face.

"And whose fault do you think that is? You haven't really been sending me e-mails either. I mean you didn't even tell me that you left. And to think I'm your best friend and all."

"Sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you." Rei sighed and slumps back on the bench.

"Apology accepted but how will you explain to Tyson and the others? They were really sad when they found out you've dropped out of Gainsford U and left the country. They said you were really unfair leaving so suddenly like that and without even saying goodbye to them. You'd better be prepared for Hilary's nagging and rage"

"Hey don't scare me like that. Look I know what I did was wrong but I wasn't even sure of what was really going on back then. When I see them again, I'll make sure to properly apologize."

"So when is it then?"

"Hmm? When is what?"

"When will you come back?" And this question leaves Rei unable to answer. It's as if his mind has gone blank with a simple question that could actually be easily answered with simple words. The problem is, he doesn't know what those words are.

The real question in fact, is not when but if he even had plans of actually going back to that place. Rei's smile quickly fades and is replaced by a sad frown.

"You haven't thought about it have you?"

Rei simply and quietly nods his head. Brooklyn could only sigh at this. Rei then gets up from the bench and to the railings before a small slope that separated the park from the seaside. The wind gently blows his hair dancing along with it. Rei leans and watched as some people walk along the seashore. He could see some couples walking hand in hand enjoying the sand under their feet. This causes him to sigh deeply.

"Rei, don't you think it's about time you went back?" Brooklyn then asked.

"It's already been four years" he added.

"I know"

"He's still waiting. You know he still is."

* * *

><p>The party has already begun inside and it's still ongoing while Kai, hating crowded places, decides to leave and take a stroll along the seaside just behind his mansion. Tala and Hiro saw him.<p>

"He hasn't changed." Hiro smirks at the thought lightly shaking his glass of red wine (c/o Tala).

"Not really. He did change. Only a bit but he still did" Tala said drinking down his fourth glass.

"Hmm. I guess so."

"By the way, how's Brooklyn?"

"He's alright. And he just sent me a message that, our _kitten_ is already on his way" Hiro snickered and Tala simply smiles back at him and gulps down another glass of wine.

"You're gonna get drunk." Bryan then comes and snatches away his glass.

"Aw, you party pooper, that was just the fifth" Tala pouted.

"Enough is enough, now join Max kill the cupcakes instead." Bryan gently pushes his lover towards the young blonde and the redhead happily complies and cheers clinging to Max as soon as he neared him.

"Yup, he's drunk" Hiro chuckled slightly elbowing Bryan. The lilac-haired simply sighs.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later.../_

The cold night wind feels good against Rei's sun-kissed skin as he walked along the shore. Only four years have passed but it feels like he's been away much longer than that. Seeing the big bright full moon, Rei could remember how he used to live in that mansion not so far away from where he's standing. He could remember the first day he arrived and met this certain Russian prince and how he used to hate almost everything about him. He remembers how he was scolded in class when he met this cheerful Japanese guy and his cute blonde friend. He smiles inwardly remembering how a certain redhead always clung to him and flirted with him causing him to think that his Russian boyfriend was planning to kill him because of this. The cold seawater that touched his bare foot almost made him jump in surprise. Oh right, there was also that time where he accidentally bathed in someone else's bathroom mistaking it for his own. He laughs remembering this. How he wishes he could turn back time and do all those things all over again.

"How rude." A voice then snaps him out of his thoughts. His eyes widened at first but knowing whose voice it is, he calms down and simply smiles to himself.

"I've been waiting for four years and you don't even call me when you've finally arrived? That's rude Rei. And I thought I was cold."

"Well, I knew I didn't have to." Rei then slowly spins on his heels and faces the person he's been yearning to see.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You knew you didn't have to?"

"Kai, don't think I don't know that you've been secretly having your butler spy on me almost every day" Rei cocks an eyebrow.

"I did?" Kai smiles innocently. No one else could see or is allowed to see this kind of Kai. Only Rei has that privilege.

"You don't even trust me. Now who's being rude?"

"It's not that I don't trust you," Kai says walking towards the raven-haired, "It's just that I don't trust those around you." He slowly wraps his arms around Rei's waist and gently pulls him into his hold. Rei leans his head on his firm chest.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home."

IF anyone could die because of too much happiness, Rei and Kai would probably be dead already. Finally, after everything; after all the troubles and worries, all the things that challenged both love and friendship, it's all over. It has ended. And Kai has his kitten in his arms once again.

"Now that's just unfair!" Their sweet moment is then interrupted by Tyson's loud voice.

"We've been waiting too you know" he pouts.

"Welcome back Rei!" Hilary and Max both said in chorus.

Everyone else is either smiling at them or waving their hands. Rei couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now then, where's my reply?" Kai asked. Rei plainly grins, grabs Kai's scarf and pulls his head down to kiss him deeply. They could hear the teasing and whistles of the others from behind them.

"Is that enough of an answer?" Rei breathes as he parted their lips only for air.

"Hn," is Kai's reply and pulls Rei again to continue their activity.

* * *

><p><em>Six months later…/_

"_There you have it folks. It's been confirmed! Last night, in the Starlight ball sponsored by the unbeatable Hiwatari Enterprises, it was seen by a lot of people that the company's tough President Mr. Kai Hiwatari attended the ball with none other than the famous violin prodigy more known as the Gentle Tiger of the Violin, Mr. Raymond Kon! And it is also said that the two are already living together in a private mansion in Russia…"_

"Raymond Kon?" Rei raises an eyebrow at his lover who is busy drinking a mug of hot coffee while scanning through a bunch of documents.

"What?" Kai smirks removing his reading glasses.

"I've never used that name in front of you. How'd you know about that?"

"I have my own sources" Kai then gets up from his seat from the kitchen counter and takes the vacant spot right next to Rei. The raven-haired then leans on his chest as they enjoy watching the headline news which is actually them.

"…_And the two similar rings on their ring fingers are also remarkably noticeable. Could it be that we'll also be having the wedding of the year soon? Let's all wait and see. See you all next week for more thrilling news…" _

"Hmm, I wonder when that 'soon' will be" Kai said brushing some of Rei's bangs from his face.

"When Hilary finishes preparing the invitations" Rei smiles and catches Kai lips.

"Mn, forget about the wedding, let's just get on with the honeymoon already" Kai tittered and gently pushes down Rei to the couch. He continues kissing him on the lips then down on his neck while his hands makes its way up inside Rei's shirt.

"K-Kai… Wait a minute…" Rei moaned flushing

"What?" Kai said a bit annoyed

"We're here too you know" Tala grunts as he walks towards the kitchen counter and takes a pitcher of OJ from the refrigerator. Kai hissed as he gets up from on top of Rei.

"Remind me again why I agreed to share _my_ house with those two. Aren't you already staying at the other mansion?"

"Well it gets pretty boring when it's just us two" Bryan replied assisting his lover bring some cake to the small coffee table in the living room.

"And it's not like we're living here for free. We pay you and it's with labor" Tala adds with furrowed eyebrows. Let's just say they're the one put in charge of house chores except from cooking, that's Rei's job.

"Keisha sent this cake. It's advance congratulations to you two. C'mon let's eat!" Tala's frown is quickly replaced by a wide cheerful smile. Kai groaned and rolls his eyes.

"Mmm, it's delicious!" Rei cheers cutting a piece of cake and throwing it into his mouth.

"Oh hey Rei, I brought that mat you wanted earlier on my way home" Tala said and gets up and fishes something from his bag. He gives it to Rei.

"Mat? For what?" Kai wondered

"It's for the doorstep" Rei smiled and opens the folded floor mat revealing to the three Russians the words written on it. "Perfect isn't it?"

"Home sweet home" Kai read, "Hmm. Yup, its perfect."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay I really tried my best now. I asked my best friend to read it and gave me an okay so... yeah. <strong>_

**Waaah! It's over! It's really over! T.T**

**I'm sad but at the same time I'm really happy. Kai and Rei has a happy ending, I told you so. xD Well not like I was even planning on not letting them end up with each other. He-he. **

**Okay now that that's over, I hope you enjoyed it and all. I'm not sure if it's really good but I did try my best. I've started re-writing the first few chapters, just so you know. LOL. If you want, you can re-read them. Only IF YOU WANT though. xD**

**Thank you for all of you who supported and took the time reading this fanfic which I put all my heart and soul into writing. Okay exaggerating much but you get the point. I enjoyed reading all your comments/reviews and it always makes me happy that you all wait patiently for the updates. And because they are my favorite reviewers let me give them a special mention:**

**THANK YOU funni neko, Suzanne, soul less life, somilia, jenfia et kynia, HelenMayson, Rei kon Hiwatari, likkle cloud, UnRoMaNtIc ReMoTe CoNtRoL and littlelil1991 !**

**To those who generously gave me tips and corrected some points in writing this story:**

**Chaseha-Wing, Theresa L'Anne, scarleta, Nathalaia, you were really all great help to me ^.^ I'm re-writing the chapters taking into consideration everything you told me. Well, I might have forgotten some things but, I still remember them... I think. xD**

***gives everyone cookies***

**I hope I'll see you all again on my next fanfic!**

**Thank you so so much again! **

**Lovelots and kisses to all :***


End file.
